


It's a job

by Storyteller_01



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Body Horror, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, M/M, Multiverse, My First Smut, Nudity, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, Violence, War, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-04-09
Packaged: 2021-04-17 03:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 101
Words: 90,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_01/pseuds/Storyteller_01
Summary: Angel dust gets a job but not dirty like he thinks but to date this guys brother and it pays so well he does not need to be a porn star anymore what will he do now?
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel sneaks

Angel dust tiptoed out of the hotel that day he got a job from one of the richest and most powerful he saw husk sleeping holding the beer like a baby's bottle 

"what are you doing?"

He was surprised and saw a small spider 

"Nothin you need to know toots."

He whispered then left she scrubbed all of his footsteps till he was 100 steps away from the hotel then she ran faster than anyone could think possible back to the hotel. 

"Angel dust?"

A buff man with 4 horns claws and a tail and a beard he smiled having perfect white teeth. Angel dust was so into this he no longer needed pay 

"heya sexy have the same amount of dicks as horns?" 

The man scowled 

"No and why did you think I called you I am as straight as speghetti!" 

Angel dust layed on his lap feeling his penis

"2 inches hmm and that straight line ya know that people say 'that is until I'm hot and wet' right or did you know?" 

The man looked puzzled and then yelled at the man in shotgun something in russian

Angel dust says

"Tsk tsk tsk now boys no fighting and stay on point what's the job 10,000 a month is a lot you know?" 

The man shakes angels hand and angel dust feels his biceps with the rest and the man continues 

"Names Demitri job is to date my brother." 

Angel looks shocked

"Really you serious this ain't a prank?" 

Demitri looked unphased 

"Yup." 

Angel dust looked shocked still "you know I am a porn actor and a prostitute right?"

Dimitri nods He looked mad so he pressed a button and a bruised goat with punching bag written on his shirt walked through then he was punched so hard angel dust thought his head would just pop but he had a bloody nose and then Dimitri handed him 20 dollars and continued

"My brother did not know you were a porn star he is very lonely his pregnant wife in heaven and he gave up on woman saying he met his perfect woman long ago..."

Angel dust sighed 

"wow a good sob story by the way do you allow me to-" 

Dimitri said 

"anything he consents to you can do but don't groom him." 

Angel dust looked ecstatic he said amazed 

"When do I start?" 

Dimitri smirked and arrived back at the hotel 

"Next week." 

Angel dust frowned and said angry 

"You can't work a guy up then just make him wait!"

Angel dust walked and saw Allaster standing with Charlie. Charlie was mad and Allaster was smiling saying 

"DRAMA COME ON TELL ME WHAT RUGGISH FELLOW TOOK YOU FOR THE NIGHT SPARE NO DETAILS!"

Angel dust scowled

"Sadly I did not get any he offered me to date a sad man who lost his family since he went loco. Where's vaggie I wanted to upset her with Spanish terms?" 

Charlie calmed down but Allaster just sighed then a idea came to mind 

"Did you say C R A Z Y?" 

Angel dust nodded and Allaster smiled and angel dust explained to them then vaggie looked through a window 

"Do I need to hurt him?" 

Vaggie said 

"No it's actually good!"

Vaggie looked disappointed then she walked down and Charlie explained it to everyone husk said 

"sounds like he came back for more, good luck to the idiot!" 

He said taking a swig then Nifty said joy radiating

"A DATE I NEED TO PREPARE ANGEL DUST COME HERE WE ARE FINDING THE PERFECT CLOTHES!" 

Angel dust said

"no way my clothes are not bad and he would have his jaw drop to the floor just seeing me." 

Vaggie laughed and angel dust said

"oh you just have a lesbian sheild to protect you from my charm and I am going to bed night!" 

Husk was drunk and said

"I want a nap I'm gonna go to bed..." 

Then a knock on the door and everyone scrambles while Charlie opens the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it better


	2. A GUEST!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a new guest looking for redemption.

Knock knock. Allaster asked 

"So which of your friends are showing up or is a schmuck looking for paradise maybe"

then laughter insues as vaggie opens the door. In sight stands 2 men one 4'11 inches with a armadillo shell 2 wings gold and silver a beak orange and 6 arms and 2 chubby little legs with talons he is smiling and has 5 backpacks and a toolbox his friend 8'3" 4 arms and a 12 pack he has a large backpack and 1 cyclops eye and a monocle he has 2 cyborg arms and legs made of metal and jeans he uses one arm to Pat the armadillo man's head who giggles. Nifty screams 

"FINALLY A REAL MAN wait is that your boyfriend?" 

The large man says 

"No and I'm single by choice."

This makes both nifty and angel dust sigh 

"I slid down the stairway for a lost cause ugh well I guess I am staying down."

Charlie was squeling 

"I get two sinners with hope in one day!"

At this line the big one sighed and the little one said 

"I know amazing right also I hope you allow inventions and facts also did you know Germans made a patent for a cat piano." 

Charlie looks at vaggie and vaggie sighs 

"Do you know enough cats to make the piano?" 

Charlie thinks then says 

"later, now what are your names."

The little one puts his hand on his chest and bows he says

"I am Oscar inventor this is Igor I saved his life on Earth and here he promised to follow me everywhere including heaven!" 

Igor laughed

"yeah I don't know if it is possible but I will try it he goes I follow."

Husk drinks and says

"GAAAAAAAAY It's a cover up igor's plowing him gaaaaaaaaaaay!" 

Oscar is blushing saying

"G-got a r-room for me and... My bestie?" 

Alastor says

"O-o-oh k-k-ie D-dokie you st-stuttering h-h-heathen."

Igor is pissed he walks and vaggie is pulling him back

"no fighting here no matter who." 

Then she looks at angel dust 

"for now... Alright not at all.."

Charlie gave them a key and husk smiled and almost said it again but a rattle from the backpack and a 

"insult us and I wear your flesh as a suit and set what remains on fire using your booze!"

Then Oscar said 

"No no no, you don't kill people we will be better!"

Vaggie and Charlie are horrified but Allaster and Angel dust are intrigued 

"I will give you anything you want just let me have some of those kind of robots please?" 

Allaster asked and angel dust said

"Those bots have Richards and vaggie-nas?" 

Vaggie grumbled and Oscar not even unphased says

"they will not be used by you Allaster but yes they do have both since I am planning to make it sence it can be used to make gay people be able to have kids."

Charlie says 

"Awww such a sweetheart!"

Oscar smiled and walked up Igor gave his backpack to angel dust who fell down the stairs immediately then oscar fell on his knees and cried and Igor said 

"vaggie you are obviously strong enough to carry it please carry my bag and prepare for at least 20 funerals" 

then Oscar cried even harder and Igor carried Oscar like a baby said 

"hey buddy how about you tell some facts about me or talk about some of your other passions?" 

Oscar sniffled and started telling stories and facts and Igor was genuinely interested. Then husk laughed and vaggie tried to lift it and heard a couple robots chat and said

"hey husk help your not really doing much." 

Husk stands up and grabs it but does not lift. Vaggie does not realize and Allaster tells jokes mostly dad jokes and angel dust yawned and went to his room and fell into a deep sleep for several hours. Then he woke up and decided to text cherry bomb 

"some idiots came here Oscar and Igor." 

"Wow those two they are like gay close like they even sleep together in the same bed and I saw Igor cuddles but they never fuck it's insane!" 

Cherry bomb texted back this made angel dust laugh and he heard a voice from outside the door

"What's so funny?"

It was Igor angel dust was unsettled

"why was he awake was he a crazy fan?" 

Angel dust thought then he said

"Why are you not cuddling with your boyfriend?"

Igor was stammering angel dust thought

"Oh he definitely has a crush on Oscar."

Igor said dead serious 

"Who the hell told you?"

He said it gave angel dust a shiver down his spine and his bones felt cold. 

"None of your fuckin business gollaith go and cuddle with Oscar the armi-dildo."

Angel dust said 

"Afraid itty bitty spider?"

He said smirk basicly able to be senced from the words alone. 

"You can't do nothing to me you have to follow Oscar on the quest and the girl shes not real is she?"

Igor sighed and said defeated

"no she is not."

Angel dust smiled 

"it's been so long you meeting him on Earth I'll tell him for you!"

Igor turned the door so hard it broke then slightly crouched and went through the doorframe 

"You will not even tell a rock because we both have sinned so much and he would look at me in a different way I may ruin our bond and I am scared I loved him for decades now I have been with him since he saved my life in a workshop 41 years ago I was a common street thug 19 years he was a inventor pursuing his dream 18 years we died 38 years later hell made him so sad and now 3 years since he was devastated he has hope don't you dare spoil it." 

Angel dust thought

"you poor saps your meant for each other just kiss already!"

But Igor said

"you got a good story that manipulated me hunksicle I won't tell anyone congratulations!"

It was night Igor said happy 

"You should go to bed." 

Then angel dust said snarky

"but first you sack of delicious meat fix my door."

Igor nodded and fixed the door while angel dust asked

"why were you awake?" 

Igor said "night terrors I am waiting for Oscar to come back I need to cuddle with him or..." Angel dust said

"alright I get the picture." 

Then with the door fixed they exchanged good night's and one more flirty comment and angel dust heard a door open and Igor saying 

"why were you gone?" 

Oscar panting

"their was a sale for plenty of amazing things books and movies candy and anime along with video games though I am spent let's sleep."

Igor said

"let's."


	3. STORYTIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for a exercise to get to know each other

In a room Igor, Oscar and angel dust sat in a circle with Charlie alastor said

"Tell your story gents."

Then Oscar looking worried Oscar said 

"I'll go first my story is long and starts not at me but with my grandfather he was Irish one day he got really drunk for a entire year and joined the Russian mafia. He fought a battle in a house he stole the rival mob leader's pregnant wife and 4 crates 2 filled with money 2 filled with gold my grandfather had 5 soldiers, a dog and 3 machine guns 2 handguns and a crank machine gun. He won only with the dog dying he was let back to Ireland and he or his defendants could come to the house and had 1 of each crate. He raised my dad with 6 other kids he took the house and fell in love with a Russian prostitute she could not leave her job till on his wedding day he spent all of his crate filled with gold freeing her and he spent the crate of money on their wedding she was pregnant on that day. 7 months later me and my twin were born my mother believes my dad her husband was not our father she was most likely right."

Igor sniffs Oscar hugs Igor and Charlie is crying angel dust is intrigued Igor continues 

"1 week she did not want to take the joy from my dad who stopped drinking beer and worked overtime for a good future for me and my brother 1 week later she was at her limit my dad bought 2 rifles one from his hometown to give to me and one from Mom's hometown to give to my brother...Conner... She drowned him while I was screaming dad burst in while she killed him he just killed her took me and called the cops and told the mob boss the grandson of the mob boss my grandfather fought for let us go to America he was a alcoholic never hit me he was emotional when drunk. I joined a gang and my dad found a group of racist beating a black woman he punched one of the racist in his face they tortured him drenching his legs in alchohol and lit them on fire and cut off his fingers and flayed his arms the black woman's dad saved my dad no doctor would save him no insurance and racists would get them so the black man helped as much as possible I tried to get money so I stole some of the money from my gang leader he tortured me but he left my balls saying 'we are not animals' they threw me in front of Oscars house and he got me metal legs he also helped my dad he told me his and his father's story his last words were 'you may think you are all alone God took everything and everyone from you but he gave you a eternal companion don't...lose...him' he died holding my hand and Oscar holding his stub he shoved in his face. I followed Oscar until we died the in a shootout." 

Now Allaster, husk, vaggie, Cheri bb and even sir pentius was there Oscar said

"th-that is not a-all to the s-s-story i-i.was born to a poor mom the illegitamete ch-child of a rich man. I loved a boy she b-beat me I fell in love with a black girl she beat me a b-black girl the same I ran away and was raised by a kind black man who was gay he was almost killed by his dad saved by his boyfriend ran to his uncle who pro-promised to help when he was in trouble he threw a bottle to h-his head then he was chased he s-saved other gay or queer people...he was hanged and I learned law and sued them and my dad I got a workhouse found Igor I was so f-flustred when I had to get you metal legs with your th-thing in my face I never told you because you-" 

Oscar was passionately kissed by Igor and sir pentius said 

"this is a passionate moment I will leave come on Cheri bomb let's continue to fight." 

Angel dust snickered

"how long was his schlong and did you suck and how so I can give pointers!"

Igor snarled and stood up and walked and Oscar fluttered and stumbled and fell on igor's abs he blushed and said 

"God th-thats sexy!...oh gosh was that out load...IT WAS!"

Then he ran away Igor chased after him and a call came on the main telephone Allaster awnsered 

"Drama central accepting new members in this *sing song* hazbin hotel!" Then Allaster smiled "NEW MEMBER NAME JOHN OR KAEKULM COMING TOMMOROW!"

Vaggies eyes were shot open it was like her eyelids ceased to exist.

"The pale beast, the feral monster!" 

Allaster said 

"of CORPSE a man who killed 61 is coming tomorrow after drama overload this is magnificent!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship confirmed


	4. Another guest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John or KAEKULM is here.

Charlie was so excited she could hardly wait vaggie was so paranoid and Charlie comforted her with hugs and kisses Allaster was watching from a window when he saw 2 figures in the distance when they got closer they saw one man carrying a mountain of bags another nearby talking to him when they got even closer Allaster was disappointed. The figure carrying the bags had pale skin 2 eyes he looked human bassicly this was unnecessarily worrying the figure nearby had a crowlike head with a large beak slightly down at the end he had goat legs and hooves he had wings and a long tail with bit of fur at the end. When the two figures came in the crow figure said "Hello everyone I am CAW-almire my friend is John his native name is kaekulm. I prefer John now" Angel dust said "kay' kulm and *ahem* CAAAAW-almire." Allaster said "Tsk tsk tsk you had such a wonderful form before now you take this form what a abuse of shapeshifting for a poor reason you look just like a human!" He sighed and then symbols flashed all over his body and he grew to 13 feet tall had a deer skull plenty of sharp teeth 4 bat wings 2 long arms with claws and 2 legs with long talons he was mostly bones with long antlers and spikes coming out of his spine and his eyesockets had 2 red marks pearcimg his soul and a rune on his forehead everyone except Allaster and Calmire were scared or shocked. So he turned back to his normal again flashing ruins hight with curly ram horns scales 3 eyes one on his forehead and he had sweatpants and a sweatshirt normal hands and he sighed "better?" Allaster and Oscar said "No!" Everyone looked at Oscar he said "it w-was a a-awesome transformation I also r-reaserched your powers and your history can you ac-actualy make animals and regenerate from fatal wounds?" He nodded and said "Hawthorne." it was deeper and he did not move his mouth you did not hear it with your ears but hear it in the back of your mind it was quiet enough to be a whisper but loud enough to clearly tell his voice was unnaturally good at calming them it was fatherly and kind soft but firm this was his real voice the voice he put on when moving his mouth was tired but ennergenitic with a certain spark when he said this his 3rd eye made a flash and a parrot appeared on his shoulder he tweeted in the hall of the mountain king then John said "A little off the top Hawthorne." Then the bird opened his mouth and fired a laser completely eliminated his head the crow made laeaves fly around keeping the body up he sighed and said "it will take a bit for him to heal or I have to get him mad. But I would not suggest that." Allaster smiled a wide smile and asked a question "how's Jennifer and the kids still with the tribe?" John head grew back almost instantly but now his skin was pale and his eye was black with little gold highlights he had plenty of sharp teeth and bat like ears he was seething with rage and Oscar was cowering then the crow man have him a hug and said "it's okay that is why we are here we will see them again. Remember the Bible you read so the priest would marry you God excepts all sins he will forgive us and me for my own." John calmed down and Charlie said "do you and Allaster have a-" the Calmire said firmly "yes but that was in hell he was not born then radio did not exist for a while." The crow chucked and John introduced him to Charlie and vaggie then husk Igor then Oscar he slipped him a card and book of ciphers the card was in a code Oscar was so happy he had a puzzle to solve! Then he got to angel dust "Madam I heard that Dimitri's brother was interested in you." Then as soon as angel dust started speaking he was stunned "how fancy but my dear the date does not start for a while so why don't we get more acquainted in the bedroom your skills could get very interesting." He winked and Calmire cawed "HOW ARE YOU A MAN YET THE BUSTIEST OF ANYONE HERE?!?!?" Oscar said breaking the tension "Why don't we hear your story I know it but it is very very interesting!" John smiled and he said in that not sound voice "Darwin, Thomas, Henry, Huxley and Sun Wukong" then 4 apes and one monkey picked up his bags and took it to his room he sat down on the floor and started his story smiling warmly as he began "My story began-" "Hold on." Angel dust ran and got snacks and drinks and came back "Alrighty now start!" John chuckled and continued "My story began when the settlers came to America I never met the person who gave birth to me or who was her lover because I was abandoned in the woods to die when a native woman her name Mother Grizzly saved me I was called pale one some wanted to kill me for I was one of the pale faced Invaders mother saved me I was raised by them teased called the Albino Bear or pale flesh sometimes even called me winters bastard I wanted to learn how to fight to kill younger that the rest I learned before they could even hunt a fox I was killing moose when they got their first wolf I already killed a bear and made clothes for winter. Eventually I grew to a young adult a woman was going to be killed for witchcraft I saved her life and the lives of others they did not view me as a monster I kept them in a home I made away from the village deeper in the woods 7 people I saved that woman thanked me the village searched to kill them I terrified them in the woods I killed a wolf and climbed up a tree putting it in the branches I made a stampede of boars run into their gates when I heard one of the children playing by the woods saying they did not have much food I hunted and gave them food one Aimed the musket at my head but I learned English from the people in the cabin they were going to kill me even when I said that I was going to give them food the one or the woman that I saved her name Jennifer came and saved me I gave them food and came up with a deal I would get a old friend from a neighboring tribe named Squanto to show them how to farm they would let my friends comeback they agreed but Jennifer decided to stay because her father was going to execute her that day eventually we would get married I had to read the Bible we got married and a war came I was a general I led and killed many after a legendary battle my wife was pregnant I shielded her and my children from sin my wife never had to kill anyone but I died one day my children twins pre teen 10 and 11 years old were sent to a reservation they adored stories of me and their mother was killed and raped by soldiers she was In hell for witchcraft I found her she was killed by a gang I went beserk and killed many thousands I woke up I met a friend, he ran a cult. Also he is your ancestor Oscar." Everyone looked at Oscar who was nervous he did not like that his ancestor ran a cult then Igor spoke up "can I ask a favor?" John nodded Igor said "can we have a duel?" Allaster laughed and Charlie and vaggie were not happy Oscar was concerned Calmire was talking about how idiotic it was while husk and angel dust encouraged it while all this was going on John was unphased and said with a shrug "Sure." Everyone was quiet then John pulled out a card that said favor in big red writing he sighed and said clearly annoyed "come with me..." He let out a loud sigh and everyone followed them.


	5. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Igor asked John for a favor, and the name of Demitris brother is reaveled!

Everyone stepped outside and Calmire stood in a stance and twisted his fingers into a shape leaving a imprint and a hint of red mist in a ruin he made a entire word and put his fists together a mist came from his mouth and he became spirit like and said a ghostly name from a language long lost 

"Amatsúnpali."

Then the red writing had bits of blood drip into the mist solidified now into a huge crow Calmire with slight smile curves on his beak said 

"CAW-lm down folks I just made a spirit and a world for the fight to play out on hop on." 

There was red seats on a saddle the bird took off with everyone riding Oscar asked John a question he had ranted on with Igor but he stammered 

"M-mr John er k-kaekulm sir?"

Angel dust interrupted 

"wait your telling me you don't have a past name?" 

"No I guess I never got one I guess I have Jennifers last name so I am John Ram. Continue Oscar."

Oscar started talking

"W-well you are friends with Dimitri's brother but you did n-not say his name and I don't know his name why is th-that?" 

John was looking like his family had died in front of his eyes 

"his real name... It brings up bad terrible memories and desisions so bad that he could not deal with it he changed his name... Call him Anton... I pity him ya know his sins were not his fault... If anyone was to blame it was... Dimitri they..... Ruined him because of him.... He reminds me his death anyway of... Jennifer my sweet I willingly let myself sin to save them from it.... I can deal with it but his sins you can't blame him.... You can't even see what he did his brother erased it so unless he tells you, you know Jack shit."<

Allaster spoke up

"so what sin did he commit I know about your sin even before I died but his sins I died before him and I still can't figure it out. And anyway you reacted different to Jennifer it's like Anton is your wife ahahaha!"

John sighed and shook his head and they saw a tear In the sky slightly opened showing a forest Calmire said when they were entering 

"thank you Anton for letting us in your world collection." 

A cube appeared slightly yellow but you could see through clearly trapped inside was everyone except Igor and John then Calmire raised a hand up and screamed

"TEST THE DURABILITY!" 

John had lightnitning crash on him he grew taller than all the trees grew Rocky skin deer skull huge antlers torn clothes on his ribcage and bandages rapped around his waist he had huge eyesockets with a bright twinkle of white he raised his foot and crashed on the box with so much weight and such Force he caused entire trees to fly away but Igor stood still the box not even damaged and everyone except Calmire and Allaster were screaming they transitioned from awe of the beast John became to fear for their lives in a split second. Igor said beating his chest 

"Come on and face me at my height I don't want that big of a target you mountain of rotten meat!" 

A pained groan came from what remained of the monstrosites vocal cords he reached into his chest and ripped out his heart fell on his knees and the white disappeared the heart moved in the beasts palm and out of the heart came John who grew wings and glides down to the floor and covered in blood wearing a vest and some jeans he reached his hand out and his hand burned bright from the inside a bow came and he ripped a piece of bone from his other body sharpened it and said stoically 

"need a weapon"

Igor smiled he beat his metal forearm showing a mini gun and missles he beat his other arm turning into a cannon his spine glew bright purple and his eyes were showing light his cannon arm glowing he had lightnitning crackle across his torso mouth smirk saying

"your looking at him, this battle will be legendary fighting the strongest guy I know... No offence Allaster but you would never fight fair you would just kill me in round one."

Allaster smiled wide 

"none taken you would be absolutely right the thing is... Even if I wanted to keep you alive your too weak to take one second of a fraction of my real power!" 

Oscar said

"Oh your basically a anime villain", everyone ignored him except for who nodded Then John said

"and if you wanted to have the most legendary battle it would be with Anton or... Nevermind let's fight!"

Igor pressed his foot against the floor flinging himself to John who took the punch flying he ran back from what seems to be miles Igor said 

"what about Dimitri?" 

John just started laughing very hard he wiped a tear 

"oh kid if you knew who he actually is...." 

He ran around in a semi-circle and grabbed Igor's arm then flipped him in his back John backflipped and stomped on his head Igor shot many mini missles that tracked John as he ran through the forest then a explosion miles away and the earth rumbles and John with torn clothes and burns along with broken bones burst from underground and did a wicked uppercut blasting him miles above then grew wings and said yelling 

"oh it's not over that REALLLY HURT YOU JACKASS!"

then husk argued

"I can't see the fucking fight!" 

Then Calmire made a glass appear and shown then above the clouds Igor struggling and John which snarled then Igor kept on pummling John and they crashed miles away. Igor is on his back with massive injuries but healing Oscar is on his knees in prayer saying

"thank the Lord my b-b-b-boyfriend *squeeeeeeeeee* is being healed by my spine saver!" 

Then John was groaning he shook and flopped on his back on his hands and knees his spine exploded and spikes came blood in a mist his tailbone pushed against his flesh pointing up then his flesh a point showing and slowly a extension of his spine grew his feet growing until his shoes exploded his feet grew and his his legs grew in size and length he had his arms grow in length his flesh was torn and pulled on his arms. He fell on his side panting his crotch shown and Charlie covered her eyes and angel dust wolf whistled Oscar covered his eyes blushing as red as a tomato. He stood up his knees wiggiling Igor stood up a hole in his torso showing his lung he pointed down and John blushed and said 

"Dear dear me why did this happen now!" 

He sniffed and came back with a deer carcass and his bone he cut off the pelt making Oscar puked Calmire sighed and pulled out a conch shell and blew in it a hoard of cute puppies came Charlie sat and cuddled with the puppies and Calmire sighed

"wrong horn."

He took out a horn made of bone and blew into it a fire came and a skull with blue flames said in a gravelly voice

"Master...where is master? Ah master Calmire do you know where master John and his family are?"

Calmire said breathy on the verge of tears 

"they're gone Jennifer went painful the kids... Oh God the kids had to live in that miserable excuse for a home!"

The flames from the skull went almost gone only remaining inside his head and Oscar saw more cutting when he got a wolf for a shirt he vomited again and Calmire needing a distraction pointed sniffling then a body appeared with no head he had a mop and he cleaned the puke now he had new clothes made from deer and wolf. Then John snapped with fire floating above his hand

"alright *puts light on tail now whole body on fire* I'm FIRED up! Hehe"

he put his claws on the ground and launched himself at Igor who tossed him at a tree he clawed around and sliced the tree down lit it on fire and threw it like a javelin at Igor who balsted it with a laser saying.

"I thought I would never get to use my laser hmm I need a charge."

Then he was struck with a bolt of lightning he had glowing eyes his hands covered in lightning he ran streaking fire and punched John he was taxes but John slashed his metal leg it glew red he got on his knees but Igor pained punched through his chest and put his other hand up lightnitning kept striking his hand John screaming In pain from all the electricity his fire raging he grabbed Igor who was now on fire he was screaming his flesh melting then healing while the spine shown Bright purple and Oscar screamed 

"I don't know how much more it c-can take! Calmire w-we need to save them!"

Allaster gave Oscar a death stare. 

"The show must and WILL GO ON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Calmire grabbed a lyre and started singing lullabies Allaster said

"You think this *yawn*...can....stop....me..." 

He started quietly snoring and a bed was carried in he was tucked in and given a kiss on the forehead by Nifty

"nighty night boss!"

She whispered Allaster said smiling genuinely out of love mumbled

"nighty night mama..."

Angel dust was wheezing he was laughing but niffty put on bunny ear muffs and hand stitched eye mask with with love written in pink on his face. Angel dust laughed even harder but Allaster could not hear anything with the ear muffs on. then a portal was cut open and Oscar came and said 

"Stop!!!!!!"

Then Igor pulled his hand from John's chest and John's finger glowed green he tapped Igor's forehead and he was healed completely

"what why did you stop the fight?" 

And In the distance husk was screaming enough profanities to make a navy ship of sailer's blush. John yawned

"but I am tired this spar was amazing and after I sleep and wake up we must go to play DND with Anton we used his world and that deal was struck."

Charlie and the rest stepped through Charlie grabbed her cheeks and said

"this would be a perfect bonding exercise!" 

Allaster woke up and growled and said

"You saw nothing!"

"Sure sleeping beauty!" 

Angel dust said Allaster ground his teeth and Nifty patted his back


	6. DND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinforce the the angel dust ship new mystery new friends

They are back in the hotel when a special limo comes it has speakers playing Russian music

"Moskau  
Fremd und geheimnisvoll  
Türme aus rotem Gold  
Kalt wie das Eis  
Moskau  
Doch wer dich wirklich kennt  
Der weiß, ein Feuer brennt  
In dir so heiß  
Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser (hey, hey)  
Natascha ha ha ha du bist schön (ha ha)  
Towarisch hey hey hey auf das Leben (hey, hey)  
Auf dein Wohl Bruder hey Bruder (hey, hey, hey, hey)  
Moskau, Moskau  
Wirf die Gläser an die Wand  
Russland ist ein schönes Land  
Ho ho ho ho ho, hey  
Moskau, Moskau  
Deine Seele ist so groß  
Nachts da ist der Teufel los  
Ha ha ha ha ha, hey  
Moskau, Moskau  
Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar  
Mädchen sind zum küssen da  
Ho ho ho ho ho, hey  
Moskau, Moskau  
Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch  
Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Moskau  
Tor zur Vergangenheit  
Spiegel der Zarenzeit  
Rot wie das Blut  
Moskau  
Wer deine Seele kennt  
Der weiß, die Liebe brennt  
Heiß wie die Glut  
Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser (hey, hey)  
Natascha ha ha ha du bist schön (ha ha)  
Towarisch hey hey hey auf die Liebe (hey, hey)  
Auf dein Wohl Mädchen hey Mädchen ho (hey, hey, hey, hey)  
Moskau, Moskau  
Wirf die Gläser an die Wand  
Russland ist ein schönes Land  
Ho ho ho ho ho, hey  
Moskau, Moskau  
Deine Seele ist so groß  
Nachts da ist der Teufel los  
Ha ha ha ha ha, hey  
Moskau  
Lala lala lala la, lala lala lala la  
Ho ho ho ho ho, hey  
Moskau (Moskau)  
Lala lala lala la, lala lala lala la  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh, oh, oh (Moskau)  
(Moskau) (hey hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
Moskau, Moskau  
Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar  
Mädchen sind zum küssen da  
Ho ho ho ho ho  
Moskau, Moskau  
Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch  
Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht  
Ha ha ha ha ha, hey"

Husk is confused along with angel dust, niffty, vaggie Oscar and Igor like it Charlie is excited and Allaster is amused John and Calmire are used to it.

A man steps out he is wearing a suit he is a dog man he says

"Get in all of youse deal made get in please and thank you good food inside and music eh pretty good!"

They get in and they drive so fast that it takes 4 seconds to go to a mansion John goes up and a 3 foot imp with 6 tiny horns and a 5 inch tail he yells in a gruff voice while John is joyful

"You bastard you brought in too much people now they see what I actually am fuck you!"

Angel dust is laughing and he calls him a whore a booming commanding voice comes reality shatters darkness comes and a voice from above decending speaks

"Dimitri my brother do not insult guests especially...*voice now calm and normal reality now normal* h-hi angel dust!" Anton is okay height the same size as angel dust so tall he has 4 eyes 2 arms and human like body

Dimitri argues "Don't warp reality!"

Anton shrugs and shows them but he looks at angel dust

"Your sick come I will help you!" He drags him upstairs past a door that follows them angel dust is tempted to open but now they are in a room where he puts angel on a swivel chair and scratches the back of his neck

"I can heal you but I need to touch your um.."*points to fluff on chest* 

Angel dust says "trust me you can't get rid of these sicknesses!"

Anton laughing triumphant "oh but I can through reality warping and mutation! Observe."

He makes tentacles appear from his back he puts a rag in his mouth and his tenticles rip off his arm and it grows back he spits the cloth off and does a tada like motion

"See I can heal anything but it hurts so I can help you but I will be hurt how did you get it I got hard hats no that's stupid....oh a scientist don't worry doctor angel I will heal you! I know you would do the same for me no matter how much pain!"

Angel did not have the heart to correct him he put his hand shaky on his fluff he apologizes he is blushing greatly angel thinks

"God so cute and dorky! Get a grip angel dust it is just a job!"

He concentrates then a pain angel did not know he had was lifted all at once Anton was pale and weak he got on the floor and vomited blood angel helped him up he weakly responds

"I'm fine I just need a breath that was like a chainsaw to the nuts to my liver..." 

He heals so he is not pale but a bit weak he walks out the door holding angel dusts hand he leads them to a huge table filled with food and sir pentius and cherri bomb are sitting there they all sit down and then Anton says grace and praises angel dust and Dimitri says

"I need to take angel and their pals to a chat." 

Anton says 

"No mental torture bro that is messed up!"

Cherri bomb and sir pentius are confused so Anton quickly explains that he was altering their vision and feelings to make him seem like his other body but now their is too many people to Change their senses but Dimitri teleports them to the limmo he takes his big muscle form and he says 

"You will not tell my bro that dating him is a job."

Everyone except vaggie and Charlie are dissapointed as much as possible they could get with angel dust. 

"I know he fucking vomited blood to cure you from your filthy diseases he will hurt for months for you don't ruin him you can fuck him but break his heart and you will beg me for death..." 

His flesh on his face starts to fall of his horns grow and his eyes melt then deep pained breathing from the right and they see a goat man teeth so big he can't close his mouth all the way his eyes begging his arms growing every second his legs holding up his chest barely horns grow every second and screams come from out of nowhere and blood is felt on their feet energy is draining from them even Allaster is affected

"Help... Just accept....the deal..."

The goat man says his chin bones shatter due to so much teeth growing Charlie clutches vaggie Oscar clutches Igor and husk hyperventelates Calmire tries to stand but is restrained by hands John is terrified angel dust says 

"fine just get us out of here!" 

everything returns to normal and they are back at the table and Anton screams

"DIMITRI YOU TORTURED THEM DIDNT YOU!"

Dimitri says 

"But bro there is no bruises I am a pacifist*gulps liquor like a champ* but that does not mean mental torture is out of question just no physical damage and it's okay."

Anton ignores him and tries to comfort everyone Allaster laughs a shit eating grin on his face

"True terror! The first time I felt anything other than boredom!"

Dimitri says

"Hey my brother has way better powers that can give you true terror right angel dust?"

At this point Anton is comforting Charlie he calls John to make a puppy he does and it comforts Charlie and by extent vaggie

"Yeah right..."

Angel says not paying attention a bug man steps in cracks on his hands and cheat a gem clouded in his forehead and he has 6 beady yellow eyes he has a ring of metal with wires on his legs.

"Master need a pick me up for operation feed the beast!"

Anton just boops the jem then he gets buff and he coughs a paste and fixes his cracks grabs a turkey then a door slides from the ceiling and the bug man flies into it the door shatters when he goes in Anton says

"Hope he is well fed..."

"It." 

Dimitri says and the brothers stare at each other.

"Ready for DND?" 

Anton says everyone shovels their face some more except Allaster who eats gracefully and he is in deep thought 

Then they get to a room with a table with a white crystal showing a screen Anton turns into a 9 foot tall wizard with long beard he is in a meditating motion sitting floating then he lets everyone sit then he warps reality into a fantasy world he makes everyone make a character Charlie is a elf cleric, vaggie a elf ranger, husk a human fighter, nifty a dragon born rogue, Allaster a orc warlock, Igor a gensai paladin, Oscar a dwarf mage, angel dust a human bard, cherri bomb a human monk sir pentius a lizard folk sorcerer John a half elf druid and Calmire a halfling monk. Then angel dust talks

"Can I get some snacks and drinks?" Everyone agrees

"Are you on the menu?"

Angel dust flirts Anton blushes and returns to normal form

"Im n-not a food th-though!"

He cries and angel chuckles and Oscar says 

"Hey don't f-flirt with hi-him if he is uncomfortable!"

"So I can't flirt with you my gorgeous gift from God?"

Oscar red as a tomato along with Anton

"Nevermind I like it"

Anton nods and Dimitri appears in a portal and gets delicious leftovers from the feast then the game starts

"Long ago their was a king of light and a queen of dark they clashed and killed each other and made a land of danger and opportunity you are a group brought together by a halfling guild leader named Paolon

"I fuck the leader!"

Angel dust says Anton sighs and hands the dice it fails he looks at Anton

"Don't worry hun your next!"

Anton blushes and stammers vaggie clears her throat and glared at angel dust

"Sorry but it is just so much fun!"

Angel dust winks and Anton says

"Can you see out of your.. eye?"

"Yup honey, thanks for worrying about me."

Anton blushes and husk groans Charlie rolls to look for adventure they find a board of quests they hunt gang members angel dust trying to bone everything and flirt with Anton hours later they won and they were sent off

"So uh you can't ahem do the *ahem* thing for at most 3 days*angel groans* but I can-um-here!"

Anton kisses angel dust on the lips and blushes he tries to walk away and angel dust kissed his passionately and dips him then he is amazed they leave

"Was that necessary?"

Husk and vaggie ask

"Yeah!"

Angel dust says. Anton patiently waits for the 1st date Dimitri says

"I can't believe you kissed him before the 1st date!"

"Worth it."

Anton says with a smile and giggles


	7. A dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel dust has a dream and meets a.... Person

A red door is focused on angel puts his hand in front of his face but hears Dimitri visiously beating Anton and runs to the door he falls and sees a shadow he yelps "save me!!!" Then he wakes up and feels the dream to be real he heads out the door he walks to the mansion and a car pulls up a buff man says   
"get in I got money." 

Angel dust remembers that Anton literally bled to help him and said no sex

"No come back later if you want this hot stuff!"

He gets mad and gets out he has no pants it is dark

"You are a whore I am horny for this insolece you don't get payed get in their and suck my-"

Anton yells he has a apron and a pouch and says

"You the son of a queen and bull aren't you the tale said so though you take after posiedon not even taking no for a awnser or do you need me to snort and stamp because of your tiny brain?"

Anton made the minnotaur mad then pulled out scrap metal and bologna threw it on the ground and it turned into a giant yellow eyed cyborg with 4 lightsabers he split his arms and fought the demon and won in 2 seconds Anton clicked a button and the limo came that played the Russian song it still was.

"Come in deary any destination in mind?"

Angel smiled and remarked

"First some questions then to your Mansion."

Anton snapped and general greivous turned into back into scrap and meat then they got in the car angel saw his back and remembered the tenticles

"Okay the arm rip thing did it hurt?"

And Anton responded nonchalantly

"Oh yes immensely, was that all?"

Angel dust shakes his head then a a idea came to mind

"Can I see your tentacles?"

Then Anton effortlessly made tentacles and angel dust touched one and let to where he had them all and touched the center

"Ah th-that is v-v-very s-sensitive!!"

Angel dust put his finger in a circle motion and he kept stammering and he saw a bulge then Anton screamed

"I'm s-sorry but i-i want to take it slow!"

Angel was fine but pouted so Anton gave him a hug but his package was still up so angel could feel it. It was way way way bigger than his brother but he still wanted to know about the robot so he spoke up

"So the bot?"

"Oh general greivous I can make people using items objects as well. Though it is easier to make other peoples things and people I like the great Papyrus*sexy pose* the most!"

Anton said happily with as much excitement as Charlie. Then they reached the mansion so Anton opened the door and let angel dust out then they got in and angel dust ran ahead and found the door Anton lost him and he opened the door stepped in and saw a hallway the hall had a trapdoor and he fell down and heard music he fell down much more and realized it was the same Russian music he fell on pillows and saw a bar with a band saw singing the song and 1 guy with a large beard and he had 6 eyes and chains on his neck, armpit, wrists, waist, and ankles. He had steel teeth and muscles along with chest hair he had jeans

"Hello angel dust saw my dream did ye."

He urged him to sit down and talk angel dust did and he said impatiently

"Why am I here Mr?"

The man smirked

"Name is Boris Bykov I will tell you my story and why you are- oh God damnit. Don't worry you won't be harmed!"

The song ended and reality crumbled and Mr Krabs woe is me dubstep remix played. He came back with a exoskeleton. Mr Krabs was playing a violin and Squidward nearby rubbing his forehead

They were sitting on barrels and had a ship wheels as their new table

"As I said name Boris Bykov and as long as song goes on reality stays same I can't move because of a bastard up there"

He points at a giant wood kid holding the wires like a puppet master he called his eyes open he was directly up he had green emeralds as his pupils he just kept laughing and Boris sighed

"My story intertwines directly with Anton and Dimitri. They were abandoned in a dumpster only way to advance was crime so Dimitri became a mob boss people couldn't touch him so they killed Anton's deaf pregnant wife and tortured him for 4 months he was crazy drugged off his ass killing mobsters as the Dope demon or the Mad prince for 3 months be was like this when him and Dimitri almost died he was concerned with saving him he helped but in hell he put his insanity part of his brain in a clone body that is me. I have incredible power that is why Dimitri who was responsible for me and his brother suffering trapped me her. I see you are skeptical ask Anton about Beatrice and/or vaggie about the mad prince or Dope demon you will get the same info now I can take you back trough time to when you wake up still knowing this or I can send you back... When you entered the mansion. Thanks for making the decision."

Angel dust said nothing but thought of the awnser he was took back to the second the door opened Anton said happily

"So you came to hang out the date is tommorow I planned the best day and the route! Angel dust are you okay you don't look well do you want to lie down?"

"No no but I need one more question alright it may get uncomfortable are you..."

Angel dust gets a hug

"If you need to talk I am here I will not judge or ask any questions if you want. The after we can hang out and play videogames or watch a movie."

Angel dust laughed

"I thought tommorow was the date! Anyway uh you know about... Beatrice..."

Anton immediately had the light drain from his face

"Yes my pregnant wife who..... And Igor saved my life I owe him that he does not know who I am he I had a different name and he was not told anything he thought I was Dimitri but he thought torture was bad for everyone."

He was a bit melancholic but then said 

"Movie or video games?"

Angel dust smiled warmly

"Video game I will kick your ass!"

Anton laughed 

"Maybe or maybe I will be victorious."

He laughed a bit like a crazy person but it was well meaning he blushed and his eyes were wide open angel laughed as weird as he could in response they had a great time and then angel past out.

Angel dust


	8. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date more info about the family a revealing secret what's not to like!

Angel dust woke up to beautiful singing and he was in a comfy bed tucked in clothes still on and he looked up and someone was there but he was...he got up and got a good look he was quiet not any noise he was in the mansion a comfy king side bed and in front was a man in front of a map with a pink route he had a towel on but I the man was covered in scars and burns light hair growing on his head on his back was cut a quote he saw 'be happy you kept your junk you runt of a brother.' He felt his chin 

"why can't I grow a beard naturally Dimitri can....I really am the runt brother...."

It was Anton undeniably he turned around and he had hard abs and burns and scars and a brand under his belly button but above his waist it read that 'he will keep the balls' Anton looked down and said

"They were right I can change back if I am disgusting."

He had few marks on his face but his scars made him look sexy and damaged his 2 yellow eyes just made angel dust feel exquisite. He waved his hands

"No babe keep it it makes you look great!"

Anton smiled and said

"By the way Dimitri is in the closet."

Then smiling angel dust said

"Worried he will take me away?"

He gave a wink and kissed the air Anton was blushing and looked down towards the bathroom

"Yes but that is not what I meant....he is litterly sleeping in the closet because.....I had a night terror and wrecked his room flashbacks to.... Anyway he sleeps naked so uh watch out."

Angel dust opened the door he had a shirt covering his junk he woke up groggy and grunted

"Uh.... Let me sleep.... Wait DID YOU FUCK THE SPIDER!"

he jumped up and Anton was shot straight up. Then Dimitri looked up and down and scowled he completely forgot angel dust was in the room Anton looked ashamed this was new he was nervous, anxious, angry, sad, excitable but ashamed was basically a unimaginable. Even angel dust felt wrong

"YOU PUT THAT FORM ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU! YOU KNOW I AM DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF FOR IT! YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR BODY SO NEVER LET ME SEE THAT DISGUSTING DEFORMED MUG ON THAT FACE OR I WILL THROW YOU IN A TOXIC WASTE BIN!"

Dimitri was practically frothing at the mouth then he looked at angel dust and started screaming

"WHY IS THAT GAY BASTARD IN YOUR-"

Anton started to yell to

"DON'T INSULT HIM! YOUR TELLING ME YOU SUFFER IN THIS FORM I GET FLASHBACKS OF THOSE FOUR MONTHS I WAS BURNED AND SCARED THEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAVE ME THAT WAS IGOR YOU FOUND ME INSANE ON THE STREETS AND DID NOT EVEN HELP ME FOR MONTHS WHEN YOU ALMOST DIED YOU DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING! YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!

Angel dust got out of bed and Dimitri said

"GET THE SPIDER OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Anton laughed mockingly 

"YOUR HOUSE! NO YOUR HOUSE HAS BEEN IN CONSTRUCTION FOR DECADES! Then you preach about all females working you 'visit' and you pay them 4 times as much and then you pay a 'bonus' for 'accidents' we all know so go and meet your harem and get OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Dimitri stormed off and angel dust got up and saw a pillow and blanket on the floor.

"Why is this here?"

"I slept here you deserved the bed and I was.... The bed was a place where I would either not sleep or be tempted and I wanted to wait."

Anton rubbed the back of his neck and he pointed at the map.

"This is the perfect route I made it a week ago it starts at-"

Then angel dust had his cell phone buzz it was on the charger and he saw 29 missed calls from vaggie 58 from Charlie. it was on vibrate he awnsered and vaggie screamed and he explained vaggie asked if

"He bones Anton yet?"

This made angel dust blush he thought of what it would be like he responded

"No he even slept on the floor."

Vaggie scoffed and asked for proof then as Anton was taking down the map he silently took about 6 pictures the 1st was for vaggie the rest was for later and when his towel fell he took many more there was no flash so he was safe angel sent them and vaggie freaked out this was looking like the dope demon but this was unmistakably Anton.

Then angel dust got up and Anton cooked a delicious homemade breakfast they ate and then angel dust expected the limmo but on the garage was only scrap and his brother limmo just left but a special place had a box rope and horse iron shoes. Anton smiled and used his power to make a carraige and he made 2 horses one was pink and white and had 8 legs and a gold tooth along with eyes like angel dust. the other was red on his bottom half and white on the other with yellow eyes like Anton. 

The date took all evening he kept the form and people stared when they did he held onto angel dusts hand tight or hugged him.

At the end he unhooked the horses and he told angel dust. "Making new things that I invented are tough but I did it this horse can't go back to it's base ingredients it is yours I will take the other I ruined a kiss before the-"

Angel dust passionately kissed him and ruffled his hair felt his great ass and when he stopped Anton was wide eyed. Then Anton helped angel dust ride the horse back to the happy hotel Charlie was there and husk looked at him and was impressed

"I did not think the dork had it in him."

Anton said

"You are right I am a dork but that is irrelevant to the fact that-"

Husk scoffed

"There is the dork."

Allaster eyed up the scars and read the messages out loud Igor came out he was stunned Oscar dragged him and Anton got off his horse and hugged Igor

"I owe you my life... I forgive you it was not your fault she..."

Igor hugged back apologising profusely.

And when the long hug ended he came to Charlie and said "can I come to the here the happy or is it hazbin-"

Then Dimitri rolled up drunk as hell with a 4 women inside naked and he was as well he had a Molotov

"Taking my *hic* brother eh I'm gonna kill yeh and I'm gonna get my brother a woman and were gonna live happily *hic* ever after."

Allaster started talking.

"Alright kiddo you don't want a BIG problem so just back off."

Dimitri was angry and said nonsence and picked up a dumptruck with his mind and threw it Allaster made a tentacle and threw it back Dimitri was nearly hit and he started sobbing

"My bro.... Don't leave me I need you in the house come back and we can remove more of your*hic*"

Dimitri vomited and Anton said

"That is not healthy you can't do that it hurts him don't you-"

Dimitri interrupted

"That is not a person it is a thing a sack of flesh that will rot it does not deserve the title of human like angel dust *Anton is grinding his teeth*.... Not like Beatrice... Look I know sign language heh."

He put up the middle finger and then Anton broke down into sobbing and Dimitri started walking up trying to hug Anton but vaggie stood inbetween them.

Dimitri walked away and screamed

"Don't worrie Angie I will here..."

He got on a phone and screamed orders a huge sack of money dropped

"This is 10 years in advance treat Anton well and armour his room*sniff* he gets night terrors and gets smashy."

He gets back in and starts pleasuring woman and Anton sighed

"You just ruined the moment Dimitri and why is there money in advance.... Is it for you reaserch?"

Angel dust blushed and Charlie was confused husk was laughing and Igor interrupted before Allaster told Anton what angel dust really was

"You got all your stuff?"

Anton sighed and shook his head Igor and John promised to get his stuff for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On date #3 smut


	9. Anton's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton tells his story it is dark

Charlie is still not used to Anton's form the only people okay with this form are Allaster, husk and angel dust who really liked it. They sat down in a circle and angel dust sat next to Anton he was uncomfortable and angel dust being nearby helped him next to him was Igor who was the most uncomfortable of them all. John and Calmire only saw this form once each. Niffty was eying him up and down not subtle and dusting him he tried to reach into his bag but stopped himself and Charlie realized he was uncomfortable and gave him a warm smile then Anton breathing deep closed his eyes and husk rudely asked. 

"Why is your face screwed up?"

Angel dust scowled and Anton grabbed angel dust's hand and Charlie said

"You don't have to tell us your story."

Anton shook his head and pointed at husk

"Give me the least alchohol beverage."

Husk got the most watered down beer he could fine Anton took 1 drink then started Anton closed his eyes tight and breathed deep and started talking

"I don't know as much about our story as my brother does but I know a bit. We were found in a dumpster by a school during prom we were found by a mobster who have us to a Russian mob boss he raised us but died we were raised by his mistress his wife kicked us out. Dimitri became a mobster and I became a writer on the bus I found a deaf woman I learned sign language to speak to her... I married her and she was pregnant when.... One day she was on her rocking chair I found her dress stained blood red!"

He started crying and hugged angel dust he cried into his chest angel dust was not used to this physical connection angel dust had sex all the time but this was new he liked this but when Charlie was 'awe-ing' and husk and vaggie snickered then angel dust rolled his eyes but he was hugging with all his arms and rubbing his cheek against his head affectionately h they hugged for a unnaturally long time then Anton tried to let go but angel dust really just wanted to keep hugging him. But angel dust let go it took so much willpower but he could do it.

"I saw a man in my house I lunged after him I had a death wish he taxes my neck and I was tortured for four months... While I was there I was tortured by Igor's gang leader along with him..."

Igor was massively uncomfortable and barked out

"He told me you were your brother all right and I freed you!"

Anton said no anger in his voice but sadness

"I already forgave you... At first I was mad but I saw you cringed when I was hurt and even overfead me I was supposed to be almost starved to death bear minimum to keep me dying not barebones can't even stand up....*sniff*"

Angel dust offered a hug for him but he really just wanted another hug he was desperate. He never realized how much he loved physical contact until he was showered in it. Anton continues

"Igor freed me and I wandered the streets Dimitri found me in the same dumpster we were in as a baby. I was.... A demon I killed all my brothers rivals.... I was ruthless feared killed so much then 3 months later I crashed the car trying to find Dory cause I saw finding Dory. Hehehe I was in a coma woke up he helped me I saw my face and wore bandages and a duster it was so cool I thought still do... I was a hero fought against Dimitri he used me.... We made up he told me he almost bankrupt himself keeping me alive both when he found me and when I was in a coma... Oscar sold lots of weapons and had others stolen... Started a gang war one one side gangs tried to kill us another was cops we died fighting.... That was 2018 Dimitri died first his brain was showing and his legs blown off by a gernade I died by toxic waste truck I was drenched then lit on fire then... I was here started a business with my brother.... I'm a billionaire so I should be happy! BUT EVERY NIGHT I SEE THOSE DAYS THE TORTURE MY WIFE THE MURDERS OH LORD THE MURDERS!"

He hugged angel dust and angel dust hugged back tight he did not care this time they hugged angel dust loved it he even moved closer angel even started sobbing he had major daddy issues. Anton held close and rubbed his back he stopped crying but angel did not when other spoke Igor and John shushed them Oscar was holding his mouth he definitely shipped them. Angel dust never cried in front of anyone even his best friend cherri bomb but Anton was comforting to him Anton never judged and always defended him cherri bomb was a excellent friend but she did not let him get that emotional. They were like this for 3 minutes and when it ended Anton said no judgement

"You okay you need anything I can pay for it no problem or any action I can try!"

He gave a nervous smile he was so cute in angel dust's eyes but the action angel started undressing Anton with his eyes Charlie said

"Alright! That is more than enough thank you for your story Anton and angel! That is progress mind telling us what caused the sadness?"

Angel dust had a huge grin

"No way princess!"

Anton put his arm around angels shoulder

"If he does not want to explain well I support him! He does not need to tell me why he's sad it does not matter! What matters is that angel dust my angel is sad and I must do something ANYTHING to help him!"

Angel dust blushed deeply he thought

"Why can he of all people make me blush?"

But he said

"Thanks babe! I can always rely on you antsie!"

Angel dust gave Anton a big smooch and a red mark was on his forehead he was a tomato and said very quickly

"I will make a feast to mark this occasion now I will check to see what I can make for us!"

He went there and in 2 minutes the best smell they have ever smelt was everywhere they all hudled around but Allaster came in and tried to put his finger in the batter for the brownies Anton smacked his hand with a spoon and shook his finger Allaster was not pleased he crook his neck but Anton said

"No that won't work on me and why would you taste batter you are too good for that right why would a fancy man do that?"

Niffty scowled and ranted to Allaster but Anton told him to wait and got a delicious prepared snack he had in his bag. He gave everyone unique snacks each tasty but only angel dust was left Anton looked left then right searching up and down then quietly he shown him a expert portal in his bag he reached in and the most delicious looking snack angel dust had ever seen in his life was offered to him he gobbled it down it was even better that it looked he smiled he said melancholic

"It was from my wife's recipe book I have one of each recipes on standby I know each from the bottom of my heart. You can have any when you want don't tell anyone it is a secret!"

Angel was sure he got the right man he cooked a feast every meal was delicious everyone had expert snacks but for himself he had simpily chicken flavored ramen and coke everyone was stuffing their face but Charlie asked between eating the chicken, the burgers, the pasta and her homemade fruit punch

"Why are you not eating this delicious food?"

Anton smiled

"One of my idols Diogenes the hobo philosopher was a cynic not modern cynic he believed that we should have less he had many amazing moments and the sharpest wit he made Plato look like a idiot! I will follow in his footsteps so I may get some of his amazing attributes maybe I should follow angel dust he is awesome as well so confident and witty!"

Charlie never heard something like this but when he finished his dinner he went to bed. 

"


	10. The night terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night terrors affects all

At night a bloodcurdling scream erupts In the hotel angel dust wakes up his room now looks like a cell his clothes hanged on a meat hook. He puts on make up and everyone except Anton was there. They all knew something was wrong the front doors had metal bars and a long hallway with a sharp turn was there and it was not before. They walked down munching and tearing of flesh was heard blood on the floors but they continued and saw something on all fours eating the minnotaur that angel dust refused the creature turned around and it was covered in familiar scars it snarled and ran everyone sprinted it lunged but someone threw a chair at it then knocked it out his face covered in bandaged the beast ran off climbing absurdly fast an said

"Sorry feral but I can't let you kill anyone else names Anton but I'm not Anton I call the real one prime! call me Dusty their is other Anton's they don't die but you will... I will stick with ya."

He has fresher wounds than the real Anton but the beast has fresher wounds as they moved 'Dusty' hummed a tune when asked he said

"It's classic music called in the hall of the mountain king the Anton's are not evil they are crazy this calms them down it's what Beatrice sung."

The building was weird but they arrived at a theatre Dusty pulled out a weapon he scowled and a light was on a stage seats labled for them and a voice came

"Sit my friends people call me Anton but call me.... Wait for the dramatic pause..... Maniac!"

He popped out and he had robots painted with clown make up every bot had a weapon maniac smiled insanely he was skinny and a telescope was lowered to each seat he posed showing off his body he had no shame. He was skinny his left hands fingers were bones his legs were jeans with machetes he had no nose or ears no eyelids his eyes were bloodshot he had a big X where his heart was then he whistled the feral Anton came panting like a dog with a dog collar he got on his knees and begged he got a finger out of a bag and ate it he rolled over and got a ear this grossed everyone out. Maniac said

"My dog deserves the best so I give him the freshest meat from those who love him most..... Me!"

He cut off his hand and threw it too him then pointed at the stump it grew back fast but the same scars were there then he took a grenade and threw it like a stick the feral Anton took it and blew up he grew back and whined he cried and looked down at the audience he opened his mouth his voice hoarse and not used to speaking

"Friend?.... I get friend?....new buddy?"

Maniac was furious and started beating feral into the ground it cried and begged in a human voice Dusty ran up but the clown bots shot him but saved the head in-between the intense beating of feral Maniac said to Dusty

"I know you LOATHE letting people see your face after all it is disgusting! It makes mine look cute!"

Then a Anton kicks down the door and guns down the clown robots and uses a makeshift explosive harpoon gun to kill Maniac. He laughs insanely and the head of Dusty now grown a neck is showing shock

"Trademark and our exclusive anti regeneration gel will temporary keep em dead ooooooo the spider do any people here ship RADIODUST hehehehehe hi I'm slayer! He fights for justice I fight because they love it the people who watch us from the beyond! They see the Weaver make our story we all were invented by someone we are just entertainment! And I am crazy and violent they will love me and request I make another appearance I will not be forgotten! I WILL BE SHIPPED!"

Slayer throws a bottle at Dusty who now grows even faster then he throws another at feral he gets up and sees Charlie he is teary eyed and says

"Beatrice?.... Beatrice!......honey where baby?.... I'm a papa!"

John breaks the news

"She is not Beatrice she is dead."

Feral gets on his two legs shaking he opens his mouth wide and let's a primal shriek come then he screams over and over each time he screams it gets more sad 

"LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!LIAR! SHE IS NOT DEAD SHE IS NOT YOU LIE! SHE IS.... SHE IS HERE SHE IS HERE!LIAR!LIAR! BEATRICE COME PLEASE THIS IS NOT FUNNY!NO YOU NEED SIGN LANGUAGE REMEMBER? PLEASE DON'T FORGET!"

He makes a symbol and slayer giggles

"I love you? Heh she is dead just commit violence and the Weaver might let us get redeemed!"

Charlie scowled and urges feral to come closer he is on his knuckles and teary eyed he is hugged by Dusty and hangs on to his chest tight and Dusty let's him he gets a checkbook from his duster and says to Charlie

"We got 1 and a half allies slayer might kill us to appease his 'weaver'."

Slayer puts a thumbs up

"Your right bout the killing but he does not be owned by any of us he owns us we are his and he is not a good just a guy sitting typing out our story! I am his avatar! His pawn to play!"

They move on and then the maniac appears he has the harpoon still in his head

"You know this is not FUNNY! The act was funny the smilin fella over there is funny in a comedian way the cat is funny in a clown way I am funny you are not FUNNY!" 

He pulls out a flamethrower and he gets launched by a big Anton with a crown stitched to his skull he begins to sign and Dusty translates

"I am the mad prince! Our name is Anton but a secret 2 I will reveal-"

Slayer pulls out a knife and throws it to the mad princes throat he gets stained and reality shakes slayer speaks up

"He told me no secret revealed not yet the neck knife breaks the reality! He is like Beatrice the beauty of the crimson dress now replicated! I surrender my mortal form to you oh Weaver!"

Then feral has his flesh on his feet turning into dust being blown away he clutches Dusty tightly begging

"No I can't leave I can't please I dont.."

He turns into a ash black skeleton the mad prince turns into colorful smoke and Dusty clutches the skeleton of feral he grabs his head and thigh he cries and turns into a statue saying to angel dust

"Prime loves ya angel dust take good care of him."

When Dusty becomes a statue the black of feral's skeleton flakes off now pure white. Next is maniac he pulls out a gun he fired a flag with bang hanging from a sharpened stick it fired but turns into smoke before it kills vaggie he has his body turning he cries 

"No no no! The act is not over! Not yet please more fun time I will do anything!"

He fell backwards and next was slayer he was ecstatic on his knees thanking the Weaver then he turned into a black skeleton. The floor crumbled and they all fell into Anton's room he sat up and in cold sweat he said

"Why do I sleep?"

He looks around he says nervous

"Uh I don't have any clothes just underwear."

Angel dust jokes

"What color?"

Anton looking down

"Red white and blue color of freedom."

Anton had his eyes shot open yellow burning through the darkness

"I need to tell you a secret but I can't remember it is important I may go mad!"

He starts stammering and scratches his head chattering his teeth and scratches his body muttering angel dust walks up and hugs Anton he hugs close and they keep hugging angel dust comes closer and pulls up the blanket and snuggles in the blanket they go to sleep and John and Calmire usher them outside then Anton kisses angel dust and they make out for what for them seems like a eternity angel dust loved it he never had kiss as good as the one he had. No sex was needed this was passionate enough. They cuddled and angel dust had the best sleep he had ever had in all his life even compared to when he was alive this moment was amazing.


	11. The task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel dust gets a task

Angel dust wakes up in a lounge with Boris there smiling he said

"Don't worry this is a dream I was watching you and I saw in the night terror and I saw you hug Anton your good to him you know how bad Dimitri is your not a idiot. Now some advice with Anton he has so much hobbies since he hates to be alone with his thoughts. Oh I see you want to talk what is it."

Angel dust was mad

"DID YOU WATCH US MAKE OUT!?"

Dimitri nodded and said 

"Sorry I am bored and can't leave I will watch others now you will be alone. I have a task though it is important this will be the task that decides if Anton goes crazy or stays sane! You will get a purple crystal and smash it."

Angel dust looked at his nails and said

"All right I will do it but what does it do exactly?"

Dimitri frowns and rubs his eyes

"I can't tell you exactly what it is but I can tell you what it does. It erased one memory from certain people it was supposed to only leave Dimitri with the memory but he can't get it from me! The crystal is really just Dimitri concentrating his mental powers and giving it to a specific object to do one task without needing to be dealt it does it automatically but it leads back to Dimitri. When he tried to get in my mind I flooded him with memories he suppressed and timelines where he did things he hates! Now please destroy the purple crystal. Buh bye!"

He waved then angel dust gets a vision of the specific crystal then he wakes up still in the bed with Anton. Angel dust and Anton had their face abnormally close Anton had his hands on angel dusts upper back and lower back just above his butt. Anton was slightly lower in the blanket then angel dust and angel dust had 2 right arms touching his chest and his two left touching his hair and holding his left buttocks. Angel dust decided to squeeze when in his hand it was firm but when squeezed it was soft Anton mumbled and pulled angel dust closer. He put his head on angel dusts right shoulder and his crotch pushed against his thighs right Bellow his testicles this gave angel dust a erection this gently woke up Anton. He had his eyes slowly open and be pulls himself away slightly and squints asks anxious.

"Did we make out yesterday?"

Angel dust smiles and pulls him so close so they are centimeters away from another kiss

"You know it snookums! Now I need a good morning kiss!"

Anton smirks

"If you insist my angel!"

He said this with no flirty tone this was like a fact and it made angel dust blush. Then Anton kisses angel dust passionately he ruffles his hair and grabs his amazing ass(in his opinion.) But angel dust noticed something that only he would

"Why don't you kiss with your tongue?"

Anton was not embarrassed but confused

"Their is tongue kissing?"

Angel dust was confused and Anton explained

"I know practically nothing of all those sexual acts. The only time I had a porno magazine was at 23 then Dimitri lit it on fire and forced me to go to church camp for 3 months when I was married all I knew was the very very basic stuff. The most I learned about recently and to my brothers chagrin was anal sex!"

Anton had his phone ring and he got up with his America underwear he got the phone and talked and was annoyed and put it down and told angel dust

"I need to go to the lab..... YOU CAN COME WITH ME CAN'T YOU!"

Before angel dust awnsered Anton sprinted and grabbed a large pink present with white stripes then he ripped off the Christmas tag and started cooking breakfast in bed for angel dust. In the present was 365 pieces of clothing including a lab coat Anton had on a lab coat and vest and angel dust did not get to see him change he was a bit dissapointed. the breakfast smelled delicious and husk knocked on the door

"Can I get some?"

Anton smiled and said

"Angel dust gets first pick!"

Husk sighed and said

"You let him get first pick because he is hot!"

Anton was mixing batter and he suddenly stopped angel dust could cut the tension with the knife then he responded

"Angel dust is hot but he is confident, witty, Smart, strong and funny he gets it and you get what's left capishe?"

Husk grumbled and Anton grew 4 more arms to hold a plate of flapjacks, muffins, bacon and eggs and, pork and angel dust noted the only amazing and expensive things were the bed, the kitchen and the computer but angel dust remembers he said he was a billionaire so he asks a question while Anton puts in a code.

"Can't you afford the best stuff ever since you are a billionaire and you got here in 2018 how did you get so much money that quickly?"

Anton smiled and then a elevator appeared in the wall

"I have less expensive things since I want to be like Diogenes and I am a billionaire since I offered services everyone needed but no one is providing. The services of medicine, biotech, energy, robotics, agriculture and so on I also am the leader of me and my brothers RND department."

Angel dust goes in the bathroom and changes into a lab coat that has room for his fluff he finds a poem he reads out loud

"For my angel who is smarter then most.  
I give you this gift and I pledge a toast  
You have me a companion a friend  
But I hope to be more I'm the end  
For my heart beats for you  
And I hope you do too  
A poem in each clothing I wrote  
They are all their own love note!"

Angel dust smiled he thought God was he adorable!


	12. The lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple are in the lab!

Anton put on a lab coat and green goggles he had gloves and yelled to Charlie holding a food cart

"It is up to you Charlie to share food fairly!"

He pushed out the delicious food cart and he opened his cabinet it was labled 'DIMITRI AND HIS DEALS!' he had amazing cocaine but he grabbed moonshine angel dust pocketed a bit of the coke and Anton gave husk the moonshine and he stood up straight he looked to be a foot taller and held out his hand 

"Shall we my dear?"

Angel dust blushed and took his hand then they were in a cramped elevator. Angel dust loved it since he had to put his hands all over Anton this flustered him Anton had to put his hands over angel dust as well both touching each other's lower bodies 

"We are in my lab! Here is the serum that regenerates lost limbs, the machine that copies abilities, the thought display machine, Collar that stops all magic, and baby maker for gay people!"

Angel dust grabbed Anton tight and picked him up makeing him close to his face

"Do you want kids baby?"

Anton was a tomato all he did was squeak then a door was kicked open and Dimitri stood short but tried to look tall

"Hey drop him in our lab I came for business! I got the gun, super coke and Anton give me the thingy!"

Anton sighed and said 

"Angel dust I need a favor please don't judge.... I need some venom and I need the venom to be when you are.... Aroused."

Dimitri sprinted out the room and angel dust and Anton was blushing Anton blushed even harder and took off his gloves. He took a shaky hand and reached over then angel dust rolled his eyes and said

"Let a master show you how it is done!"

Then angel dust dipped him and felt all up and down Anton's body he started stripping Anton until he was completely naked he was trying to make like a turtle then angel dust gave a huge smile and started stripping himself both got erections then the elevator dinged and John and Calmire were there Anton screamed 

"It's not how it looks I just needed venom okay!"

John said with a shit eating grin

"Sure body that is why you have a erection and you... Oh you do have a vial carry on."

Calmire asked 

"Need help?"

Angel dust hissed he did not know how much he wanted Anton to himself but by God and Satan he wanted to take him now Anton took a shaky hand and took a bit of bright pink venom then Anton said nervousness radiating from every word

"Your r-reward for h-help I will try the t-t-tongue k-kissing thing b-but I d-dont know h-how."

Angel dust smiled the widest grin he ever had

"Like this sweetheart."

They started kissing and Anton opened his mouth and angel dust had his tongue come in desperately flinging around Anton returned they met and twisted and flicked and Dimitri came in and immediately left. Anton smiled with angel dust satisfied

"Now to make my top secret project! Project Aphrodite you must come with... Clothes robot help us please!"

Angel dust faked a pout and looks down he was ecstatic for when the day of passion would come he was day dreaming and did not notice they were in the lab deeper in the lab with Dimitri. Then he put the venom vile in a tube holder and a voice came up

"Base of ultra aphrodisiac drug obtained scanning.... Side affects extreme attraction to who they mate with no mate and they will force themselves on a victim..."

Dimitri smiled and said 

"Now the thing-a-ma-bob!"

Anton shook his head

"No we make a anti venom!"

Anton took off a mask that made him look normal he scanned his eyes and Dimitri was fuming he reached his hand and Anton fell on his knees angel dust gasped

"You used the mask of deception I told you to go back now I have to make you!"

Anton was clearly in great pain his skin was being flipped angel dust hit Dimitri as hard as possible he flew and Anton had his skin sticking straight out Dimitri ran and he put his green hand crying

"Don't worry bro I will help..."

Dimitri tarted flailing screaming and Anton looked normal Anton said

"Dimitri is taking my pain away you need to combine the regeneration serum and my scale ... I grant Angel dust equal lab control as me."

The computer talked

"Need permission from master Dimitri to grant Angel dust master access."

Dimitri screamed

"Yes of course angel dust do something!"

Then a lab appeared and some scale and serum was there Anton lead angel dust to make it but it was a wrong vial Dimitri insulted him so Anton slapped his pink vulnerable flesh and Dimitri shreaked and cried. Anton lead it again and Anton was injected he flipped to his form Dimitri preferred but flipped back to normal the. Angel dust was sent to get a crystal he saw a purple crystal then heard thoughts being read from Anton

"I am the runt brother I don't know anything that could make angel dust happy. Dimitri is so much more powerful and angel dust would be happier with him! I can't even please him he has to lead me about something as simple as kissing how can I please him in the bedroom! The closest I can do is the ultra aphrodisiac but he might change his mind I can't keep him angel dust deserves better."

Angel dust smashes the crystal then Anton screams to Dimitri

"How dare you! You are a monster he was a person you... GET OUT NOW!"

Anton stormed to angel dust and started sobbing he hugged angel dust John came and so did Calmire they comforted him angel dust was confused.


	13. A terrible brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is not a good person

Anton was crying and being comforted by John and Calmire. Angel dust did not know why he asked

"What is wrong you haven't even told me."

Calmire said

"We can't tell you. Dimitri would kill you I am safe due to my charms and he could not kill John."

Dimitri burst in and screamed

"Anton! Get a hold of yourself I got news. You are relieved as co owner of company and I'm taking your billions! Be happy you are still head reaserch."

Anton stood up and asked

"What was that you suck fuck!"

Dimitri held out his hand and screamed

"Kneel!"

This made everyone except Anton kneel even people in other rooms kneeled except Allaster he was too powerful and husk who was sleeping on the floor. Anton said

"I won't follow orders from a Mengle akin bastard!

Dimitri shouted it again Anton spit out blood. He did it again his knees exploded in blood. He said it again his arm was ripped off. Anton quickly healed

"I can do this all day!"

Dimitri sighed

"Take off the form!"

Anton put up the finger then Dimitri put out his palm and blue fire happened Anton screamed clawing his face.

"You want the form fine I will show you more of how you got it! O was a good brother and made you forget all but 25 days Here is 40!"

Anton's skin boils and his bones shatter. Calmire screamed

"I thought you were a pacifist!"

Dimitri puts on a shit eating grin

"Loophole. This is pain I did not create I can't inflict real pain I made!"

John has his torso light on fire. His head grew horns his heart and lungs remaining his legs are that of a goat his arms legnthy he pointed at the door

"OUT!"

He storms our and teleports everyone walks in John and Calmire heal him and angel dust holds him close Calmire says

"He needs you he was dependent on Dimitri for his mental health. No he needs us but now he is needing angel dust he replied on...him for his mental health he never got any healing he just... Angel dust he needs you for today he needs you."

Anton now has no tears made from water he is crying blood his bones are knitting back together. Angel dust hugs close and Anton hugs back for the day they mostly hugged and cuddled they even slept together not that way. When angel dust woke up he was made breakfast all the best he ever tasted he made food like this for everyone in the hotel. He even made food for random people for free. Anton made a promise

"I will take you on date number 2 for thanks I will spend my money I still have a source of revenue a big one at that."


	14. The second date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date starts now 3 days 1 date

Angel dust is awakened at 11:59 by Anton angel dust is groggy but Anton is holding a pill and water angel dust takes it and he wakes up Anton leads angel out of the hotel and Anton starts talking

"Alright for the second date we will do what you want for 3 days I got 3 million and I do what you want... Except making love that is for a more special time and place!"

Angel dust smiles

"Well let's go to a club I'm gonna take this."

He holds out the cocaine he took and Anton chuckles and takes out his phone 

"I'm searching for your job before I forget."

Angel dust is worried and Anton is wide eyed he says

"Well that means you have a high sex drive it is not a deal breaker for me at all you are still awesome and sexy! Did I say that out loud?"

Angel dust laughs and Anton gets out his phone and searched a club he points to one and angel agrees they walk there and angel sees a huge lion man who gives him a job as a prostitute

"It's okay angel go ahead he is offering you something I can't provide I am just mad at myself for not being good enough enjoy yourself!"

Anton is emotional but he is honest angel goes into the room and Anton ordered a shot of liquor it was strong he put down the glass most of the drink remaining he got the buzz no need to be drunk then screaming from upstairs angel dust hops down with loot and grabs Anton's arm he runs and Anton puts Anton on his back grows wings and flys away they are near a big building Anton says

"Well I damaged your reputation here is my brothers drug shop and weapon shop want to destroy it I can make a expert team my bag has supplies."

He pulls out a cowboy hat and some tubes and cad bane appears he pulls out a sandvich and heavy from TF2 appears then he pulls out a rusty needle and screams

"OCTOBERFEST!"

Then he pulls out a tie and a switchblade and now spy is here Anton explains his plan to make spy look like angel dust and have him fight and 'die' then cad bane and heavy burst in medic ubercharges heavy and angel dust and Anton In monster form destroy everything."

But spy needs DNA from angel to turn into him and angel dust speaks the widest grin

"The only DNA I am willing to part is hair and it has to be plucked by my boyfriend Anton!"

Anton was ecstatic he had so much joy but when he tried to pluck hair from his arm angel wags his finger and grabs his crotch and winks Anton is sweating bullets it was amazing to work up Anton it was angel dust's new favorite thing. He pulls a shaky hand and asks the gang to turn around they will not order him Anton follows angel dust's order so they have to follow angel dust's order. Anton is pleading

"Please ask them to turn around?"

Angel dust smiles he jokingly says

"No I want them to watch!"

Anton does not get the joke but he says

"Alright I would even make love to you in public if you really wanted it... alright the 1st date was for me the 2nd for you!"

Anton reaches and angle dust says

"Turn around you glorious bastards."

They turn around and angel dust drops his pants and Anton takes a bit of hair and Anton gulps

"Wow that's....wow."

Anton gets up and angel dust pulls up his pants and spy now can turn into angel dust. To make a long story short the plan worked


	15. The second date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut just smut

In the safehouse Anton and Angel dust rest on a couch snuggling but angel dust was needing to take the edge off. So they started to make out but angel dust wanted more so he ruffles Anton's hair and rubs his but but he needs more so he tis off Anton's pants and asks as he decends

"Sucking your dick is not making love so just relax."

Angel dust puckers his lips and slowly inserts Anton's member into his mouth he licks and grabs his testicles angel dust muffled said

"These seem full babe when was the last time you came?"

Anton said between moans

"I have not came since Beatrice or ma-mah- that's good! Or masterbated ever... Oh Lord this is good I never would have thought this would be th-this p-p-p-pleasurable!"

Angel dust bobbed his head up and down slightly and licked the underside then licked the side and back down in a half circle. Anton took very little time to come and angel dust had no pants on he sat near Anton's dick his buttcheeks having Anton's dick in between he was playing dumb

"You never masterbated that's like impossible!"

Anton was blushing he did not go flacid still hard

"It is it takes willpower but it leaves me sexually frustrated like now... You know this is romantic so if you w-WOW!"

Before Anton even finished his sentance angel dust put Anton's dick in his ass. He riding it looking down smirking after a couple bounces he crashed down and moved left and right this made Anton gasp. Angel dust loved it but Anton said moaning and pa ting between every word

"You...deserve....pleasure....too..."

Anton started moving his hips and he rolled his waist around. Angel dust had one of his hand grasped and Anton moved furiously trying to give angel dust as much pleasure as he gave him eventually Anton gave angel dust a clumsy hand job. Anton took longer then angel dust but angel dust came then Anton tooke them in a missionary pose and grew enough arms to match angel dust then crossed them still penetrating angel dust like like a piston. Anton started to kiss angel dust passionately their tongues twisting and turning angel dust eyes started to roll up in his skull. Angel dust had his penis being rubbed by Anton's waist over and over going up like a hand job without hands eventually angel dust came and it made their chests stick together Anton ripped off his shirt angel dust took it off in a strip tease Anton scratched his chin

"What to do now...I don't know any other sexual poses or anything what do you want me to do?"

Angel dust was never asked this question not once in his entire career or his personal sexlife. He blushed and angel dust said

"You know their is one thing I wanted to try... But we might need lube."

Anton was wide eyed

"OH...as you wish I got lube right in the couch cushions."

While Anton was looking angel dust grabbed Anton's ass very plump he had his knees on the couch looking in a table on the floor Anton looked back this is what angel dust wanted he geared up and Anton was a bit worried he slid in and Anton gasped and groaned angel dust waited for a bit Anton said

"I did not... Continue if you want..."

Angel dust did he pumped and grabbed Anton holding him up rubbing his fluff Anton loved so much against his back angel dust had to summon all his arms to hold him up Anton shapeshifted to become lighter so angel dust could lift him angel dust grabbed his legs and moved Anton up and down on his cock. Angel dust came twice then Anton eventually came. He still was hard.

"Wow how long have you been without sex."

Anton counted on his fingers

"Decades at least."

Angel dust started to suck Anton's penis expertly again and he came he kept sucking until Anton was flacid then they collapsed on each other it was early evening when they woke up Anton was naked in a apron making food.

"Wakey wakey angel dust! I got food."

Angel dust and Anton ate up and chatted. They spent the night and rest of the day together.


	16. The second date part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the second date

"Well the 3rd date was meant to be the date of making love but that was awesome and I have not regrets...from yesterday."

Anton says a explosion is heard outside a large fish man with silver teeth screams death threats and Anton gets man bat with him using a bat toy to help him escape and he gets Spiderman to help angel dust escape Anton runs out and angel dust sees he does not last long in the right so he runs into the hotel and vaggie is scolding him but he screams

"We gotta save Anton! THEY GOT HIM!"

The radio Allaster has turns on a distorted voice comes on

"You make a decision quick because the boy what's happening to him is sick. I will tell you how to save him but a favor you owe me and then some! I will play some proof of my claims... I can't think of a rhyme but here is the proof!"

Then Anton is heard screaming and pleasing as power drills go off and he cries

"Dimitri please! I don't know what I did wrong!"

Dimitri says sobbing

"I'm sorry but I have to!"

The voice comes back on

"See I am not cheat follow my command or he will not be sweet."

Everyone agrees and the radio spits out playing cards and a portal forms everyone hears screams and they step in.


	17. A sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dark

They walk in a dark hallway screams echoing they lead down and see down below the goat man and Dimitri the goat man hooks up Anton and Boris in something that looks like the electric chair Dimitri is sobbing and the goat man hits him and bellows

"You know this is the only way to stop the apocalypse so shut up and go in the room... And you guests can join him thank you Anton for power canceling gas!"

Anton screams and Dimitri sobs hard he sniffles and explains

"This is the way to stop the apocalypse... I would kill, rape or torture anyone or anything for anton! The road YOU SET HIM DOWN LEAD HERE! I HAVE TO DO THIS THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!"

Vaggie slams him so hard against the bullet proof glass it shatters then they run in Anton has a nanometer thin skin suit and a VR helmet bolted on his skull along with earmuffs Anton is getting mysterious chemicals pumped into him and the goat man laughed and said

"YOU FOOLS YOUR PETTY ETHICS WILL CAUSE PAIN AND SUFFERING FINE THEY GO FREE BUT I WONT GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF KILLING ME!"

The goat man violently rips off his head and the 2 are set free Boris introduced himself

"I am Boris Bykov welcome to... I don't know here is the portal out leave Dimitri and me I will have a chat with him and try to help your way madame Charlotte... Sorry Charlie I am trying to charm because I am not used to visitors but Dimitri erased certain memories altered others I will tap into his mind and remind you..."

They remember that Anton and Dimitri have been there for as decades at least he was here before Igor and Oscar but around the time of all Capone.

"Your welcome and take care and remember to have plenty of fun hehehe!"

Boris smiled and had and waved them off they arive in a palace


	18. The mad illegitamete habberdasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the mad hatter and Anton was kidnapped AGAIN!

They arrived at the palice Anton was excited lead them into a large hall with a man slightly taller than niffty by like 1 inch he was a purple mad hatter like person who had rabbit ears and yellow eyes when he saw Anton they caught up and when he saw the others he put on a forced smile and took a deep whiff

"You spider! He healed you took filthy diseases and you took one of his 3 virginities. You must be his lover *sniff* and you are dirty I don't enjoy dirty dust especially it leads to dust bunnies and I am not ready to be a father!"

He clicked a button and a foreign song played Anton loved it but then a buzz was heard and Anton knocked out and the hatter shushed them

"Don't wake up my best friend you will take him I know it but I want some fun so stay here for a week I have some friends I will take care of him... Boris tried to avoid me I made them come here my best friend of all time is back the lover will live like a king but I am the closest I AM HIS BEST AND MOST SPECIAL FRIEND YOU WONT TAKE HIM! ESPECIALLY YOU CAT YOU REMIND ME OF MY DAD! NOW I HATE YOU GOOD DAY!"

A rhino man ran and picked up Anton and the hatter and teleported when the hatter threw a card. The speakers cracked to life and Boris spoke

"Sorry lads you made a deal he forced you to come here. But go in this special room it will make cardboard soldiers but you need it so you get your dose of exposition to flesh out this house and the hatter and learn how to save Anton."

A bank vault door came and Allaster decided to go in because he was bored and he saw a shrine to Anton with a board showing everything and a computer the door shut and a collar got on allasters neck and a computer flashed open telling a story

"I am Jeb Schmell I was the illegitamete son to a king to a habberdasher. I am here since I spent my life trying to be like his other son driven insane by Mercury from the hats I got here and took my father brainwashed him and got him killed by the radio demon I planned to kill myself but found HIM! My special friend he came and treated me as a special person and befriended me he did not have to he even showed me alive and wonderland and wander over yonder he called me WANDER! I brainwashed him and we made a army after this message ends the pesky crystal will smash anyway the army was destroyed by Dimitri's 30 elite soldiers 28 died. But a chip in his brain allows control by me it can be destroyed by 3 certain songs playing based on him one is by toad this will also kill all my robots another is Papyrus theme remix this will boost Anton's power by 50 times the last is a emotional song I won't back down it is called from barnyard the movie this will give a army of coyotes made of steel to whoever opposed me this will make things fun now goodbye my new enemy!" Suddenly a crack and memories of a army storming hell like normal. But there was iron soldiers with hats, polka dot dragons, hunters with a blade and musket with a spade on their cheat and imps with a heart logo.

Then the door opens everyone is fighting cardboard robots Allaster tries to use his power bit he can't. Husk just throws water on one and rips it up everyone follows and Allaster gets the collar off. Now they must save Anton...again


	19. The first song a skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NYEHHEHE

Allaster is pressured to reveal what's inside he did the group is creeped out then they venture into a war room with anton wearing armour and 2 greatswords in each hand he swings vaggie pulls out a spear but Anton manages to send her spear flying he dashes to angel dust but rolls and throws a sword on the ground and hops up to a chandeleir he sunndenly bellows while stabbing himself

"Run guys the control is slipping password is my name!"

Anton cuts off his arm and legs they run and they find a crystal tied to a computer they put on a skeleton theme and the room shakes and a laugh is heard as a wall is smashed into

"Nyehehe tis I the great Papyrus!"

Anton is all skeleton he has a large bone as a staff and he summons 4 gaster blasters he jumps on one and smashes onto Allaster who is knocked into the crystal it shatters and memories surge into Anton who suddenly grows flesh he cries on his knees he just keeps sobbing and screams

"You bastards you.... Dear lord i....no no NO!"

He stands up and he runs away as if terrified when seeing Igor he mouths a name and runs

John speaks

"He thinks your....him."

Igor looks at his hands and says nothing he walks off and Boris interrupts

"Next computer in the zoo."

Then a map falls and they head to the zoo quiet no one says a word they arrive and see a boar man along with a gorilla man Allaster just kills them and then a cow appears on the computer and a portal comes 99 regular steel coyotes and 10 silver painted steel coyotes they ride 9 of them the last one is skinny and has a necklace of chicken feet he is bronze with a silver underbelly.


	20. Habberdasher yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of habberdasher Jeb Schmell

The group exited the room and found the computer right outside ripped up and destroyed the crystal missing and a path of cookies and bottles of something lead them to a large stairway leading to Anton and the habberdasher with a huge computer the habberdasher screams

"Not a step closer I have 4 bombs and no qualms to detonate so do as I say or your friends will pay."

A purple portal appears with Dimitri stepping out

"I promised to kill you if you mess with my brother and I don't break any promises!"

Dimitri sprints up the stairway and the habberdasher snaps and Anton turns he now is skinny and his wounds fresh his face is messed up he has no eyelids or ears or nose one cheek is gone showing his gums and his scalp is shaved his forehead branded he has a blanket he is covered in snow shivering Dimitri claws his face and stomps so hard the building shakes then the habberdasher is surrounded by a crystal prison and Anton goes back to normal he is holding his head dimitri leaves and makes a portal that leads to the happy hotel but the habberdasher says

"No a question is unawnered and I cannot allow this game to end now. The 2 virginities Anton has are taken by 2 separate entities. The last is Anton's ability to shapeshift he can make a hole to allow a man to-"

Charlie stops him and they run out while habberdasher says

"Don't worry friend this game will never end the crystal prison will fall in 10 decades!"

Anton goes back in and goes to husks bar

"One alchohol beverage!"

He gets handed a shot of tequila he gulps it down and husk asks

"Wow I never thought you would need one."

Anton responded

"Well when your brother tortured you and 10 seconds later your best friend captured you and tried to make you kill your friends you are not in a healthy place now please give me the bottle here is a tip because I don't fucking know."

Husk was shocked

"First off no one pays so thank you and second I don't think you are the person to swear."

Angel dust comes up and kisses Anton who blushes and gulps down the drink

"Hey snookums you alright."

Anton says sad

"Why are you here... Your job could make you happier than me so please just do it one last time I want you to... I don't know just I need to be alone and i... Just do it I don't want to talk just... Bye my angel."

He stands up and walks away angel dust feels... Something he can't even name.


	21. A client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut angel and client

Angel was not going to waste a opportunity to fuck given by Anton he found horse man angel said

"Hey is it true that horses have a gigantic cock!"

The horse man said

"Yup and I got money and a hotel you in?"

Angel grabbed his arm and they walked in to a motel room not romantic angel dust thought

"Anton would have made a better room."

Before he knew it the horse man was naked and by god it was huge like mega ultra supreme huge. 

"Suck it bitch."

Angel dust heard him say it no passion just wanting some euphoria and well he was going to do it and it was definitely bigger than Anton but Anton would have tried to make passion with the noises he made making angel dust want to go further the man just grunted and told him 

"Oh God yes oh yes."

Angel could not help but think of Anton then he was flopped on his back and it entered it felt like it went to his stomach it hurt in a good way but angel was completely flacid and he came very early and just left dropped the money and left. It did not feel like real pleasure but angel wanted to find real pleasure so he went to a deer man and got sex from him his was thick and big it started as sucking then it entered angel ground it down he twisted and turned and he came 3 times angel wanted more he craved true passion this was hollow so he joined a orgy he was by a octopus man it going deep as deep as the horse while this was happening he was sucking off a snake man not sir pentius but another it was true 2 penises and he kissed one then the one licking the hole he jacked off a shark again with 2 penises and 2 men one a chicken man another a chameleon he was there for hours he needed more he craved more but he was not getting it he needed to find Anton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter


	22. Anton's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet some familiar faces

Angel dust searched and needed a pick-me-up so he took some of his money 12 million is a lot and he went to buy some cocaine but he saw something off he followed a man in a duster them he heard a howl and the man turned around face bandages and the scars and burns along with the X on his chest

"Ah the boyfriend of prime. You wondering why I'm here well prime is meditating he is going in the realm between unconscious and conscious so we can come out of his head we are in his head so our life is dependent on him as long as Anton is alive we can come back to life though it hurts a lot, Follow me to the tree."

They arive in the woods the trees nearby are black and have thorns the leaves on them are black as night or red as blood they have tiny eyes and tiny mouths. Nearby is a tree like a oak from earth with green leaves and a gentle hum. Dusty knocks and wood moves a elevator is present Dusty calls feral and he comes he has overalls and a cowboy hat with boots and gloves he is getting a piggy back ride on Dusty panting like a dog this is making angel dust laugh like crazy Dusty is a bit embarrassed. Then they come down and in the middle of the room is a ball of sap with Anton In the middle he is meditating he has a robe a kimono to be precise Dusty puts on a children's cartoon for feral which he watches sitting criss cross vigilante is playing GTA and Dusty starts playing a guitar and maniac listens then talks

"Hello readers who are watching!"

He waved toward a wall and then maniac just keeps listening to music Dusty sings a song deep voice the hum is coming from Anton and it gives off a comforting heat that angel dust sits by it relaxes him even loosens his muscles and let's him sleep he wakes up to some cracking and moonlight comes from holes in the tree the Anton's are gone. And Anton the real Anton breaks out with silky smooth skin and more hair on his head he feels his chin sighs and stands up with shaky steps 

"Hello my beautiful angel I had to meditate to realize why I need people and I realized I really love you."

He falls on angel dust and laughs a crazy laugh and they cuddle angel dust is willing just to be there but... Maybe a bit of sex. This became a option when Anton said

"You know this is one of the romantic times and.... We can make love... I-If you w-want."

Oh yes that was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up some smut


	23. Making love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in a tree and romance and character building

The tree had only 2 people and angel dust was ready Anton was nervous he still was not confident he held up a finger

"I have a question... Why do you like me... I have scars and your beautiful I am burned and cut to a mess you are glorious I.... You could do so much better so why me?"

Angel dust did not realize how much Anton was hurting but I mean his friend his best friend brainwashed him and his brother hurt him very badly so it made sense

"You may be damaged but your are nice and quirky. You are great don't worry."

Anton smiled he took these words to heart he blushed and he said

"One more erm question a personal one what are your um... *Points at fluff and gulps* th-those."

Angel dust smiled

"Size D and anything you want!"

Anton was sweating he gulped

"Alright let's start im ready!"

Anton took off his kimono he had jeans underneath and Anton asked

"You want me to take off your clothes?"

Angel nodded and he took off his shirt said sorry under his breath and started feeling angel dusts "fluff" Anton massaged and angel had his head back he felt and massaged his chest and made arms to feel around his arms and he made tentacles which wrapped around angel dusts belly tightening in a pleasurable sensation Anton felt a nipple and started to suck he put both nipples in his mouth and sucked and pulled he felt around it and stopped

"So it's breasts!"

He began again anton felt it was pleasurable but not enough to climax more like a intimate massage so angel stopped him and plopped him on his back took off his pants and Anton's as well he felt around Anton and found a specific scar a large X on his chest was pleasurable and his thighs as well he used 4 arms so he made another to give a handjob and started to enter Anton's butthole. Angel started to to penetrate and he started to gently nibble his neck it made Anton moan loudly he clearly was good and he kept going he wrapped his arms around angel dust he felt his back and wrapped his legs around angels plump ass.

"Please don't stop!"

Anton loved this and angel did too when he finished anton asked 

"Let me try something."

He then plopped angel dust on his back and tried to give him a blowjob he bobbed his head and he cocked it side to side slowly while his tongue licked from the underside to the far to the back slowly then fastly back Anton massaging angel dusts thighs and making arms to grab his cock and give a handjob angel dust knew he needed help and when he came Anton coughed and smirked

"Well now I may be pregnant! Ah just kidding I thought it would be uh different!"

Anton smiled he was happy angel dust opened his mouth and Anton said rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh I learned that from... Looking I watched your... Movies....and it was jealousy that spiked but I payed attention you were awesome and I wanted to get some of your awesomeness and talent and give it back to you!"

Angel was happy he never heard a more genuinely honest complement. Anton looked down

"I mutatwd myself to get rid of a gag reflex. I can also up our sensitivity of pain and *Anton got close to angel dusts ear* pleasure..."

This word made angel dust happy he agreed and Anton said 

"Um who first me or you?"

Angel dust gave a wide smile

"You honey..."

Anton closed his eyes and a yellow glow came from his eyes and went through his body he said

"Alright my sensitivity is- aaaaaah!"

Angel grabbed his crotch he looked

"That was f-fast!"

Angel touched anywhere on his body and it felt good for Anton even touching his arm bit when he touched his side he laughed very hard!

"Stop I'm ticklish there it's so much worse now!"

Angel dust would remember that for later but when he touched his thighs, X and bulge he immediately came. Anton said

"Now you!"

Anton grabbed angel's breast all of a sudden and tweaked angel grabbed so hard he Drew blood Anton screamed and angel was sorry he was bleeding and he was healing his eyes yellow bright like jewels or the sun warm he apologized over and over he was not concerned with his immense pain he said

"I should not have all of a sudden grabbed you at 100 times pleasure I am so sorry!"

Angel gasped 100 times what pain he must have went through he had to make up.... He got it!

"Grab em baby I'm sorry you must hurt at 100 times the pain!"

Anton said 

"All it is, is pain tolerance when you hurt bad on the outside it doesn't hurt as much..."

Before it could continue he grabbed angel dust and started to tweak the left breast and suck the right lightly nibbled it and massaged angel dusts arms and started to massage he stood up grabbing angel dust like he was 5 pounds and entered him and slammed him down and he started to kiss and suck his neck feeling up and down he moved him up and down and he made tenticles and layed with tenticles supporting his back and grabbed under and over his breast and gently rotated him his cock in angel dusts ass and he was pushing up and down very fast this made him cum all over even on Anton who just kept doing it for 10 minutes till he fell angel dust wasn't going to lose in this game of pleasure so he rode Anton while he bit his lips injecting a impure aphrodisiac into Anton's blood angel was all over him primal wanting more Anton was along for the ride angel made clicking noises and ground and slammed his ass on Anton's cock. He purred and rubbed their chests together after a while he started to cuddle and realized he was so into it he turned primal but Anton either did not notice or care he loved angel and was ready to deal with anything they layed on a pile of leaves in each other's arms sap that was surrounding Anton before covering them and eventually angel dusts phone rung apparently the tree moved close to the hotel and Dusty told them it was 2 days since he was in the hotel and vaggie was mad. Angel dust wanted to just stay cuddled up with Anton but reality called


	24. Truth serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton and angel dust tension

Anton and the rest are hanging out on the main hall and Oscar and Igor watching anime John drinking and Calmire grabbing debris from the carpet Charlie speaks up

"We need to do some therapy."

Calmire speaks up

"That's why I am making a truth serum we will tell our stories and I learned you would say this from precognition due to my crystal ball."

John says

"Why do you speak like that it's like one of those uh machines."

Calmire shrugs and mixes a green liquid with the debris he gives a thumbs up and chairs are put they all go in a circle and Calmire starts

"I saw my death in this ball I cannot tell since that would be what people call spoiling."

Anton touches the ball and shreiks he grabs his head

"Why do I need to see them.... THATS INFINITY TIMES WORSE.... I DONT NEED A EXPLAINATION!"

Calmire calmy says

"He is seeing the multiverse also we should drink the truth serum *Anton keeps shreaking and John smashes the ball and Anton stops and hugs angel dust* you know that costs 3 dlars you will have to pay for that."

Anton drinks and starts talking as everyone cringed except angel dust who was into it.

"The first one was Allaster and angel dust banging the second was everyone in the hotel in a orgy."

Everyone was suffering on the inside and out Anton smiled and everyone except angel dust was into it

"The third one was us having a child I gave birth we did not stop at one... It was amazing."

Angel dust cringed

"You want kids?!?"

Anton had a look of grief and shock he shut up angel dust did too. Vaggie said

"How can you have kids you are both men!"

John responded it made Allaster get some questions he did not drink any truth serum

"Anton can grow a vagina."

Calmire speaks up

"The truth serum is really truth potion."

Husk speaks up

"You did not drink any."

Calmire said

"I never lie and have no shame as proof I will tell you when I blinded myself for a month I licked the toilet paper to know if I wiped good."

Everyone was disgusted

Oscar spoke up red as a tomato

"Me a-and Igor are p-planning to g-g-g-go to a l-love h-hotel!"

Igor said embarrassed

"I got a sexy suit for Oscar."

Everyone was uncomfortable John spoke up

"I need to fight people or I go bloodthirsty and rampage and Calmire uses bones to make charms and his mind reading charm is faked!"

Calmire stands up

"I will be gone for a bit I need either 30 people's bones or to find the original."

John and Igor shapeshift to give other people's bones Anton can get rid of pain so he feels nothing but John can not, Anton said

"I only had sex with 2 people Beatrice and Angel dust."

Calmire grabbed a mossy tooth and ate it now the truth serum wore off and husk spoke up

"That was gross as hell."


	25. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets therapy

Anton is alone he is unseen and angel dust was not doing well he thought he did say something wrong so he made a questionable desision and tried to find Dimitri or the bunny he did not know where the bunny lived but found Calmire a horn in his right ear

"Jeb lives in South pentagram Carol avenue 1200. I read your mind and I can tell you Anton is hurting he needs support but needs to be alone. Just don't blow it, you don't need to worry about that now. But do go and find one of them they know better and avoid the subject for now don't deny it he wants children and loves kids he awes at every baby he sees. The action he does not meaning to hurt you will in fact do it but you need to let emotions settle and you are physically changing due to physiological torment I have a remedy you are attached to him so go on a date or you will begin to change into what I call the slutty spider you may as you say bang him if that happens."

Calmire sips tea vaggie says

"Wow thanks for getting through to him!"

Calmire asks 

"Where is Charlie I have therapy ideas."

Calmire goes and then angel dust thinks of what to do and where to go on the next date.


	26. The third date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel prepares and goes on the 3rd date

Angel decided they were going camping Anton liked that John was letting them take his wood lands he owned Anton got his food,clothes,toothbrush and so on and angel got that stuff but sexier. They got in Anton's limmo and arrived Anton set up the tent and he set up his outddoor kitchen with a grill a fireplace and he made them smores they shared a cabin and had lots of fun but a woodland family with kids came and brought reality back in they wanted food the older brother ate it all and the father was too drink to drive the mother too high and they got some and left it was awkward afterward the kid played with Anton while the mother and father just sat down. Anton was good with kids he really was and when the mother was eyeing up Anton angel dust hissed venom not aprodisiac but angry harmful venom this instead of his pink nice smelling venom it was green and foul odor Anton could not sniff it neither could the kid but he had no nose so it made some sense.

"When are you shithead's leaving?"

The couple did not pay attention just loitering and eating their food the mother said.

"Oh you gays are the same no patience and hating us straight people!"

angel dust when Anton was not looking kicked the dad's ass and they took the kid away. Angel said nothing but was still somewhat transformed Anton was tired but angel was not the kid always wanted to play their parents neglected the kid and he had a friend in him so Anton just layed on angel dusts lap on the couch they brought and angel dust was rubbing his scalp and when he heard a noise he looked around and saw a photographer Anton fell asleep but angel carefully got up without disturbing Anton's sleep and spit a web on the man the man begged

"Please all I was doing was getting tabloids trying to watch youse fuck is all eh no harm let meh go please?"

Angel was not having it he destroyed his camera which had pictures of them but let him go, and came back and cuddled next to anton in his sleep Anton hugged angel angel dust hugged back and they fell to sleep


	27. Third date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the woods and angel dust falls further

Anton was cooking burgers and making omelettes because he wanted to combine all meals. His food was magnificent he even fed hells version of racoons he was like a Disney princess. A hells bear came and tried to kill Anton when he was distracted angel dust clawed it Anton was listening to loud music so he did not hear when angel dust killed the bear angel moved it in to the woods Anton made heart pancakes and pasta. He assumed the blood was ketchup or hot sauce. Calmire came in the woods Waring a wolf pelt the size of a lion he sat down and talked to Anton in private then to angel dust

"You may be in danger of turning into something bad and making a mistake angel dust. I can help but you need to make up with Anton while I will be gone for 5 days searching for rare ingredients. Also there is a serial killer in the woods he is my decendent he is a culture coyote hybrid with my tail he has my goat legs as well but his head is a dog he has a twin who you can trust he has a large red X on his head so the scenario in movies where they tell you to shoot the other never happens. He was that specific it is a tattoo so it will not go away."

Anton made soup and Calmire ate 32 bowls Anton was cooking and he said a head chef was coming to check his food in a feast Dawn the next day a boar chef man he cringed when he saw Anton and talked mockingly

"Hello scab get me the crappy food...holy shit this is good and you got me a whore wow that is so kind!"

Anton said sheepish

"That is my boyfriend sir..."

Angel dust blushed Anton almost never called him his boyfriend. The boar man laughed and banged the table Anton had a tear roll down his face and he walked away the boar man said 

"You have to have those scans under the belt then I mean hoo boy you are sick not in a good way either! Bahahahahaha!"

angel dust picked up the chef and tossed him at the bear corpse that had a wolf nearby he was eaten and Anton was running in the forest and came back with a friend he was the serial killer angel dust was told about Anton was bring nice and socializing he was already being very close he was even offering him to stay overnight because he told a tale about him being abandoned by his girlfriend and his brother cheated on his girlfriend he even said the other was a serial killer and he does not want to be alone so angel dust was waiting for any moment alone he sharpened Anton's knives and mocked angel because he knew and when Anton had to use the bathroom angel snapped his neck after he stabbed him. Anton came out worried and patched him up he never left his side and held his hand angel dust was constantly cuddled and kissed and he felt himself becoming more attached to Anton he wanted more contact and he felt hungry all of a sudden so angel made him food and angel wanted fresher meat so Anton not even giving a single question hunted a wolf and watched angel devour it he was not scared and the leftovers which was edible he froze the rest he fed to the birds with angel dust angel dust ate a bird when Anton was feeding a baby bird he built a bird house even. Angel dust felt his spine crack as he got taller he felt his mouth overproduce saliva which combined with his toxins. His toxins becoming more potent and when he sneezed Anton was covered in webs he jokes and calls it comfy he could not take it off so he only uses one arm now angel dust ripped it off and his shirt he took off his apron before it was ruined. Angel felt horny but Anton said

"Let me create a romantic setting and then we can make love."

Angel dust could not sleep that night so he set up a romantic setting in a cave and made webs as a bed he made cute carvings with his claws and made venom his aphrodisiac I'm the air angel dust was immune. Anton had his purified aphrodisiac in his bag he decided to out a bit in a drink Anton would get at breakfast this morning. Anton did take it and he felt weak but horny so angel dust carried him to the cave Anton was now ultra horny like angel dust wanted this is what angel dust wanted.


	28. The third date part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Anton was feeling very well and they went to the bed it was a little sticky Anton pushed angel dust in the bed and started to make out with him he grinded angel dust and felt up and down him he got his tongue and our it in his mouth and sucked it he felt his breasts and played around he moved them kneaded them and tweaked them he moved down and started to suck angels cock he was desperate this was not them pleasuring each other in turns this was different Anton kept overwhelming angel In pleasure he used his tentacles to rip off his clothes and he rammed him self in and started pumping very fast extremely fast. He did the tentacle trick but put the tentacles all over his body sucking different points angel just kept coming all over everything was covered but once was not enough no matter what Anton kept going he put angel dust in the doggy position and leaned over to his back he played with his breast and made hands to pleasure angel dust. 

"Whoah honey let me get some on you!"

Anton would not listen so angel had to web him up so he could get in Anton was fighting but when angel sucked underneath he stopped fighting angel dust cocked his head and pulled it deep in his throat he licked and sucked bobbed moving so much at once angel felt anton's plump ass then when he came he inserts himself deep in rolled side to side Anton started to grins it down he was as desperately needing as angel dust at this point. They were pleasuring each other for hours when they both tired Anton was comfy in the webs and they slept in their sleep angel got bigger his jaw split he grew eyes and he grew a spinerette above his asshole. Angel dust hunted and got Anton some food he ate it he was not going to refuse his boyfriend but when they were fed up angel bit Anton and said

"Ready for round two?"

Angel went plopped him on his back and his web stuck to the floor angel rode in a reverse cowboy he bobbed up and down as Anton watched his back he ripped a finger free and fingered angel dusts spinerette angel made the aheago face he enjoyed this they continued and when he came webs flew his nose was left so he could breath angel purred and put his hand to stick on the floor he ripped up his chest and licked and nibbled as he put his penis in Anton's ass. They kept going with Anton having muffled moans they enjoyed this. Calmire burst in "I am here now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by predator and prey by AngeliaDark go read it it is better than mine


	29. Angel turns back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title and a hinti to the gate of Calmire

Angel dust leaps at Calmire he ruined the passion he sidestepped yawning he was not at all afraid

"I am not scared of what you do directly angel dust but what the consequences of a action passed you made. You are responsible for my death not directly you can't kill me but I forgive you, you could have never known and it was the best choice you had."

Angel was hit with a needle in the neck his excess hair fell off, hos jaw crushed together and seemed to return to normal, his extra eyes closed and sealed he was unconscious this time that much energy he heard a crazed laugh taunting and John screaming

"NO NO NO THIS IS NOT REAL IT CAN'T WAKE UP PLEASE! I CAN'T NOT YOU.... IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Angel dust felt guilty and saw a John hunched over Calmire his throat slit they are underground a bright gem behind them John covered in blood sobbing. He wakes and Calmire knows what he saw he feels the front of his neck Someone is driving it is John. Calmire and Anton talk using sign language Anton is shocked his eyes wide and Anton hugs angel dust and Calmire he still has webbing so he is stuck Calmire pours a liquid and the web melts. They get out and Allaster smiled

"You crazy kids got that feeling locked up got it worked out... Good if not go back please THANK YOU BYE."

They get in Igor and Oscar get in they are closer seeming and they are happy. Husk scoffed

"Everyone is getting action even Charlie and vaggie got some!"

Vaggie gave him the death stare and husk looked away and cleaned the table. 

"Thanks for the dirty table by the way Charlie..."

Charlie ignored him and welcomed everyone back. Husk laughed and Calmire broke the ice

"My death draws near but I have at least a month so I am happy and not scared it in fact comforts me so I will be writing my will and testament no peeking."

Everyone was shocked how calm Calmire was and John just kept denying it was coming.


	30. A fight is playing out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks for a favor

John is at the bar he seems a bit off he says loudly

"I need to talk to anton right about now about a favor!"

Anton cones down with Calmire Calmire says

"Turns out I already written it a bit ago... And I know what you need anyone is welcome."

Everybody went thru had nothing better to do they arrived in one of anton's worlds and Calmire started to talk

"John needs to fight Anton because he is getting backed up...of power I know what you are thinking angel dust that is gross and those are fluff not breasts Anton I am sorry but it is true."

Anton looks a bit down and angel tried to comfort him it worked Anton was forced out of the bubble and John was in his normal form the glass was up they could see no matter what they were starting in the normal form. John came up he grabbed a tree trunk and slammed against Anton he made blocked and parried Anton even took the branch he was preparing to slam the branch on John's head but John punched through Anton's chest they poofed back at their starting point John had his jaw outstretch to a dog his ears going in and moving like fox ears he grew a tail and he grew longer nails Anton grew 4 arms and he got a exoskeleton very hard he got locust wings and acid spit his eyes become beady but with a yellow tint he coughed up some paste and reinforced his body John came close and threw a boulder Anton spit acid turning it into a mist of dust and he flew up and slammed down to him he grabbed him and flew up john fought but when they reached cloud hight Anton grabbed his jaw with 2 arms and started pulling down his other 2 arms clawed his chest his lower jaw was being ripped off it pulled some flesh from his neck and Anton beat him with his own jaw and let him crash down Charlie said

"Wow why would they be so brutal they can heal right but it still should hurt."

Then they poofed back and John turned into a large bear with bark armour and a steel club with poison spikes he had a metal arm which hurled fire and Anton turned into a large black skinny demon with a pale mask his eyes glowing a very bright yellow his wooden mask seemed to actually be his face. He had marble armour and 2 swords Calmire spoke up

"Anton took his Oni form I would not think he would turn into that... John is screwed."

The "Oni" ran up and stabbed one side but the metal hand grabbed the sword the bear headbutted him and threw his sword high into the sky the Oni walked up the bear and kicked his head flew up and slammed it down the Oni said

"That's gotta HURT sorry but you wanted this!"

The voice was stoic and deep his voice was frighting but respectable and fatherly this was a unnaturally off combination. The bear said his voice seemed to come out hard and gravelly

"I did you bastard why do you like fluff it's just hair!"

The Oni has one eye grow a deep firey red

"Just fluff!?!? That is the most sexy thing I have seen here!" Everyone looked at angel dust who was a bit embarrassed but shrugged it off

The wood jaw burst open a orange toungue poked out his teeth pearly whites but the inside eof his mouth was a pink he had yellow flames in his hand and a fox man with 2 knives appeared his body was tar looking but had a fox skull as his head another appeared a shorter tar man hunched with a ram skull he had a double sided spear. The fox ran up and stabbed the bears leg and stabbed the metal arm and ripped the metal arm off the stub slammed his on a rock destroying his head. The ram ram up and stabbed the back of bear slipped under and jabbed him with a knife from his leg he was stomped and then the Oni snapped and his sword lit on fire turning the wood armour into a fire on him The Oni grabbed the spear and climbed up the bears back did a frontflip and flew down he stabbed into the brain of the bear hard enough to send dust flying around then then they poofed they panted the final round was coming then Calmire spoke

"If Anton wins he wins but if John wins it is a tie this will be a win win for Anton but a lose lose for John he wanted to win."


	31. A battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax of the battle

Calmire chuckles

"I mean in the original universe it's fluff but in this... Nah just messing with you."

Allaster asked 

"What universe?"

Calmire gave him a pamphlet explaining the multiverse 

John was struck by lightning and there was a blue crystal that got rocks and made him in the shape of a dragon Anton scoffed

"Lightning let's show you something awesome and Hurts like hell BALL LIGHTNING!"

2 lightnitning bolts hit each other and then zapped Anton he turned into a cyborg dragon with a chainsaw tail and Rockey launchers under the chin, a laser eye and 4 machine guns the crystal dragon breathed blue fire and the cyborg breathed blue the missles made rocks fall but the crystal dragon made a sharp rock hit the laser eye and the chainsaw cut into the rock cutting off a leg but the machine guns fired all over only barely hitting him. The rock dragon bit off his wind and fell on the cyborg they turned back and Calmire took the pamphlet Allaster read it but did not care enough to understand completely. They returned and John and Anton took a nap because they were tired. Then when Anton woke up he combined his and angel dusts rooms because it was there one month anniversary angel dust had a gift to give that night... We will let that night be to themselves.


	32. Calmire lives it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calmire wants to live it up

Angel dust and everyone is minding his own business and Calmire kicks open his door a turtle man drunk with him as well

"I'm a gonna hook you up cal you are a virgin at your age feh get some man and no masterbation that's wack like the kids say."

Calmire falls down the stairs he is fine he says

"I can't and won't for religious reasons but anything else goes Gerry beary!"

He grabs his peace pipe with his tail John helps him up angel dust is bored Anton will go wherever so they decide to go but Charlie asks the question every one is

"Why is he Gerry beary?"

Calmire talks

"He is my nephew and I gave him a nickname he likes it."

Calmire takes out a diamond and vaggie asked

"That's as big as the hope diamond why do you have it?"

Calmire speaks up chugging booze like a champ

"This is what I traded for a potion that actually makes you grow 3 inches. I'm using it to give us a amazing week. We may not be the original universe but none is and I am gonna haves the funnies and I need another peace pipe smoke he ho ha herp a dee."

He was babbling nonsense and stood up a fleet of limmos one for everyone and every couple he got them expensive food. Then they went to the movies after that they went to the amuesement park at there they met a family and Anton liked the 7 children the panda people had he played with them. They all had the best time ever but when angel dust saw his dad there making a deal Anton tried to introduce himself he respects the scars but hated him the father was large and like a cube he was hairy and had large dark eyes and casual wear with a beater and sweatpants. The father was a tarantula the mother was around she was a thin brown recluse with thin legs she was wearing a green skirt with a white shirt. Calmire came with a RPG he was making a deal. The turtle was flirting with a pigeon woman. John was getting in a fight with husk about something. Everything was going bad when Allaster crushed a ferris wheel to get attention he tapped the mic on the ground like a cane and demanded people to be civilized in a speech. 

"You all are making fools of yourself it is rather simple. You need to look respectable for you have failed once or were born here don't act like beasts act like men deal with the tragedy. I am amazing the radio demon but to the peasnts you look like Kings so ACT LIKE IT! Or don't I get entertainment either way."

People just did not pay attention to the last sentence and they felt better. The deal finished and they continued having fun Calmire when they were going home said

"You know I am not the most amazing of you all but I want to seem interesting like you know that guy not some guy... Gosh I got a headache no swears that's a bad mama no liked eh hu ha he... I'm so high right now drunk too bye mama Charlie I'm gonna go to bed."

Charlie was weirded out he was like a grandpa to her or a old uncle he even knitted her a sweater she was wearing right and shown her cool things and showed things on the internet like a giddy child.


	33. Some knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calmire is pressured to reveal knowledge from other realities

Calmire came downstairs with a hand knit sweater

"Sorry Charlie for making you feel weird this hand knit sweater I hope will repair our now shattered relationship."

Charlie put the sweater on it was one of the most comfortable things she ever wore.

"Our relationship was not broke but thank you anyway."

Anton was curious and asked a question

"Can you tell me more about the baby reality of me and angel dust?"

Angel dust dropped his popsicle he was using to make Allaster feel uncomfortable

"Of course the reality has you with 4 children 2 boys and 2 girls and husk is a woman *husk spits out his drink* Allaster is married to niffty *Allaster and niffty look at each other* and Charlie is 20 years older."

Angel dust now asks his question

"Give us the background of the orgy won't ya?"

Calmire sighs and despite everyone begging him to stop he continues because he has no shame

"It started with the night angel dust was allowed to fuck anyone he fucked Allaster then niffty and husk had a fling Charlie and vaggies bedroom life was dull. Igor and Oscar were experimenting John was high off my peace pipe and I was bored so everyone came to a agreement and banged each other."

Everyone except angel dust was very mad. Angel dust sticked his tongue out and said to anton

"Revenge BITCH!"

This was meant to be funny but Anton genuinely seemed hurt he did not understand it was a joke so Oscar broke it to hi

"I-it was a j-joke a-a-anton and um ch-charlie a-aparently I n-need w-weed to calm my n-nerves w-what should I d-do?"

Charlie looks at vaggie who did not know what to say

"It's okay since it is for medical reasons but not for relaxing."

Oscar still seemed nervous but angel dust said

"You know I know a drug guy I normally bang him for the stuff but money works too."

Oscar waddled with Igor by him for the stuff.


	34. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes shopping and drama

The hazbin hotel needs stuff so everyone goes to shop husk goes and drinks in a pub while vaggie and Charlie get some furniture and tools, Igor goes to get clothes and and Oscar goes for scrap metal and his medical marijuana John and Calmire go to get a new crystal ball Anton and angel dust go to get food

"What will I do?"

Niffty asks and Allaster points to the cleaning supplies. They all get home and even Oscar stopped stuttering Calmire looks at peace but spaces out and almost drops the crystal ball but Anton grabs it and gets shocked by purple energy his eyes glow dark purple and he grinds his teeth and shout

"YOU ALL LIED TO ME! EVERY ONE OF YOU KNEW BUT NEVER TOLD ME! DOES ANGEL DUST EVEN LOVE ME OR IS IT THE MONEY! IM GOING TO DO WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE! DIMITRI BETRAYED ME SO I WILL TO HIM!"

Anton runs off and DIMITRI runs in while everyone prepared their weapons even Oscar got his Ray gun

"Look I know I am a asshole but we need to stop the apocalypse so let's go please!?"

Everyone hears he is actually terrified not scared but utterly wrecked he has bags under his eyes and a crystal in his head Calmire speaks up

"You were being mind controlled weren't you?"

Dimitri nods and points out

"Time to defend the manor!"

A fleet of military vehicles come and his limmo is in the middle they get in he is still in imp mode and they ride fast a small army is prepared as they get closer upbeat foriegn music plays and the mysterious door that leads to Boris is glowing red and unearthly sounds are coming from INSIDE THE DOOR!


	35. The breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris is gonna leave?

Everyone was in the manor and the music was playing Dimitri has a projector and he speaks

"Alright my bro can make characters real but they are not sentient they can beat you but obey my brothers will to the dot so we won't be killed... Likely but the characters we do have to worry about they have the same powers and anyone can come even if he makes it up but when Anton knocks out the characters leave that is all we know... Except he is going for someone in the room you know him Boris Bykov that meat sack downstairs."

Vaggie asks

"Where is Calmire?"

John looks at his empty seat confused

Then a loud bang is heard and a tall man with white armour and yellow eyes and 4 lightsabers speaks up

"Ah the negotiator general Kenobi!"

Everyone is confused and he cleaned through the soldiers that burst in Oscar speaks with no stammering

"That's general greivous do not fight him he does not have the force do not go close either."

Then burst in was a man in clown makeup with a girl with a bat the man had red lipstick and green hair and eyes he has a Tommy gun and he says

"Bad luck bats!"

Igor pulls a desk and they hide behind it then the cat man knocks them out from behind they turn into a clown nose and a bat and gun. The bug man sees a cloaked figure with a red and white mask Oscar gasped loudly his face white

"DARTH NIHILUS HE CAN SUCK OUR LIFE OUT! WE HAVE TO-"

The bug man flies and he almost was sucked almost to death but he sliced him with his own lightsaber. 

"Holy shit that was awesome."

The big man said. Then they heard boss music and a tall thin skeleton with his left eye orange and one eye crying he set up a army of bones everyone had to jump and move away because when you were hit it burned afterwards they all saw text and Igor read

"Papyrus no longer believes in you?"

Oscar gasps and says

"It's the text from the disbelief papyrus fight no one fight him!"

But as he said it John took the bone staff he had used to bash him and Charlie he broke it on his head he summoned a short fat skeleton and Oscar ran for cover his right eye turned blue and twice as much laser shooting skulls came papyrus would occasionally hit using his 2 now broken bones he held like knives of a assassin holding them facing down. Then Igor shot a missles at the short skeleton he teleported away and shot a bone through his side his spine glowed blue and he regenerated he tried to "spare" but this was not papyrus the skeleton said

"Get dunked on!"

15 bones went through Igor he was regenerating slowly but Charlie hugged papyrus and he flashed away in light and so did the other one as he told a terrible pun only Allaster enjoyed. Then inside was a little gray alien that shot a green shot at angel dust who felt something in his butthole

"You just got a furon anal probe!"

The alien was killed easily by Allaster and one tentacle they went inside and angel dust rubbed his ass that kind of hurt.

Then a loud thud is heard and the door is on the floor and grows very big so everyone falls in and Anton is locked on the floor and Boris has all his chains on Anton. Anton was also blindfolded, the green eyed puppet was broken and Calmire was kneeling Boris had a claw to his throat and Boris now was severely burned all over his face cut up to a point that niffty even vomited his face was cut and burned so it looked like bits of leather cracked on his face he had no scalp and no eyelids no ears and his nose was gone you could see the inside of his face his bones reformed slightly wrong so it looked like he was a dog or a cat standing up like a man. He was slightly hunched he began to talk

"This was and is all your fault angel dust by breaking the crystal long ago you set into motion a apocalypse even the bunny would have prevented it you were conserned in fighting the characters that no protection was on me! You are a bunch of idiots and all people that die from this moment afterwards is blood on your hands I may have the claws but you set.me.free."

He clawed Calmires throat he fell down and the blood on Boris's hand was absorbed he poofed away and John was over his body Anton's eyes went to yellow instead of of purple he was stared at but asked confused

"Where am I? Angel why was I mad at you... Or was that a dream? What is going on?"

John looked at angel dust knowing it was his fault since Anton was controlled

"It is all your fault angel dust! He is dead!... Where did he go I need to follow... He would have followed me.... No he would have wanted me to live.... But why.... Why did you.... YOU DESERVED TO DIE NOT HIM!"

John was clutching Calmires corpse, Anton was wrecked he could not move but he tried to stand and help he had nothing to say but he wanted to hug them and he could not he did not know what to do.


	36. Boris's connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris has a dark secret

John has scowered hell for Boris but one day the hotel door broke in John was a thin husk and Boris was carrying him everyone was teleported to the spot in a jail

"STORYTIME from me! Now you wonder why Anton is so like Charlie but was a murderer well I will tell you no charge just shits and giggles!"

John said weakly

"We know dipshit Dimitri put Anton's insanity into a clone body Yours!" 

Boris kicked John

"Don't interrupt and Dimitri did much more! Dimitri put every flaw he saw in anton into me! Bloodlust for example like me killing the crow. *John stares daggers* That is why I have very similar powers only mine are better! I now can shapeshift thanks to your dumb friend. And yes I absorbed his power this is told just to make you terrified!"

Allaster smiled 

"I am meant to be afraid of you? All I get from you is pity you sad little man."

Boris snapped his finger 

"Yes DEER I do say that!"

Allaster made a forced chuckle and was a bit angry then Boris said

"You know Anton you did nothing but I will get what I want and I won't watch you I don't want to see your plan that is not fun I want a surprise you need all you can get... And watching you and angel dust makes me feel lonely."

Boris dissapeared in colorful smoke and the power went away John did not go to his room it was near Calmire he can't go there. He just stayed at the bar and drunk alcohol he even slept there.


	37. Rip and tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight

John is drinking when Charlie tells him

"Please stop drinking this won't help you know that."

John stops and gets up he sees Anton and Angel dust having a good time he walks up

"I'm gonna rip and tear you to pieces and ground you into DUST!"

Anton stops him but John makes a bone go through the door and pull him out he lunged at angel dust but Igor tackled him

"Calm down man this is not going to help!"

John summoned a polar bear to fight him vaggie threw knives at John over and over he was mad and stumbled to vaggie who just kept throwing them then Anton appeared he was mad seething with rage. He pulled out a harpoon and hit John then used a rope he tried to the harpoon to pull it close John turned into a animal a jersey devil with wings and a deer skull he carried angel dust high with the harpoon rope being held on by Anton the monster dropped angel dust but Anton grabbed him and fell he was injured and brought to a doctor who patched him up so he was a bit better then they went to the hotel Anton was in his bed and Igor was going to try to help John since Calmire and Anton were the only ones close to turn him back the easy way he was going to do this the hard way. He tracked him to a nest filled with body parts

"The bastard ate people now. Gotta stop him soon."

He found John injured in a bunch of bullets and with infected wounds Igor used some of his blue spine saver juice. He healed up slightly and let Igor carry him he patched him up he had no money to pay the doctor so this was the only way John was beastly and he was brought to the hotel when he saw Charlie he turned back crying

"What would Jennifer think of me now? Oh Lord I'm so sorry angel dust...where is he?"

Allaster spoke up

"With his boyfriend in a different kind of hotel! Them away from here this is finally peaceful!"

John chuckled weakly

"Maybe you are right but where is the fun now?"


	38. The hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at a different kind of hotel

Angel dust drags Anton to a love hotel he ignores the stares and in the lobby a bat squirrel says

"You must be into BDSM!"

Anton was confused and said

"What is a BDSM?"

The squirrel bat was not suspecting that. A rat walked in with a bag 

"Got the stuff you got the *ahem* stuff to give to me?"

Anton smiled and gave a thumbs up but signed something the rat walked away. Angel asked

"Stuff?"

Anton began to explain

"Oh well he gives me surface stuff using something called a Tome he got and he wants affection he was not loved by his dad and he is alone that is why I come here with him he is embarrassed!"

Then Dimitri came in

"Oh Lord why are you here!"

He was hiding a bag filled with a poster of a....owl man? With a top hat Dimitri looked embarrassed 

"Don't kink Shame me and um I got a pamphlet Calmire for people to spread knowledge and has a list of scenarios to make things easier this was to stop you from not understanding and beating the hell out of angel dust not getting what you were supposed to do."

Anton gets a pamphlet and reads it fast and puts it away he gets a pamphlet out and rereads it and asks Dimitri a question

"Hey why are we so powerful I know that John had a ritual in life but we did not so.... What gives?"

Dimitri ran and jumped out the window he ran as fast as possible Anton asked for a room and came in it had whips, ball gags, rope, candles and dildos

"Would not most of these hurt you how can you enjoy this it is the opposite of pleasure!"

Anton crossed his arms in a huff he was like a child in his understanding.


	39. Anton and angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM

In the room Anton was still thinking of why he is so powerful angel dust took of his own clothes Anton still lost in thought but then angel snapped and he saw him by all the tools Anton was worried

"Do you want this really? It looks painful and I don't want to upset you!"

Angel laughed and said

"That is the point and don't worry I want this!"

Anton was still worried but he would do it so first was handcuffs angel had to put these on then he had a collar on his neck it was tied to a bar. Anton took out a whip and started hitting angel after each whip he silently apologized angel was liking this. Best he got a candle a red candle he looked at the pamphlet and said

"Oh my that is..... Sorry in advance dear."

He put the hot wax on angel dusts back and thighs and next was a ball gag Anton was still worried he would hurt him he put a dildo in angel dusts ass and put it on full vibrate then he then reads the pamphlet and orders him to use his fluff to give him a form of a boob job. Anton reads again and starts to insult him but half assed

"You are a naughty boy. Wanting to hurt yourself is so irresponsible and weird! You are odd and I consider insulting you further..."

Angel takes out the ball gag and the dildo

"Honey this is embarrassing and cute please up the insults please?"

Anton sighs and ties him up with rope

"You are a whore for wanting this how can anyone not with a serious brain injury like this! This is wrong if there was a double hell I should toss you there myself beg for mercy you BITCH!"

Angel dust began to beg

"Please forgive me? I beg you I need mercy!"

Anton shoved himself in angel dust and ties a knot of string around angel dusts cock and pulls it around in a circle as he Rams him over and over almost taking his cock out than slamming Anton says

"Did I say you could stop begging?"

Anton begins to push and pull angel dusts fluff he has a look in his eyes he seems on the surface to be mean but he has a bit of panic over it but also some willingness to do this for him angel gets slapped and he begins to apologise then the tentacles out of Anton's back pull his arms up and down Anton bites his neck and angel just moans then angel dust is picked up and he gets locked in a wooden medieval device that locked his head and 2 of his hands Anton speaks

"For being a fucking baby you will be treated as one discipline is clearly needed!"

Angel dust has 2 of his other arms being handcuffed and Anton begins to tease his asshole almost putting it in and giving him a handjob almost making him cum but not fully angel begins to beg like actually veg

"Please put it in I want it no I need it please antie?"

Anton stops

"Did you call me... That is like Alabama name ugh wow that sure oof! But fine."

Anton puts it in and they continue for a hour Anton gets a call so he puts a dildo in angel dust and gives him a ball gag. Then he puts in another and takes the call. He talks like nothing is wrong and ends and says

"That performance is like a trained thespian!"

Then the dildo is ripped out and Anton does it himself. They continue for a hour and Anton offers to heal him but angel refused he wants to let it heal naturally.


	40. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy is lost another found

Anton gets home late at night and goes to his and angel dusts room he just likes down and says nothing angel can tell something is wrong

"You can tell me babe I won't judge you."

Anton cried a bit and started talking 

"The rat you saw in the hotel.. he just wanted my body and he almost roofied me I... Why why me I don't I thought he was being helped and he was my friend."

Angel went to kick some ass as he went to sleep but when he got there the rat was being tortured by Boris Bykov he looked at angel the rat only surviving due to the serum that regenerates lost tissue every second for the rat is agony. Boris smiled too wide so part of his face ripped 

"Ello love thanks to me mutation I no longer feel pain and some hypnosis cancels only pain I can now only feel pleasure but that's BORING! So I stopped it and the British accent love that's because of brain damage haha just kidding all good villains have a British or German accent. I was in the bar and saw the man I exposed the crime about to be committed and saved him, welcome govnah'."

He gave a mocking taunting laugh and continued the laugh then a man with a leather bag on his head. Boris yelled

"No not a toy that is exclusive to my brother? What do I call the specimen I was cloned from to be shoved in flaws by the dick-mitri! Brother will suffice for now."

The man steps aside he has syringes on his back his body is 100% metal the head may be the only meat thing. Boris yells

"Ah my bro he lost a terrible friend and got a better brother! What will happen oh yes stop screaming Rick the rat!"

Angel dust got home and vaggie was preparing to kick ass but angel said making John do a spit take of water to cure a hangover

"Boris took care of it."

John stood up and said

"You went to the bastard without me!"

Angel said

"I did not know he would be there."

Then the man with a bag head started singing intelligible nonsense with a DVD he did a sort of simple dance and gave everyone a gift with a pre-recorded message

"To celebrate a terrible man being lost from the life of my NEW BROTHER ANTON AND ME BORIS BYKOV BEING THE NEW SECOND BROTHER HI ANTON I GOT A BRITISH ACCENT! sorry another flaw clinginess you were so much more I almost... Oh forget it Here is some gifts!"

Husk got some booze which Charlie took Allaster a deed to a radio tower which he used to play music he wants on his channel, Charlie and vaggie got reservations to a exclusive diner, Igor got anime, Oscar got even more anime, John got Calmires will and testament, angel got "toys", Anton got matching outfits for him and Boris, niffty got all new cleaning supplies and the big man got a kitty which he hugged and shouted in a slurring voice

"Kittttttttty! Loove za preety kiiiiiity! Such a guud kiy oooooooooo!"

Charlie thought it was cute Allaster thought it was a bit disturbing.


	41. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris tells something

Everyone was enjoying their stuff and when Anton looked over over at angel dusts 'toys' he looked away and put on his matching sweater and John said

"The big man your cat it's from earth how did you even get it?"

The big man said

"I dooon't knoooooow my daaaaaaaaaaaadie goot it foooor mes."

Then a vehicle is heard and Boris steps out he comes in and sings a song John is so bewildered he does not do anything

"Oh oh oh oh oh

I am Boris Bykov as you know

John searched for me high and low

Oh oh oh oh oh 

How could any of you find me

For I was in forms three!

A foxy temptress which all men fawned, a goblin the size of a gnome for your lawn!

And the form you see today

You sinners better pray!

But let their not be a fear

I come not a enemy

But with friendly energy!

A ally comes tonight 

So ye of weak constipation give no fright

Oh oh oh oh oh!"

Then John snaps out of it and he runs up but Boris puts his hand up and sticks his foot up so John rolls back then a hand grows out of Boris's foot and hands him a yellow pyramid small with yellow glowing ruin John feels compelled to grab it when a loud CAW is heard. Then lightning goes through him and Boris speaks

"Oh John you are so attached to Calmire he was wise as am I. He was like Batman preparing for every eventuality made many a contingency plan. But to his Batman I was his joker he wanted to make things better but I did not care until I saw IT.... But I am not omnocient and neither was Calmire and the only way I could be so is with some shovels! Hahahahahaha"

The laugh Boris made was just like Anton's to the smallest detail but with Anton it was cute and not even remotely menacing but the same laugh for Boris it seemed wrong. It could be the face but everything about him now was either gross, disturbing, odd or menacing or a mix of all of them.Then the big man at least 8 feet tall and built like a cement wall hugged Boris hard so hard his bones would have broke most thought

"Daaaaaaaaaaaadie whyyyy you leeeft for soooooooo long I thought you's would never evers coooome back!"

Boris hugged back just as hard the big man had his back crack so loud it shook the house

"Heya slugger I was only gone for 4 hours 32 minutes and 47 seconds.... And I was just as sad!"

Anton now wearing a blindfold since angel dust kept trying to get the 'toys' in his gaze which embarrassed him and made him feel..... Things...

"You know a lot Boris so do you know why I am so powerful?"

Boris ran so fast to Anton it seemed like he teleported

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK! Y-OUR BROTHER WOULD LIE BUT NOT I BORIS BYKOV!"

Boris leant close to one of Anton's ears his strips of skin covered his mouth his and his head was at a odd angle so along with Anton's ear it was impossible to see his lips but the reaction on his face the look of pure terror in his face his color drained his palms sweaty his eyes glowing a dim yellow light and Anton said on the verge of tears

"You you no I can't you you must be you can't be no YOU ARE A LIAR!"

Then Boris not even regesturing that he yelled he now had a smile wide it cracked more his face appeared to be a mask but the being of his old smile tear and the scabs now reopened proved otherwise his sides of his mouth cut and tore and blood black as night and like tar came out it fell to the floor like water niffty put a bucket down while cleaning the first drip of the white blood Boris tasted some of the blood then he said

"Hmm salty well you would not expect it to be tasting like that unless you knew. And regarding your outburst it is true I along with many of your flaws have schadenfreude the happiness you get from others pain and the truth hurts you much more than any lie I could conceivably cook up. The truth I told confirms nor denies anything you know or lived though.Let me use a quote from the scarecrow 'fear is like a scalpel it cuts and reveals the mewling babes beneath' and you my dear my lovely brother are a perfect example the fear you get is not having a single doubt it explains many a things that boggles your mind you know it to be true you knew before but could not fully realize this fact."

Then Boris had his blood stop it was a waterfall   
but now it stopped like it was on commamd. Allasterr without a care of the tension that this conversation generated says

"Just tell us what you said we are still waiting for what he saw in the suit so tell us!"

Boris was happy to tell but Anton was not he gave a death stare each eye sending a clear message that Allaster gives no fucks to

"He is half demon! His mother demon his father human but I can't even know who she is nor my.... His Mother? it's confusing I know. But there is only one other thing I can't k ow that is where Calmire and countless others went! Where do they go? His soul fragment does that make him a unique case? And if it does is he still in some form of alive? It makes my blood boil not knowing!"

Boris got in a rant but the first 4 words made everyone silent and even Allaster was stunned John who woke up to hear the speech heard it too he got up and was stunned he checked to see if he was asleep and was sure he was awake. When he was sure he got gift of special alchohol as did husk who Charlie let have this for this one time and then boris said in a TV announcer for a product that does not exist

"But wait that's not all! Here is my boy a familiar face to two lucky souls angel dust and Anton! Hahahaha."

This laugh was seeming to be a parody of Allaster's laugh. But the face was pitiful he had yellow and crooked teeth and he had white spots which were horns but sanded down his neck was a clean cut cauterized like with extreme heat but clean he had a drill in the side of his head angel dust was the first to recognize him

"That's the Minotaur you summoned the robot guy to kill!"

Anton said

"Well first of all general greivous is a cyborg and second he..... Was not killed he lived I have bought Oscars robots one of each and the medic stitched him together I just don't like to kill I'm sorry and I will do absolutely anything if you forgive me!"

Angel dust gave a smile and he came so so so close and began to grind on him and push him on the chair

"I think I know a couple....no dozen things~"

Allaster stepped in and separated then he was digusted in the act. The big man was playing with his kitty and his dad got a step stool from behind his back and patted his 'son' on the head 

"You know after the robot saved him I realized I need some family and a mysterious car hit him mysteriously and I saved his life.... HA just kidding I found him and he was the bunnies Minotaur ya know Anton's friend he ran away long long long long ago and I did it for shits and giggles anyway me and my kid are going hope my lovely boy Angus named after..... anyway hope he had a magnificent sleepover here."

Charlie said

"But he did not even stay the-"

Then everyone except Angus said

"Shush Charlie!"

This was the first time they ever were so in sync and Charlie was proud and when the turned around to look at the two they were gone.


	42. Down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris has a new kid and Angel goes through the multiverse

Everything was normal then Boris accompanied by Angus came Boris was holding a baby and Angus opened the door and bent down to go through the door.

"Look at the kid I found in a box! Sit down I have a story to tell you!"

Suddenly a circle of chairs appeared and then everyone sits down Boris looks at Anton and the baby wakes up and cries he does not like Boris's look so he turns into a dog man yellow fur and says to Anton

"Remember when we got a nuke?"

Anton punches the bridge of his nose and vaggie stares surprised

"YOU HAD A NUKE?!"

Boris continued while playing horsey with the baby

"My original form with the strips was our form back then we killed many 78.5 kills by then to be precise and when you are that scary you don't try to make a deal simply pray you live after!"

Allaster asked while Anton wanted anything else to happen

"How can you have point 5 kills?"

Boris says seriously

"WE made those kills we were one being but he separated me and put me in a body and the kill was 50% of his body was dead like his legs rotted off and decayed then afterwards his brain died he was simply a sack of meat which will die one day. We did this because we wanted to! Ahahahahahahahaha It was so so so fun!"

Then Anton got a call he then said

"Angel come on to the lab."

Angel wanted to listen to more of the story but he wanted to go so he joked

"Why should I?"

Anton pulled out a sack stack of money and handed it to him 500$ easily he had money that Charlie confiscated so this was amazing they ran upstairs and Charlie asked

"Why are you going...Did you build a lab in my hotel? If you did we are going to talk."

Anton said

"Yes but we have to go. We will talk later."

They went to the elevator and they went down to the lab and they walked through angel dust saw a crystal ball and touched it right before he did Anton screamed 

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Then angel dust woke up in a pink bed and Anton with a large black beard and a smile said with a baby in his arms it was furry and had multiple arms but also had human features

"Morning sunshine Henry was needy and you need your beauty sleep."

Then a light knock on the door Anton opens it and Calmire comes in with a huge grin on his face and says

"I need a word with your beautiful....."

Anton asked concerned

"What's wrong?!?"

Calmire shook his hand

"Nothing but I need to speak to Angie in private only for a moment."

When he left Calmire grabbed a watch and said

"Your not my angel dust are you? You ran a very dangerous risk.... Something will realize you are here you must complete tasks for people either helping, hurting or fucking when it happens the clock will tick the watch is with you as soon as you take it.... I see your timeline tell John I said he was always my son and if you meet my great great great great.... Decendent Markus tell him I love him too."

Then a light came and angel dust woke up and fell a short distance into some trash everything was ruined and men in a vest with AD stitched on found him

"Look at the tasty snack we found Mmm Mmm Mmm looks like we can have some fun before Demitri or his faggot bro-"

Then the man was shot in the head and a large man in metal armour tall and built like a brick came bullets just ricocheted off him and he walked into them and slapped them or punched them into walls or into the sky with minimum effort and a familiar voice came

"Thank you Oscar.... Don't worry I will be there soon babe I won't be here long don't worry... You there Bykov, Radio, misc or free Lance all welcome in happy hotel it works my boyfriend Oscar is in heaven he ascended also so did vaggie, husk and niffty come on I will lead you there."

Angel dust followed him and asked a question

"Heard about angel dust? The porn star?"

Igor looked at him

"No...? Should I also names Igor the porn star he your... Nevermind anyway Demitri apparently is all talk Allaster is not but Dimitri messes with your head and can make you do.... Anton is the real genius but Demitri is really good at manipulating he is a good person that's what John said."

Angel dusts asks

"Is Calmire the crow lizard goat man there?" He could have come in with John."

Igor said while launching missles at a giant robot and defending angel dust

"He came alone."

They arrive at the hotel it is untouched and inside Allaster and a cat man are talking vaggie there they are discussing peace. John is sitting at the bar and angel asks from across the room

"Hey how's Calmire doing?"

John stood up and Anton had to hold him off while John said

"How the hell do you know him? Did you kill him?! Was it you? TELL ME!"

Anton was calming him down and he started to cry Anton gave a glance and said blushing red as a tomato

"O-oh he-hello I-i'm Anton w-what your name?"

Angel dust said slapping his buttock making Anton yelp

"Angel dust baby."

Igor who just got out of the suit which had a picture of Oscar in it

"YOUR A PORN ACTOR?"

Anton said

"Impossible first of all he is much to pretty and has no diseases it is impossible!"

Anton blushed and John fell asleep Anton just ran back to his house blushing and angel just laughed then a person came he had a crow beak white pale skin long smooth silky black hair with black around the eyes and he had a crow body with goat legs and a lizard tail and he was blasting rock and roll he looked at angel dust and passed him a card he read aloud

"Hello I am Marcus decendent of Calmire you are ______________ and I have something to tell you follow me."

Angel dust did and he turned off the music and angel asked

"Your a kid how did you die and come here?"

The kid started talking

"Well I went to hell because I performed satanic rituals to contact Calmire it worked and I died because a meth-head mugged me and killed me I died in the 80s"

The kid handed angel dust a pickle jar and said 

"Open it and leave the problem is solving itself the war is dying down and you can't let something get you. In this reality you were never born and the satanic ritual allowed me to combine part of his soul into mine that is why I am so smart."

Angel dust opened the jar and he woke up to a hell with no noise from people only birds cheeping and all the buildings covered in vines he walked around and he saw a plastic device thrown out the window and it exploded in the air a predator ran out from the building it was huge and cat like angel dust came into the building and found the stairs and heard someone talking upstairs.


	43. Angel dust and the last two people in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will angel find in the multiverse? How is Anton holding up?

Angel dust walks up the stairs and sees a door it is unlocked it is at the end of the stairs and a hallway he opens and something very unexpected is there. Boris is hanging by a noose behind bulletproof glass he has a spike with a tip going through his shoulder, back, thigh, shin and his hands and feet are tied and bulbs on his body have a purple liquid being pumped in them he lifts his head up and smiles his teeth have a metal loop going through his top and bottom he is above a grinder teeth he strains. The ripping of metal then Chink, Chink, Chink, Chink. He waggles his jaw and speaks every time he does not speak he continues to waggle his jaw

"Hello I have been here for a long time 300 years alone with no person who wants to talk to you is worse than the torture Dimitri put me through or the man on the surface what's his name? Well did you get kicked out of heaven? Or the more likely option you aren't our angel dust? Come closer I am bound and my power is being constantly drained. The arcade machine will let me get closer. Come on if I even got out I would bleed to death he backed out of the deal no extra demensional help for me! Can't even see timelines all I could do is think of vengeance!"

Angel was confused

"Extra demensional help? Who and what are you talking about?"

Boris had his eyes wide

"Well shit cats out of the bag isn't it? Yeah all the Boris's in the multiverse I know made a deal with a entity he does and does not exist at the same time he needs mortals and others to do his work in exchange we can do anything! We can be as strong as Lucifer we can gain any power we want break the laws of physics, see all the knowledge of the multiverse that is his gift he just wants us to do one thing he does not care how long it takes or how you do it or even if you work against others who help him as long as it is possible for you to help him he has to keep the deal up. If you refuse the deal and don't take part of his existence as your own well... There is no evidence he exists it is erased even your exact memory unless you are potent in weirdness absurdity for his being is a paradox only the insane can remember he existed but not exactly what he did just the gist of it but if you accept the deal you are bound the normal fate of the second death is avoided he takes you and.... I don't know well that's it do you want to know what happened and don't walk away there is only 2 sentient beings in hell so you either help me or you don't leave!"

Angel dust is a bit mad but he has a point

"Now go to the arcade machine and press the red button and go down on the joystick then untie my hands."

He does it and angel expects to leave but Boris laughs

"Fool I took your watch where is it I wonder?"

Then a grinding noise in the grinder as Boris laughs and angel dust sees a metal door he opens and standing there is a goblin man throwing things and angel keeps quiet he does not know him he hides behind a table

"Well everyone in hell is turned by... Or they went to heaven even Charlie left the princess of hell! Why can't I.... Oh yeah and you who are you you are not turned you would have... No it can't be you..."

The goblin man goes through a boom and faces him he is ripped and has large green ears and a white beard angel dust recognizes him but can't out his finger on it.

"Oh you must be from a alternate universe... Sorry for not being social 300 years with only me and him is not good for your manners.... Why is he untied I'm going to put him back don't worry I don't blame you."

The goblin man walks up to Boris and he sighs

"I don't have anything to make it so you can't talk well it's fine he won't get you he is gone no way to fix the goal."

Then Boris smiles

"Is that anyway to treat your guests not even introducing him to me after all...NO SON OF MINE SHOULD BE SO RUDE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA HOO HOO HOO HOO HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Angel dust looks at him the goblin man leads him out he has pants on with a dagger on his side and takes a fire ax and sledgehammer on his back along with 2 rifles and a machine gun he has a map with him.

"I'm gonna set up a fire and catch you up what happened here yes Boris is my dad but not really he found me in a box Anton raised me mostly and he... Let me get some food."

He went to hunt food while angel waited and when he came back the man said

"Don't move...... I'm not joking don't or you will die."

He rushed to the side and then a snarl and the man grabbed a huge wolf and slammed it on the ground and slit his throat.

"Here is dinner.... Hoo boy I hope it's actually a animal and not a turned that was a bad mistake no poison or nothing but it's weird you know I'll give you meat and you can cook over a fire."

Then the goblin man grabbed his book and read he said

"Name is Brian I'm the son of Boris birth parents unknown in this world maybe it was akin to yours angel dust in this world was dating Anton and everyone was sent to heaven it worked but Charlie and other people born in hell or original demons were stuck that was a lot of hell left Anton could not bear to see Charlie continue to suffer so he found a way to go to heaven he made a portal and he got them there Anton sacrificed himself he knew what was after the second death but he did it anyway and I know too. Charlie and others went to heaven if you were worthy you went but very little of hell was left and due to no one dying in hell no life was beginning In earth all babies were born dead since when someone dies in hell there soul is split into many souls for people on Earth the second death is the final death and as in earth life requires death to keep living. But when very little was left I was allowed to go but my dad Boris convinced me to stay and he busted into Anton's lab with my help Anton hired sir pentius as his Co chief engineer they were the best engineers in the history of hell and it continues in most universes all of them I know but it is infinite and they are that good. We got in and I helped him fight through Calmires contingency plans of defence and monsters which escaped along with sir pentius's defences and we got 3 serums one which was y-angel dusts venom and the regeneration formula and another which Boris made by himself he was Anton after all. The venom he altered so it only had the part that made you primal another the serum made them alter their body to a Savage mode and Boris made the last to make their brain damaged so they are not complex they are animals with super powers easily controlled and he gave me and himself the only 2 cures for his other son went to heaven and we stormed the elites of hell he planned to get Lucifer and drain him with Anton's machines to make a portal so he can spread it to heaven so he can absorb god's power and take revenge on the entity I stopped him but at that point only we were left and I kept him there like that and I tried to make a cure I gave up 250 years ago..."

Angel dust was shocked and then at midnight a crack of lightning struck and Boris gave him a gun

"That is not meant to be come with me if it is abnormal enough I can get you home."

Then a voice came it was familiar and that was the shocking part

"There is no need Brian for I am here... I am so so sorry but you know why I am here."

Brian was in disbelief

"No you didn't you couldn't you would never! YOU KNEW THE RISKS YET YOU MADE A DEAL WITH THAT THING YOUR JUST LIKE BORIS!"

Anton was furious he had purple silver energy building up

"Just like him? That lunatic loves to follow the orders and the pain it caused don't you see? You can't cross that gap of ignorence without the help of a higher being you don't have enough life or time or comprehension! THE ONLY WAY FOR A HAPPY ENDING WAS WITH HIM! DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED TO HAVE ANY.OTHER.AWNSER? IT ALL SAID THE SAME THING SACRIFICE YOURSELF AND MAKE A DEAL SO CHARLIE COULD GO TO HEAVEN THE ONLY WAY CHARLIE COULD REDEEM HERSELF FOR BEING BORN WAS SOMEONE SACRIFICING HEAVEN AND ANY CHANCE OF IT FOR HER AND OTHERS! THAT WAS AND STILL IS THE ONLY WAY! And as this I am not longer Anton I am renaming myself Antwo for I died but I will make the best possible ending I can still have this power as long as Anton exist in his universe. So I will help not on the entities side but your so I will let angel dust go home while I make up for lost time with my boy it is the least I can do."

Then as angel dust goes through a portal he woke up in a box he was handcuffed and had a gag in his mouth 2 people a monkey and a tall lioness the monkey says in a cockney accent

"Welly well we'll lookey at the bloke we got 'ere! And it only took a severe beating to ya boyfriend Anton and a shotgun shell. Heh heh heh. What say you darlin' you and your girlfriend can finally go on vacation and me and me harem can truly live it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we will be in Anton's and Dimitri's point of view to learn what happened


	44. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this is Anton's point of view the other Dimitri

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Angel dust falls to the Floor Anton picks him up and goes in the elevator he runs in the hall and they did therapy talking about Igor and Oscar and how much progress they made then they see Anton he runs and goes through the city going to doctor than running to another traffic would make things too slow. He was exhausted at one point and he is on his knees

"Look this is him you know many people would pay a fortune to have the spider all to himself."

Anton did not have enough energy to stand but he would not let go they would beat him but he would not let go no matter what.

"How are you not dead!"

He had most of his organs and bones broken and he protected angel dust from every blow

"All right enough messing around *chick chick* time for a mercy kill *bam*"

A gun went off but Anton had no holes in his head he turned his head and Dimitri had a gun he shot in the air

"Don't touch them and leave and I will give you a blank check no price to high I will give you my mansion just let him go.

The man with the gun was a reptile man he said

"I'm not a idiot my boss will have my family jewels if I don't get him so... *BAM*"

________________

They ripped Anton's arms off they refused to let go and Dimitri got his Butler to help and they were speeding

"It's gonna be okay it's gonna be okay we are going to the hospital nearby you were right it was a good idea you don't need to worry."

Dimitri was talking to himself through Anton and he got a phone and dialed the hotel

"Charlie go to Compassion hospital Anton was beat and shot through the head bye *clank*"

He hung up he did not want to explain now he just was too overwhelmed when he got in he carried his brother he was heavy but used all his strength as he got through he shouted

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! HE NEEDS MEDICINE NOW!"

They knew he was the owner so he skipped the line he was in a hospital and Dimitri was sitting and waiting he started to talk.

"I'm so sorry bro I was not even close to a food brother even on Earth. I..... Have a secret you may not be able to hear me unlike before but I need to get it off my chest... You died not almost died but you were ran over by a truck as a toddler I made a deal with Lucifer and brought you back you could not leave because of your sins and mine you were demonized half demonized in fact that was because you were brought back.... I'm so sorry but I failed you and I can't change that I love you bro night."

Then Dimitri tried to take a nap and hoped Anton would wake up


	45. Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is stuck in a box

"well you bloody wankers leave except ya know my partner everyone but her OUT! Wait take off the spider twinks gag mate."

A walrus man takes angel dusts gag off angel dust says

"Kinky now be a good by and tell me hat you did to my Anton darling~"

The monkey was unphased

"I am straight as a archers aim is true love and I would enjoy tellin' you what we did to yer' toy he was tired runnin' around going to doc's and other doc's and he had no energy to stand so we took advantage and beat him to a pulp he just hummed the softy! He did as me boyo said grow a bit of flesh back so they were gonna use a shotgun on his head but his brother Dimitri tried to bribe em heh they are loyal pups they shot im' and he is in the hospital in a coma his brother is there and a freak that has the form from when Anton killed me is chasing me down along with other Anton's people say just a roumer but never hurts to be safe... You learned a bit about the entity right love? That's our boss me and my partner ere made a deal and have a plan well now I can set it into motion and make a lot of money from your eunterauge of creeps that didn't get 'atisfied you are a whore you need to perform your services love or.... Well as you can see this is deep underground in a warehouse we use Anton's tech so no one can teleport in or listen to my comms in here and sir pentius weapons are good if only they worked together in this timeline ah you win some you lose some." 

The monkey walks off and the lioness speaks in a disrespectful tone

"Well here we have a 4 armed spider no you can get 6 so why not take out a gun and shoot me... Oh yeah we aren't dumb you whore I know you like dicks but you have them for brains as well and it was a dirty job how do they get in there anyway but we got lackeys for that. Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in this box and your future stalker owner."

She steps off and the monkey comes in through the other door with a map

"Why am I lost you!... Oh it's you I'm gonna go now."

The monkey man goes the same way he went again. A pigeon man comes with a caribou woman the pigeon boy has a bowl of soup and a long soup spoon

"This is the prisoner right trainer?"

The caribou women sighs

"Call me Betty you are out of training and yes it is."

Angel dust asks

"Why is the spoon so long and thick pretty boy~."

The pigeon man was flustered and the caribou woman chuckles

"You know he's a dude right?"

The pigeon guy ignores it and takes up the spoon

"It's because then you can't bite off my fingers and WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Angel was deep throating the spoon he takes it out of his mouth

"If it doesn't go in all the way what's the point just enjoy the show~."

This was for fun as well as trying to get someone to help him. The pigeon boy whimpered


	46. The angel dust auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel dust has his auction

Angel dust wakes up in a big room he is gagged and a humming bird auctioneer stepped up and there was some people angel dust recognizes his customers and the weird fans then after the humming bird man takes a sip of water and opens his mouth then the door explodes and Boris comes up with a steel helmet with large pointy horns with a marshmallow on them he has 2 swords and the Boris's step up Dusty has a fire axe and brass knuckles feral has a beartrap like mechanism on his head so when he bites the beartrap closes biting his opponent and Vigilante has a steel bat with spikes and 2 machine guns on his back Maniac has shock gloves and a crossbow on his back. Boris speaks up

"Now I am a good man a family man with 2 little boys at home and I will give you one chance give us the spider boy who my brother is in love with and my friends and I won't kill you."

Boris gets looks from Dusty and Vigilante and a speaker speaks up and the monkey man speaks up

"Ello there Primate ere whoever gives me the corpses of those people who crashed my auction gets the spider for FREE!"

The people smile and Boris and the others charge Boris hacks and slashes peoples limbs off along with Dusty and Vigilante bashes people's skulls in and feral bites people's legs and throats while Maniac shocks people but a boar man is resilient so he grabs his head and shocks over and over while saying

"In the name of the Weaver I torture this man for his audiance's amusement!"

The boar man has his eyes melt and he is on his knees his face is burned severely. Then Dusty moves on to a octopus man who he keeps chopping up his tentacles and angel dust who gets the gag pulled out of his mouth by a fan who takes some of his spit and eats it. He says in time

"Looks like your fighting a hentai monster!"

But feral gets hit by a sledgehammer so Dusty yells as Loud as possible and slashes so hard he cuts through the octopus severing him in two and throwing the axe into the throat of the man who hit hit feral and thrown him on 4 other man knocking them to a wall. Then Dusty kept punching people to get to feral and his axe he got his axe and got feral to the point they burst in and checked on them but then many gangsters burst in when no auction members remained they swarmed the left and right side of the building. But vigilante grabbed his 2 machine guns and shot the people with one gun spraying left another spraying right then Maniac grabbed his harpoon and shot one gangster but the bolt exploded and it killed everybody then they got up to the hummingbird man they got angel dust out of the cage and angel dust got up he slapped the humming bird and asked him

"Tell me everything about the monkey!"

The humming bird man rubbed his face and was almost crying but said

"*Sniff* all I know is his name it's Zeke the lioness is his Co gang leader named Debra he loves information he records everything he or his minions do that he considers important. He is very paranoid but Debra is confident and bisexual she dated the boss for a bit when they were alive but they broke up. That's it that's all I know please *Sniff* I don't wanna die!"

Angel dust slapped the man on the ass

"Alright buddy skedaddle KI-YA!"

He slapped him again even harder and they went to the happy hotel. Boris said 

"Angel dust uh i need you to check on Anton I can't so I will drop you off at the hospital."

That did happen and angel dust did find the room Dimitri had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red from crying and Anton was on the bed under a tarp. Dimitri talked

"Are you a hallucination or are you real let me touch you if your real."

Angel dust said

"But I get to pick~"

Dimitri picked up a stick and touched his face then he said

"Look Anton really busy himself up he was almost dead for you so.... You must be one HELL of a guy. Heh puns *picks up Dr jeckl and Mr Hyde book* HYDE the pain. You can look at his face and part of his upper torso."

He took off a bit of the tarp and saw his face the right side had a huge hole his brain was beating and the hole went down to the middle of his cheek his right upper arm was cut almost to the bone his flesh and all holes in his body was pulsing and slowly knitting together Dimitri gives him a picture of his back it has many cuts and hits from a sledgehammer along with whip marks his legs were torn up from running to every doctor in hell. He was horrified with himself for flirting with other people even though it was just who he was he meant nothing bad it still made him feel wrong he didn't tell dimtri and went back to the car Boris could tell by his face it was bad so Boris ripped off a strip of his face and tried to give it to angel dust who was confused Boris said

"It tastes like bacon I used a taste altering power I got because its useful when you have two picky and fussy children."

Feral with the bear trap off his head took the piece and ate it he had his pupils expand and howled and begged angel dust tried one and he kept tearing off and eating pieces of it when he was home he kept doing it while Dusty said to everyone

"Boris made his skin bits taste like bacon using his taste altering power."

Boris spoke up

"Actually the side effect to the power is Evey part of me is delicious so I got a job selling my flesh it's a hit."

Boris started to get ticked and he slapped angel dusts hands but he kept trying to grab one but angel dust was trying to grab some while feral begged and angel dust whined

"Please! Anton is wrecked and I want to stress eat.... Pwease daddy~."

Allaster said

"I will pay you to stop talking like that."

Then angel dust took the 5 dollars but maniac spoke up

"Guys I got a ship name for Anton and Angel dust Weaver guides my tongue to say a idea ANGTON! It's perfect I think!"

Oscar and Igor liked it along with niffty because they introduced her to anime.


	47. The prophetic dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets a message

Angel wakes up in his room it feels empty hollow without Anton in it they just sleep in the same bed but it feels wrong or lonely without him he opens the door and finds a grey box no windows or doors and the doors slam a feeling of anxiety passes as angel tries desperately to open the door

"**Look behind you...**"

Behind the room is pink the floor is purple and a chair rests in front of a fireplace but as he walks to the chair angel dust sees a painting the background looked so real he felt he could crawl inside but a black shape of a person was in the middle it was not the color black but the feeling it was empty he went to the chair so comfy he seemed to sink in but then he heard a familiar voice in pain

"Angel dust wake up!"

The black hole has Anton it has long black hands grasping him as wind seems to suck him up angel runs to him but he hits the air

"Looking Glass using my own tech against me eh *EEEEEEEEE* YOU BASTARD! Angel listen find the monkey in the field trip through the looking Glass in the prison and wake up don't spend to long the entity has me!"

He has his skin and muscles pulled off but his eyesockets glow yellow and he bellows and angel wakes up panting heavily and a knock on the door Charlie says

"You okay?"

Angel gets dressed and makeup he did not want to lie he was not at all okay but did not want to say it then he sees the Anton's downstairs maniac has a panel he is typing a code into vaggie says

"You've been typing for 3 minutes now..."

He finishes and a note falls he reads it and then is shocked he quickly puts it into a safe then puts it into another safe he repeats this 40 times but Allaster has the note but maniac pulls out a gun and shouts 

"CLOTHES BEAM!!!!!"

Then Allaster has his clothes exploded and he covers himself and everyone looks at his tail maniac takes the paper and grabs another gun and zaps him

"Memory eraser you now forget what is on the note and if you do it again I pull a picture of you as a naked baby in a alternate universe this is going in PLATINUM security that is above gold."

He grabs a megaphone and keeps shouting until everyone comes

"FIELD TRIP!"

A elevator gets everyone down Marcus is listening to heavy metal he shakes everyone's hands but when he sees angel dust he gives a look and says

"Wow that was quite a prophetic vision and you should obey it I am not kidding life and death here follow the path."

They found a mirror that husk walked into maniac said

"Oh you need to be allowed but that requires a boop that is Anton's order.... Boop."

Allaster resists then maniac relents and gives him a card that lights on fire as he goes inside it does not spread they walk in and a Anton In a warden outfit is there he tips his hat

"You from Anton 36 right we order them from most powerful to least I am 7 your gettin' a tour of the multiverse prison."

Then a faceless man runs up with a mouth ripping free the Anton points up and he floats he screams 

"YOU PROMISED ME! INSIDE EVERY DEMON IS A RAINBOW! NOW LOOK AT ME STEALING FACES! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!"

A Charlie runs up the Anton locks him up with a yellow lightnitning chain and he goes back to therapy the man has a muzzle then he walks further and a Anton bangs his head against one wall when 7 points left the Anton screams and thrashes mutates and grows claws and many limbs then he shouts

"Put on the sedative!"

A gas fills the room and he crawls to the wall and says each time quieter

"My angel.... My angel.... My angel..."

A soft chittering is heard and the next cell is a spider like angel dust on the web nearby Anton the next is a large crow he stretched against his glass and speaks

"Ah you have some weakness my double dead Anton almost gone Boris is a dad and *DEEP SNIFF* no no no your his prey now I am not dumb monkey down there."

A loud cockney accent speaks up

"FUCK YOU, YOU JIM CROW LOOKING NATIVE MAGIC BASTARD!"

Down below was the monkey when he saw angel dust he said to the warden

"Uh I need a meeting with the spider about..... The person who does and does not exist at the same time."

The warden looks at angel dust and says

"You are in very deep shit understand he made a sword that negates healing factors Allaster used this he died 10 seconds after killing the 3rd most powerful Anton ya hear me that was his blade and you get one strike then 10 seconds of life and that is his weak stuff I pray you get out unscathed."

Angel dust goes to the monkey and he says

"Alright-e Mr spidah I see what you need ere he is trapped but not conquered love mmhm I can do that but I need a teensy favor to out it bluntly I need you to kill me."

Angel was shocked and the rest came down husk said

"Nothing to live for? Same."

The monkey chuckles

"Nah kitty the opposite in fact killin me gets me back to the boss to be reincarnated we sidestep the normal death that is how powerful our boss is no limit to someone who exists in the grey area of everything live yet dead bloke yet chick ya know... All I need you to do is light and give me my cigerate and don't worry mastah paused time look around."

This was true a prisoner was stuck In time flicking a grape in the air to try to catch it in his mouth and a naked husk was running drunk chased by a robot guard with pants.

"So ere you go give me a light eh that's it no creepy voodoo strings attached unfortunately I can't affect you but this allows *EEEEEEEEEEEEEE*"

While the shreak occured his mouth had a black tar covering his mouth angel dust after covering his ears gave him a light then time resumed after a puff he said

"F-fuck that hurts."

He clutches his heart his skin is pale his fur falls off he coughs up blood and chunks of meat his eyes grow pale and he falls over dead the warden puts his hat to his heart

"R.I.P Zeke you were a step closer to progress than you ever were outside.... Well you should go the rest is off limits you might die and if the Charlie wants we need another position for therapist. Teleport guests outside therapy formation."

They all wake up in a therapy circle without the Anton's the happy hotel a ring on the phone husk takes it he says

"Anton has had a surprising recovery he is now coming over."

Charlie says

"Well while we are here let us discuss Oscar you need to let the robots go they can think for themselves and your need for control by these robots is unheathy they want to kill and they can't be your responsibility."

Oscar chuckles but looks at Igor he covers his eyes and gives him his controller and Igor crushes it Oscar sighs and he seems to glow he turns into a ginger a light comes from above as Anton walks in and Boris pulls a kazoo out of nowhere to celebrate vaggie looks smug to Allaster who hands her 5$

"You were right it is possible. Heh I guess that means angel can finally leave me alone. Hahahaha"

Angel dust gives Anton a big hug he healed completely and gave a weak hug angel dust whispered which turned Anton into a tomato

"Time to catch up~"

Boris sighed and said

"You are incredibly lucky my kids are not here I'm leaving buh bye sayanora here is my present."

He hands over a present which Anton grabs but angel dust puts his hand down and says

"Darling I can't wait that long~"

Angel dust drags Anton to his room who is still blushing.niffty puts the present on a chair.


	48. Angel dust pleasing his man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Anton said as they entered the room

"I can't believe it works I'm happy I now 100% know but-"

Angel gives a kiss shushing him and goes to prepare Anton lays on the bed and says

"I can't believe I'm here about to receive your early anniversary present I don't wanna toot my own horn but TOOT I spent about 50,000$ on mine but a master of pleasure what must you have in store~"

Angel dust put the box of his toys down he looks in the mirror and feels bad he says below his breath 

"Oh shit what do I do? Dad was right I am a useless-"

Anton came in and hugged angel dust closing his eyes tight and pulling him close he said 

"I am so sorry to make your gift seem bad I should not have done that. But you are angel dust and hell would be bad if not for you the only 2 hopes here are the hotel and you. You are the most beautiful and amazing man I have ever met and I met a lot of men here and above you are a master of pleasure as I said therefore you are a master of happiness and I am with you and I love you!"

Angel dust cried he did not know how long he was holding it in but he cried and pulled him close then teared them away and said

"Give me a moment to prepare you deserve it for the sacrifices you made to save me, the kind words and saving my life in my dream."

Anton walked out happy then angel dust came out fully naked only with a chain collar on his neck. He said sensually

"Anything you want I will provide for however long babe~"

Anton gulped he pointed to the bathroom and said

"We bathe together..."

Anton went in the water and moved for angel dust but he smiled and layed on top of Anton his feet dangling up Anton smiled with a bit of red on his cheeks angel noticed a bulge and he sat right above Anton's cock his cheeks touching it but he awaited a order Anton said

"Alright put it in honey~"

Angel dust moved and when Anton had his head just began to touch angel dusts anus angel dust slammed it down making Anton moan he bounced up and down for a bit and he dragged his finger across his X he grunted and Anton grabbed his hands and he prepared to slam down again but Anton pushed him down and rammed up at the same time Anton began moving and giving angel dust a handjob and feeling his balls and said teasingly

"Sad to see the bloodline end at such a worthy specimen the best in hell by far~"

Angel dust came and Anton pulled out he washed up and said

"You dry off first you clean my lower half of my body with your magnificent fluff and lick my scars clean sorry for being so..."

Angel had a devious grin he can't believe he did not think of this angel dust did so. He started rubbing his feet then his ankles then his calf's working up to his crotch he placed Anton's cock between his fluff Anton looked confused and then angel dust moved his fluff up and down and licked the underside up slowly then worked his way down swirling down to the bottom poking out and repeated this when he came he swallowed it all and said

"Can't let any get on your magnificent body hun~"

Anton layed on his back and angel on his left side he licked the burned mark above his crotch

"Be happy you kept your junk you runt of a brother."

Angel dust was mad and licked each indent he was hard and came angel licked it up and continued he licked his burns big and small and cuts many which were either small or long some big but short he was working up to the X it was like a canyon compared to the rest of his cuts bruises and burns it was big and seemed to be made at the same time Anton flipped over and he saw that there was a Tic tac toe game the Os lost 3-7 he licked each cut and mark angel dust saw on his shoulder blade there was a message

"How does it feel knowing we took your wife's life and purity? Rodriguez Reyes your tormenter."

Angel dust remembered that and saw on his skull was a pentagram and a message in cursive

"For a Diablo like you Dante Santos I know God is smiling on me can you say the same?"

Angel dust added another name to his kill list when he was done Anton asked

"What do you want me to do to you tell me the truth."

Angel dust smiles

"Well.... Hurt me."

Anton looked back at him

"Emotional or physical? Haha just kidding I know. Computer Sizz port us to the forge."

The computer says as a laser comes out

"Yes master Anton teleporting you to the forge."

A laser came a Sizz sound came and in a second they were in a white room Anton snapped and there was whips and chains that appeared out of thin air angel dust was takes upside down by a rope and Anton had a whip he was a bit worried and said

"You ready? Tell me when to stop and I will I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Angel dust smiled and said with a shit eating grin

"Babe hurting me is what I want and tie my hands too~"

Anton came back with obsidian handcuffs they were heavy and he had a pipe leading them up so his arms would not get ripped off he tied a rope around angel dusts legs and put a rope around his penis he had the rope tied to his finger he whipped angel once twice three times then pulled down then kissed the wound then came back and disconnected the pipe he carried him to a post he unhooked him but tied the collar to the fence and put a ball gag in his mouth and tied both of his hands together with a warm rope Anton said

"If you want it hotter then wink your left eye."

Angel did he put it slowly hotter so it was hot but not scalding he moved him in doggy style angel dust had the ropes tied to the ceiling holding him elevated his neck being tied to the post then Anton moved in the space between his legs and tied his feet together with a belt he put his cock right between angel dust buttcheeks and teased his butt over and over until angel dust pulled him closer with his legs and made muffled noises Anton knew what to do he made his cock a bit longer than normal and put it in slowly he was making swirls around angel dusts area where his arms 5 & 6 came out angel dust did so and Anton grabbed those hands and pulled him close slamming him in Anton made happiness noises and they continued for 12 more minutes then they came back Anton touching angels chest healing him

"That was amazing my angel but I am still confused on how pain is pleasurable but I accept it nonetheless and I know you saw their names the sign was going to be a O or X depending on if Rodriguez or Dante won tic tac toe Dante was really bad at that game so that's why it is a X."

Angel dust came outside and saw a little robot who said in a high pitched voice

"Everyone went to forge 2 to celebrate I will lead both master Anton and master Angel dust there Marcus said and I got a little crow I named Dennis he loves ravioli."

Angel dust and Anton shrugged and followed the robot


	49. Flashback time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback no angel dust or Anton until late sorry

Charlie sits she was astounded no one was amazed and got up and said 

"Niffty and husk why are you not amazed!"

Husk looksat her and she realizes who she is talking to. But niffty responded

"Because I did not know much about him and ask Igor next I wanna know what he thinks."

Igor Sighs

" I'm happy he ascended but now..... I have no purpose in life."

Boris blinked

"What's going on... Where is Oscar sorry I sleep with my eyes open sometimes."

Charlie explains and he jumps up on his chair he screams

"Wooooooooooooooooo it works we need to party now!"

He smashes a black crystal on the floor and Marcus wearing a robe with fluffy feathers and black hair messy black bags under his eyes Boris touches his feathers and cuddles Charlie does as well he says

"Whaaaaat why am I up?" B

makes sighs and Marcus looks at Charlie

"We are going to go to a forge.... It makes things like a printer but it makes even people they are like bio-bots no sentience now decide circus or club?"

Charlie decides number one and a elevator appears and Marcus makes a robot wait until angel dust and Anton come out.

"Well this is very big for a elevator."

They go down and see a cave seperated by a see through glass then music plays and a soft stepping of feet the music was old like it was from the radio the group felt they could not move their feet eventually a purple tongue and white teeth were there and eyes flashed they were black with a green outline it shambled the eyes seeming to rise and fall in a circle all the while the music becoming louder charlie clutches vaggie she was terrified most of the were and louder they could not move their feet or speak it can so close that they saw what it looked like it was skinny like a starved corpse got up and walked away the body has a large cavity with a radio shoved inside playing music then a man ran up he was green with a white beard he turned the beast around and started beating it but the beast did not notice it

"Chiiiiild I hungeeeeer you can't wiiiin"

The beast says breathlessly

then green man lifted his arm and pointed it at the monster who fell against the glass he said something that was heard not by their ears but in their mind

"_tserus vole__."_

The beast had mist come out of his mouth and other orfices then a sound came it shook their core and made Boris paranoid

"I caaaant feeeel pain boooy the crackening spliiiit exiiiisting criiiters pooower ouur boss is a exception since here does nooot."

He smiled a wide smile too wide but his face was like putty it stretched even though it felt wrong

"**no I won't this Boris let me in the other yes you failed me. You want a family you raise your boy like I don't exist but I will peel your mind back to reveal what you are a monster."**

boris was mad and scared

"No the light fights away your darkness."

**"all light is, is a feeble fire pushing off the dark I will always be there and the light will fade it always does and I will leave you alone for now but as a parting gift..."**

A loud CRUNCH is heard as the beast stands up and walks away the music still playing and he stumbles and limps every step. Boris screams and his sides of his mouth split and his head flops back he knocks out and they now can move Marcus says

"That was the catalyst... He is- was a Boris."

Then Boris woke up he saw the goblin and said

"You must be my baby's father I think leaving him out was a heinous act and if you have any other children you do not deserve them I took your love as a parent and named your child Brian which was your right!"

The goblin man smiles he plays with his beard and a old looking Anton comes Marcus says

"They come from a universe where Charlie completed his goal and 100 years later Anton decided that for her birthday he would make a portal and made a deal with the entity so his Charlie could go to heaven and the 30% of hell remaining was turned into beasts the Boris planned to use Lucifer as a power source but Brian realized his mistake and stopped his father and was alone for 300 years until angel dust was falling through the multiverse."

Then Anton came and Marcus had to redo his speech they went to a white door and Anton looked weird as he went in only angel dust knew why and he was okay a little robot was chatting with niffty who was talking about violence and the least messy way to kill. They got in and snacks and games were there they had fun for what seemed like hours. They got back up and it was dark they went to bed this was a good way to celebrate and the 2 new guests stayed even Marcus slept up and signed up for the happy hotel.


	50. Angel dust asks for a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel dust asks for a favor from vaggie of all people

Angel woke up in the middle of the night craving something he was sleeping next to Anton who muttered

"You look lovely with wings darling.... Heaven is so nice with you here.... Oh you know I am bad at coming up with baby names." 

Anton had a big smile this made angel dust uneasy he went to the cabinet he found the super drugs the last ones were taken just before he got to use them he opened the cabinet door Anton shot up smoke coming out his mouth

"Who's touching my super drugs! Oh its you my angel well.... I won't tell but you need a cure for the long-term side-effects the booze collects your blood and in one drop gets you instant drunk but side effects well..... Depression, liver damage, and other things I need coffee to remember the super cocaine is just super cocaine..."

He got up and went outside angel dust noted this for later and when he came down Anton was eating a lot and Marcus said

"If that is your plan you need to eat like a lot or you will not be able to make it long enough."

Angel went down and made it to Charlie and vaggies room he knocked and Charlie came fully dressed and he said

"I need to talk to vaggie."

Charlie did I 'come inside' motion Vaggie was inside drinking coffee and sighed and said

"Why are you talking to me angel."

Angel dust face palmed and said

"My anniversary is coming up and I got nothin and he spent thousands of dollars."

Vaggie did a spit take

"THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS!.... So how is this my problem and why should I help you when you deserve it?"

Charlie came back in and gave puppy dog eyes vaggie sighed and they went shopping with Charlie she asked

"What does Anton like?"

Angel dust said

"Well he likes nerdy things, ME!.... And he likes kids and wants them..."

Vaggie and Charlie look at him they look confused and he explains that he can mutate. They see Anton in public with Dimitri nearby Dimitri says

"Please bro you know you are better with her!"

Anton looks down at him

"No way I love kids but she is.....THE GOAT! You have to babysit her so do it!"

Dimitri gives a puppy dog eyes and he hands him a card Dimitri tips his non existent hat and runs off Anton walks away then sees a pig in a window

"Oh look at that little guy! So cute little baby piggy who's a good piggy wiggy you are! Oh ho so cute my widdle baby!"

He walks away and angel dust smiles

"Alright now I know what to get him. How much is a pig?"

He walks in without a awnser and comes out 2 minutes later with his feet showing

"He gave it to me for free it will be dropped off on our anniversary if he could see my feet. His name is fat nuggets and he loves me and I love him Anton has the best taste in pigs."

They walk back to the hotel and vaggie says grumpy

"So us coming was useless that's what I get I guess."

Charlie sang until they came home making vaggie happier and when they got home Igor was with Boris and John Boris talking about his son he said

"You know my oldest son Angus knows how to play the mayonaise."

Husk shot a glance and the two laughed and a blue man came with the goblin baby and Angus the baby making a bbbbbbbbbbb sound the blue man said

"Here is your real baby Brian and your sh-"

A huge crack was hear Boris grew much taller his eyes looking down in pure anger his body sizzles and his cuts grow red the man clears his throat and Boris opens a drawer on Angus's stomach and pulls money out of a portal and falls down with a broken spine Anton stands up

"So you stole my portal!"

Boris seemingly avoiding the question said to Angus

"Son I need you to carry me until my spine heals and also AVENGE ME!"

Angus pucks him up and pumps his fist Charlie picks up the baby who tries to climb up her everyone looks at the baby or Angus as he runs out the door after the blue man.


	51. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone barges in the hotel

Everyone was in venting therapy and Igor was punching a punching bag when the doors were thrown open and Dimitri comes in 

"Yo I need a room ASAP I'll be staying for... Why are you looking at me like that."

Everyone was staring at him Anton who was holding the bridge of his nose opened his mouth and before a noice came out Dimitri responded

"I'm on the run someone killed 4 of my staff and made their bones spell RUN so I'm coming here and you know since one acended I can and if my Bros here then we can be angel Bros."

He looked at Marcus and said out loud for everyone to hear

"So when am I gonna get neices and nephews marky moo yes I'm drunk and proud!"

He fell over on the ground and fell asleep Anton sighed angel was flustered and they both just punched the bag to Oblivion. Hours passed and when angel got out his toys for a fun time with Anton Dimitri burst in

"So when is your work on the stuff gonna get finished."

Anton was flustered and shouted

"THIS IS LITERALLY THE WORST TIME!"

Angel tried to shoo him out but Dimitri said

"If you think that's bad then try banging a person's mom and daughter and then they walk in asking what's for dinner!"

Anton picked up a stick and Dimitri pulled it close with telekinesis

"No your not forgetting that bro bye bye!"

He ran out and Anton wanted to scream then Dimitri found Allaster reading a book he asked

"Hey can I touch your hair?"

Allaster turned his head around like a owl 360 degrees and Dimitri smiled

"What's your price? I will pay it for 30 seconds of touching."

Allaster sighed and said

"If you go away I will give you 30 seconds okay you are as bad as angel dust."

Dimitri felt the ears then put them inside Allaster screamed and Dimitri put fingers out of the inside but did not stop feeling so he put on his creepiest face and Dimitri said

"Tsk tsk tsk you said 30 seconds I thought you made deals guess your stuck with me and here's a tip you should have said how long I would have left and came back."

Allaster got up and threw him in a portal then came back 2 minutes later with a eternally screaming rock. Allaster chased him out the room and he went to vaggie who as soon as she saw him she took out a spear and he inched away. Charlie came and said in a firm tone

"You are causing people in the hotel to be uneasy please be better."

Dimitri blinked he put the screaming head down and said

"Fine where is my room..."

Marcus came and he put the head in a sound proof box and went to Allaster and said

"You know I have headphones that make 100% of sound go away just you and your thoughts all I need is one teensy favor no deal favor."

Allaster got up and said

"I will do anything for that wonderful invention what is the favor."

Marcus sighed and said

"I need you to make my murder of crows behave they only eat ravioli and pester me until I do what they want I need you to set them straight."

Allaster smiled and Marcus pointed him he came back moments later with the most well behaved murder of crows and Marcus kept his promise and they worked no sound leaked through he could hear absolutely nothing Dimitri screamed himself hoarse trying to get his attention Allaster did not notice and Dimitri lost his voice. It was nighttime before Allaster noticed and Marcus put a check on his list.


	52. The concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus has a concert

Marcus comes out of his room happy with a bunch of tickets he gives one to everyone and he says

"Please come to my concert it is tommorow night and you all get free food and drinks and a plus one! I would love it so much if you came!"

Then a mole rat in a wheelchair and a beetle man came the mole rat said

"Hey Marcus you coming? Boris thanks for the wifi!"

Anton looks at Boris seething in rage

"YOU TOOK MY PORTAL GUN IF MISUSED IT COULD HAVE MADE A BLACK HOLE OR A RIP IN SPACE TIME!"

Boris said "Calm down I had a plan and I know how to use it more or less the plan was that I make a deal free WiFi for going in this hotel! Is it called happy or hazbin because uh it was happy now hazbin it's confusing." Vaggie angry screams as the 3 the mole beetle and Marcus leave

"MORE OR LESS! WE COULD HAVE DIED FOR A CASH GRAB HAIRBRAINED SCHEME!"

Then later at the concert angel dust brought cherri bomb and niffty brought a random person from the street.

[Flagpole sitta](https://youtu.be/msycFxniVpM)

The song was epic and they ate food husk was already drunk and everyone went home and had a good time Anton said

"Three days to our anniversary I can't believe it's almost been a month! Sorry for bringing it up just excited is all."

They got home angel dusts worries brought away by his friend and they shared a bit of super coke and angel got them the cure so no one would know it was just like old times.


	53. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igor goes on a road trip with cherri bomb and angel dust

Angel dust and Anton were sleeping when angel dust woke early he walked over to Boris's room he was sleeping in a king sized bed with his 2 sons and then saw Igor rocking in a chair looking at the ceiling he said

"What do I do O you were my goal for most of my life but now... I am lost oh shit someone's here come in or i will drag you in what ya need."

Igor was tired he has not slept a wink he had a pill he took he then looked like he slept 8 hours in a fraction of a second he looked at angel dust and said

"You know about Rodriguez and Dante Oscar did and uh I know where both are tell no one I was talking to myself or that I can't sleep without him and I will help you take down Rodriguez he is not in the city so I am one of the only people who know that won't tell anyone."

Angel dust had a huge grin

"First I bring cherri bomb and second there is outside of the city?"

Igor sighed and rubbed his eyes

"Of course it exists people tried to colonize it failed every time there is practically infinite monsters out there we all fall in the city and the beasties stay away from here their is plenty of ghost towns 2 of the many many many are home to a cult and a giant gang that live there they are searching for a treasure that was stashed by Capone when he died. It is there they don't know where to look though I will take you to the treasure hunters and then we kill em and Dante that's up to you."

The next day Anton sees Boris and asks

"Did Oscar finish any of his work?"

Igor shook his head then he did a sign and Anton tossed him keys they picked up cherri bomb and then they drove out of the city to the West and a machine gun came out of the top of the gun and fired Boris said

"Damn giant bats attacking us!"

Then a motercycle with a silver bodied man with goggles a scarf and a duster he jumped onto the car his metal jaw ripped off but he still said

"DEATH TO THE FLESHIES!"

Igor sighed the car in autodrive he was just there he looked at the bot

"Hello R0N how are you?"

The bot had his eyebrows narrow

"It's pronounced RON!"

Boris said winding his fist in a haymaker

"Noted."

He punched him and bats swarm him as he screams Igor casually puts on the radio and Dimitri speaks

"Ello hell I am Dimitri I am opening a city to the West for the first 1 million sinners you get not one two or three but give free guns and a free home! Go east when you see the hazbin hotel home to Charlie magne you will find the highway with my own generals I call 7 deadly sins making sure you have a good time remember you can kill there just like in pentagram city!"

Igor put on rock music then they got to a gate leading to a brown dusty town they see a ritual performed they cremate a coyote man and hum a ritual a shaman like man wearing demon skulls performs a ritual and they go closer women are also there everybody is a dog and a baby runs around playing a man says

"Get out no Killin of demons till ritual over but after that we gut you got it scram!"

They stand not moving but they stare them down no one moves then the shaman ends the ritual and everyone grabs a gun the kids are shooed away and a gun fight breaks out only 5 coyotes run away to protect the children Igor has one hand a machine gun another sending mini missles angel dust has 2 tomphsons and a sparkly machete he slices and shoots while cherri bomb just uses plenty of bombs only explosive weapons she uses and eventually a dragon with a dog with a beard and long mustache floats down

"Hello amigos I am Rodriguezs son the last new face you will see you know how much it hurts to die from fire I know not from experience but the screams say yes hombre it does hurt like a motherfucker."

He kicks the dragon spraying green fire and the shaman dances around shaking his stick but Igor's mini missles do nothing and bullets ricochet so cherri bomb grabs a RPG and fires this sends blood and guts but the shaman keeps dancing cherri said

"Well time to go home and get more bombs!"

But the dead stood up and the shaman pointed to them they walked closer but it was easy to kill them but explosives and guns even to the head don't work but when a coyote coated it alchohol was shot he died and did not come back so cherri bomb just made molotovs and killed all the zombies the the last of the coyotes and some which were holed up and then a man comes out he has a crown and when he sees Igor he runs back inside they chase after and they get to a old room he says

"Please I don't want to die I will give you the treasure just leave and never come back."

Before anyone could do anything Igor shot him then shot again 4 times at the corpse and walked away Cherri bomb said

"So you knew the treasure was a fake and he knew nothing right."

Igor spoke to a woman who thanked him greatly

"No he knew where the treasure was and he had it under his floorboards I told them to get it I had personal reasons to come here."

The 2 were mad and berated him the entire way home then as they dropped off cherri he gave a notebook to angel dust who had all the information on them and all their enemies before and after they died he was happy.


	54. Something about yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy and some insight

Charlie set a room up with fancy chairs for everyone in the hotel even niffty and Boris's children got a seat she said

"Today we tell something about ourselves no judgement but whatever it is has to be true I have a lie detector that Igor found so lying won't work we need to be honest and kind."

Charlie takes out a cat plastic machine that has a on and off switch when on it comes to life and sits on a table looking at everyone Igor says

"I love Oscar."

The cat purrs then he says

"I hate Japan and never wanted to go there."

The cat hisses then immediately returns to calm. Angus raised his hand like it was school and Charlie gave a warm smile

"Yes Angus what do you want to say?"

Angus puts his hand down

"I waaaana pet the kitty."

The cat purrs Charlie looks at Igor and he says

"It's fine."

So the cat goes to Angus as he flails his hands then gently pets the cat saying 'meow' every so often.

"Me and Anton had our first kill as a monster who was using a immigrant child as a drug mule."

The cat purrs Anton looks bad and after a while Marcus said

"I am dating the beetle she is a nice lady and please don't judge me."

Husk was in the middle of his drink but continued then opened his mouth but vaggie stared him down and Charlie said

"That's very brave of you Marcus thank you for saying that."

Marcus was a happy for the praise

"I want to drink until I go to sleep."

The cat purrs

Anton says

"I am working on something that will allow the Anton's to come out of my head and back in at will."

The cat hisses and Anton sighed

"It was not me it was Oscar but I picked up his work I am not as good I am good at biotech and weapons and chemistry but not... Mechanical things."

The cat purrs and angel dust says

"I think that my present for Anton is amazing."

The cat meows Boris says

"Half lie half truth you think the present is good but not good enough eh?"

Boris Snickers and said

"What you saw was not embarrassing to me I talked to Oscar via a cross I think and I wanted to kill Rodriguez because he tortured me alone Dante and Rodriguez tortured Anton and he may come back to life Dante can to."

The cat purrs and vaggie shot a glance to angel dust then Igor Allaster said

"Ah yes the dog boys Rodriguez can come back using a amulet and Dante can come back via ritual they both killed each other many times they are searching for the last crystal Dante has one he uses In his ritual and Rodriguez has the other as his amulet so they can use a crown that is said to grant wishes."

The cat purrs vaggie says

"I want to hit Angel, Igor and Allaster In one slap."

The cat purrs then niffty says

"I saw a ladybug yesterday."

The cat purrs

_____________________________

A man walks in a hallway he is covered in blood he reaches a tall thin dog and he says

"Ah Rodriguez who killed my brother?"

Rodriguez sits down and sighs a man points a gun at him but Dante shoos him out.

"Shammie is dead a spider and Igor killed many."

Dante dropped his bottle of wine and looks at him tears in his eyes

"No it can't they couldn't he isn't tell me this is some joke!"

Rodriguez with tears in his eyes says

"I am sorry dannie..."

Then a step kkh step kkh repeats

"Ello doggies ow are you doing?"

A monkey holds a cane it is a penguin they look at him and the monkey says before they can process what to do

"You know my favorite animal is the penguin in a European language their word for penguin means a business goose... You need me ya know that don't you blokes?"

He passes Dante a gun and says

"Shoot me you pathetic son of a bitch."

Dante shoots in rage but the bullet bounced of and kills Dante then the monkey says 

"Hahahahahaha now your even don't worry I will bring him back."

He grabs a crystal red as blood it is carved like a Ruby but looks like glass he says something in a ancient demonic language and Dante comes back to life Dimitri says

"I got a army and a city full of stuff you want the crystal don't ya well he killed Rodriguez who is next let's think ere.... That's right I give ya weapons, tanks choppers and the like and you go and destroy the hazbin hotel and as a gift ere a shiny knick knack that gives ya a little bigger army."

The little ring was put on Dimitri's chubby fingers and a hole in the ground appears Dante and Rodriguez were on the 4th floor so this made no sense and a goblin came out he had another ring he passes them to them and 2 other holes came with minions coming out then Demitri laughed 

"So we got a deal fellas?"


	55. The special day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary time

Angel dust wakes up smelling a delicious scent he gets up Anton is not there but their is a mountain of stuffed animals and a dress pieces of metal on the shoulder thighs with blue milky silk feeling fabric and a space for his bust he puts it on it is comfortable and adjusts to his size he also sees a tux and puts a call a man awnsered the phone within the first ring

"Hello pig being delivered right now will arrive in a couple of hours sorry."

Angel says

"Thank you and make sure he is alive is heard sometimes you deliver em dead and if you do I will tear you apart fat nuggets is too God damn adorable."

The man says

"Will do angel dust."

Then he just waits and angel dust hangs up after a uncomfortable silence he looks at the tux jewels mixed in with the fabric he decided he will take the dress. He goes and it looks like a fancy diner a breakfast is there and Anton looks thin his clothes sag off him and he seems to struggle to speak

"Hello babe..."

Angel dust sawany Cooks in the kitchen and a orchestra performing Anton chuckles and hacks a cough

"Shoulda listened to Marcus 'pack on the pounds' hehehe..."

He breathes rough angel looks worried he shakes his head

"It's nothing... It's your anniversary 3 weeks.... 3 is the magic.... Number..."

He breathes heavy and angel dust grabs his cheeks and makes him face him he kisses him no tongue and says

"You don't need ta do all of this it is your anniversary too. And 3 weeks man this is not deserving for you to suffer."

Anton breathes out the place returns to normal and the orchestra turns into a mountain of presents the kitchen was a stove cooking amazing soup. Anton says 

"That's like a boulder off my shoulders. You know why I did it all of this?"

Angel dust was quiet he knew he would say anyway

"Because I... I am scared you will leave me back when I was tortured I hallucinated I woke up and lived a life then was pulled back to the torture and even after I was mad I never knew what was a dream and what was real it was horrid... It got better I knew what reality was but then another chair Dimitri put me in and made Boris then the bunny my best friend Jeb Schmell then this entity a multiverse I made your life worse so so so much more complicated and I try to make it up hell I don't know if you even said I love you or meant it after all I ruined everything..."

A uncomfortable silence comes broken by Anton

"I'm gonna tell you a story... When I was in the coma Dimitri told me plenty of things including that I died at 7 years old..."

Angel looks shocked and confused

"He made a deal with the devil you know we were dropped off in a dumpster and a mobster took us in he died and his mistress took us she made us stay out when she was with her boyfriend I was run over and my brother made the deal he could trade his life for mine or kill my m- guardians boyfriend he did and Lucifer removed the evidence I was half delvil and the torture I took each time I died they tortured me to death.... And I came back *he slams the table over and over* over and over and over and..."

Anton just keeps sobbing and and angel dust puts his head in his bust and shushes him the musk of angel dust perfume is all Anton can smell then Dimitri runs through

"Gotta take the car bye."

He runs not noticing anything Anton and angel dust don't care all they can sense or think about right now is each other


	56. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri how could you!

Dimitri was laying down and his phone rung he awnsered it and a annoyed cockney accent was on the other end

"I gave you one task to pretend to be me and shoot the bloke dead between the fucking eyes and make it seem like it bounced off and you fucked up the in simplest way?"

Dimitri said annoyed

"Look identity fraud is not in my resume it's fine mission completed you just need to pretend to be named dimitri."

And a more annoyed voice came

"Fix your mistake or I will do something you will regret."

Dimitri responded nervous

"Don't you mean 'i will regret' right?"

Then he responded sadistically happy

"I know what i said *click*"

Dimitri ran outside to his car and said

"Gonna take the car."

He saw a cake and presents well his bro did a good job and he saw his car a person fluffy and wearing pajamas was lying in his car he got in and Dimitri said

"Too much stairs sloth?"

The fluffy man made a yes noise he went off the car had no defense but he could make anyone go to sleep and even slow or stop time itself. The fluffy man said

"Why do you hate angel dust."

Dimitri sighed and said in a angry tone

"He took my Bros virginity... He never banged Beatrice she was forced in a marriage with him for my gang and another's relationship to be repaired she hated Anton but loved me she even sent a love tape or whatever of her and a black guy... She seduced me one night I was drunk that around the time... When she was in hell I couldn't let Anton know so I gave her a specific torture in between her having sex or masturbating she would feel pain each time she had sex the pain stopped I let her go to the point of sheer agony where she felt pain so harsh she should have died but it was not real pain so I had her starve in agony and slowed her perception of time so the 2 weeks of starvation were a eternity... The black guy I just flayed and made his dog eat him alive I would do anything to make my brother happy I would kill Charlie if he would be happy for 10 seconds I would hang myself if he would be happy for 1 second..."

The furry man not even suprised said

"You are a twisted piece of shit you know that?"

Dimitri laughed

"Since when is this new information?"

He reached the bats the falled out of the sky and spatted on the pavement Dimitri said

"I am naming this move naptime."

Sloth made a okay noise and a robot came he opened his mouth but then his entire body slowed to a halt and Dimitri said

"You slowed the wrong machine dipshit!"

Sloth switched and the robot fliwd he reached a huge temple with a army outside and a man with 4 swords for arms and 2 normal arms he just was saying

"Kill kill kill kill kill..."

He said this over and over Dimitri made the entire army forget seeing him and he walked up the stairs everyone blanking out just staring then he saw Rodriguez and Dante and made them think he said Zeke instead of Dimitri and left and came back his brother had a pig in his arms screamed

"Oh my God this is the best present ever! Heya little fat nuggets who's a good piggy wiggy..."

Angel dust said

"Stop hoggin' *Allaster stared to laugh* fat nuggets and give him ya me... Hiya little guy who's daddy's widdle piggy you are yes you are!"

Boris was crying tears of happiness and vaggie tried her hardest not to burst out laughing husk was laughing but angel dust and Anton did not care.


	57. Opposite day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the mind

Antwo and Brian came they were soaked in blood and Antwo put a light colored jem on the table Angus was with his kitty and vaggie asked the question

"Why are you soaked jn blood and what is that jem?"

Antwo said 

"Well I did a job slaughter the monsters with my nephew a monster Hunter and a good one and we get this jem which I was informed NO ONE TOUCH."

Just then Angus ran up and touched it and everyone immediately fell asleep and woke up not in hell they were outside in a field everyone was there except Angus Boris said

"Son apologize now and come back!"

Then a little calf with a grey body and white head said

"I am here daddy and it was opposite day so I had to touch it."

Angus was small and had a silver fur but his head was white everyone was shocked.

A cat was on top of a well with 'magic water' scrawled in he was drinking through a straw the cat had another kitty nearby rubbing against Angus who said

"Hi meow how is Mr husk?"

Charlie giggles

"So your cat's name is meow?"

Angus nods and the cat drinks and falls off he stumbles and Angus said

"Mr husk is always weird with the magic juice."

Husk said nothing he grunted the cat husk said

"I'm not drunk enough for this."

Husk scoffed and stormed off 

A robot was next to a gate it said

"Welcome to the house of dad and uncle I am Igor."

"Great now we are in Angus's mind we have to cycle through everyone else's mind and we have to find a exit I wanted to take a nap in my bed but NOOOOO!"

They saw a house with a white picket fence a man covered head to toe in scars and burns waved 

"Well hello there I am Anton who are you guys."

Allaster introduced them and their situation and he invited them in a higher pitch of Dimitri's voice said

"Watch where your stepping JACKASS!"

He was below a inch tall he claimed up Anton and sitting in a chair was angel dust in a bra and on the other angel dusts lap was a baby with a bonnet and a pacifier Boris laughed and said

"Oh yeah I told him last Tuesday that you were a girl angel dust that's why he thinks every Tuesday is opposite day hahahaha!"

He laughed hard and across the street was Boris he was fatherly he had no strips he looked pleasent and spoke in a calm voice he was holding a green doll made of wood

"Hello everybody I am Boris Bykov in my arms is Brian my son oh hi Angus my boy!"

Angus explained and charlie pointed at the baby and the real Boris said

"He does not get Brian he sees him as a thing that does nothing but cry, nap, poo and eat along with drink obviously and breath but that's beside the point."

They got farther and saw a elderly Anton who had a cane and a horn in his ear he was not happy niffty was cleaning everything outside their houses and frolicking in the distance was Charlie with a double rainbow above her head at all times. When they went further there was vaggie but she was ripped and twice as tall with a old wooden man in a cloak vaggie and the old Brian were not happy.

Near the forest but now partying too was a man with a bow and arrow their was a crow on a branch it had black hair Marcus said

"Thats me isn't it?"

Angus was surprised

"How did you know?"

Then the vaggie doppelganger said

"Halt no one goes into statics woods!"

Allaster does a creepy smile and the elderly Brian takes off his cloak he turns 7 feet tall and ripped he has a giant axe but still the same face Angus gets Charlie to make them join her party and they go into the woods a jem the same jem Angus touched was in the middle of a clearing and static was heard along with jumbled voices and then silence a tall man so tall he was crouching so they could see his face he had a red suit and huge antlers he was on his hands and knees now he had no eyes just a large smile his tongue came out a eye on the end the static grew loud Angus was crying but Allaster made a single look cracked his neck and it ran off they touched the jem and they arrived in a forest Allaster snapped and a jem flew in his hand he said

"No you are not staying in my mind any longer than right now."

A mother's voice came

"Want to make jumbalaya sweetie dad is at the pub with Uncle so what do ya say my little buck?"

A voice comes a warm voice

"Hehe okay momma!"

Allaster looked up then they left they arrived in a castle everyone was singing husk was drinking and frowning exaggerated

"Bah humbug!"

Vaggie was a beautiful princess warrior with a large bust and large bottom charlie was embarrassed they walked past Allaster had a friendly smile he had a cane and tophat next was niffty a maid and Boris was with a baby one tiny another huge and Anton was wearing a lab coat and angel dust was clinging to his arm angel dust was wearing makeup and high heels. Igor was big and a cyborg Dimitri had just two horns and he was happy. Then razzle and dazzle flew down they were elegant

"Ms Charlie we found a pretty jem! Can we have it?"

Marcus said

"They are not meant to speak why... Oh yeah we are in your head nevermind."

Charlie gets the gem before they get it niffty said

"Wait let me clean it!"

It was too late they were in a woods and a shack was there inside was a literal angel she was skinny and had a Halo and wings she said

"Morning Johnny how are you?"

John was sad and left she was still happy to see her John was pale but he had a tan his eyes were blue and he had a loincloth he noticed but did not care Marcus said

"Wait why was Allaster like that and Charlie like that?"

Allaster said

"We are in the form we see ourselves as my good man."

They walked father up a hill everyone was there in a huge hit was charlie a child and vaggie also a kid Allaster was a wendigo which was sitting by then husk was drunk and Igor was made of rocks Anton was a witch doctor angel dust was a man flamboyant and covered in fluff niffty was cleaning the Forest as a fairy Marcus was a napping against a tree which was flying close to then a temple had a statue of Calmire a smoke was over the trees they walked up to it John said

"Wonder who's next?"

Then Anton now is a white young taller adult he had no scars has messy hair and a t shirt they went down Anton walked them to a split half destruction and fire the other a nice suburbia with a big mansion Dimitri was a nice older brother the real Dimitri said

"But bro we are twins."

Anton said

"You always were like a older brother."

A angel came the angel had fluff and smiled Anton smiled back but his eyes opened wide when he saw inside was Beatrice still pregnant watching TV and a older man waving by with two women nearby one scruffy but with a huge bust and bum and high as a kite another proper she had a flat chest Anton said

"Let's go NOW!"

He made them to to the destroyed city he saw a dumpster Dimitri looked away they went further a large building full of screams Anton was hyperventilating niffty went to clean the dumpster and came with a jem Anton touched it and they arrived at a prison Dimitri had done like clothes and was still a midget he sighed

"Still the small guy!"

Every cell was a memory and on a screen was the face of everyone Anton was a little kid a baby in a crib they split up to find the jem angel dust had a room open it said 'whore that dated Anton' so he thought it was him a projector played it shown Anton and Dimitri as humans Anton said

"Hey bro the girl on a date proposed to me but it was the first date why?"

Dimitri said

"Oh that's first love."

Then it shown another memory

"Hey bro it's been months and she is not interested in any.... Ahem romantic things."

Dimitri said

"She's just nervous."

When he left he cried then another Anton was uncomfortable

"Bro... I never remember making love to Beatrice and she is pregnant I was drunk but I was not black out only one cup of alchohol and her hair was messy the next day... But I have a feeling I didn't do it..."

Angel dust was appalled and saw a look of guilt in Dimitri's eyes he said

"Well.... I......... Just be happy bro you have a baby now........... You know I love you right?"

The video ends when Anton hugged him and said

"Bro I will never stop loving you."

Dimitri cried then angel dust saw Dimitri as a demon a woman was screeching she was chained to a wall Dimitri said

"You will die in incredible agony your perception of time slows so while you starve to death this pain will seem eternal. Having sex makes it not hurt but at all other times it hurts sex worsens the pain. Now die for your sins."

He goes and walls off the door Anton was in the kitchen Dimitri said

"Don't tell him......... We have to go to another room to get it your coming with me...."

They arrive at a room it is labled something Dimitri says out loud

"The first one...."

They go in Anton and Dimitri were humans they were toddlers a woman was moaning inside while the bed creaks Anton was playing with a ball he threw it In the road and Dimitri watched as he was run over a man looked out and said

"Fuckin kid trashed my car!"

He sped off and dimitri cried he held his brother and said

"Please..... God help me..... And if not devil-"

Time stopped and a figure appeared in front of him and he looked up the devil said as if he could read his thoughts

"Either trade places or kill your mother's lover."

Dimitri said fighting every thing suppressing him fear and greif

"She is not my mother she made us stay outside so she could do the thing.... I choose kill."

Dimitri wakes with a red knife with ancient writing covering it he walks through walls and the woman was frozen in time a meth-head with a huge dong looked at him knowing his date before he could speak Dimitri stabbed him many times he was teleported outside clutching his brothers body his tire mark went away he woke up and said

"What happened?"

Dimitri said

"You almost were hit by a car bro."

Then it ended Dimitri said

"My first lie and kill by age 4......"

Then they woke up razzle and dazzle were concerned and there was many boxes of donuts and sweets on the table the Jem was gone they got up fat nuggets waddled in and Anton was petting the pig while Charlie said

"That was WAY to long to get sweets guys!"


	58. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton forgot to say some stuff and he gets in some banter

Anton was sitting with his arm wrapped around angel dust he stood up and said loud

"Oh shoot I forgot to explain some features!"

Antwo said sarcastic

"Wow what a great lover of mr dust forgot the gifts the mountain that I went to another multiverse to obtain items objects and doodad's so great huh."

Anton was blushing and said

"The suit is a treasure magnet it pulls gold and stuff closer also it is made with svartilhiem steel so-"

Jon screams

"SVARTILHIEM STEEL! GIVE ME SOME OF THAT SHIT ITS AMAZING!"

Anton made a anxious face and John was in rage

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? ALL I NEEDED WAS A THONG OF THE SHIT AND I AM BULLETPROOF ALL OVER MY BODY! GOVE ME A GODAMN PEASHOOTER AND I NEVER MISS!WHY DID YOU USE ALL OF IT!"

Anton said frustrated

"Angel dust needed the absolutely best suit and don't interrupt! Now then yes you are invincible to bullets, bombs, stabs etc. Even where the suit does not cover and the dress using nieflheim mist can make ice and makes you immune to all cold and using fae dust when you touch your heels you fly."

Igor says

"Oh make ice like Elsa in Frozen?"

Husk and everyone looked at him he was blushing

"I was bored okay and Angus and the baby were watching so why not watch too it's not that bad!"

Brian said

"Hey do you want to play the Arkham game Anton?"

Anton was so happy

"Yes I love all of them even origins I mean some say it's the worst but all Arkham games are held to a high standard like avatar the last Airbender a bad episode is still great."

Antwo was still mad

"You know how hard it is to get svartilhiem steel? I need to buy from a dwarf one of the greediest things ever! And I can't go to get one from svartilhiem because I don't know a dwarf who would allow me in."

Anton said

"What about a dragon who was a dwarf?"

Antwo said practically screaming

"No God damn way we are going to fafnir he would kill us and angel dust-"

Anton interrupted him

"Could seduce him..."

Antwo looked like he said the dumbest thing ever like the sky on Earth was yellow.

"No angel dust could not seduce fafnir no matter how sexy he is."

Anton was mad

"HE IS THE SEXIEST MALE IN EXISTENCE MAN! I WOULD BET MY LIFE THAT ANGEL DUST COULD BANG.THAT.DRAGON!"

Antwo rubbed his eyes

"The worst part is that you are serious.... You would die if your lover could not cheat on you with a dragon..."

John said

"Quiet Dimitri is saying something I am listening.... He is on a call he says that the plan is insane........ He says that he should shove a banana up his ass and waddle back to the city in his words 'bum fuck nowhere'.... He threw the phone out the window."

Charlie asked

"How could you hear him?"

John said

"I was listening by fat nuggets."

Marcus said

"John can see hear taste or feel whatever a animal or plant sees bears tastes or feels. It sounds like the city is the town where Zeke has made his city or a O town I say the former I say let's go tommorow to investigate."

Charlie said stoically

"Any opposed?"

Husk raised his hand 

"Who the fuck cares I say?"

Allaster stays him down and he says

"Fine I'll go but I will complain the entire time."


	59. Zeke tells a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri goes to meet up with Zeke

Everyone barely slept that night but when they woke up it was a bit before Dimitri he got up and drove and the gang followed behind many were there Dimitri got to a gate and said

"Where's my gun?"

The man at the desk was a person in a suit he was covered every inch up to his neck but had a smiley face on a mask covering his face he handed him a card it spoke out loud

"Sorry no more guns!"

He grumbled he saw a blonde bombshell with huge cans he walked up but he did not have time angel dust said in the sexiest female voice he could

"Where you going mistah mind if little old me tags along?~"

Another of those men came up the back of his head was tar black he grabbed Dimitri and carried me Dimitri said

"Sorry toots have to go let's meet here later. Like at 4 tommorow?"

Angel dust gave the most feminine giggle he could a bug flew by and landed on Dimitri all the people are in a room John has his eyes closed "Now we see what the bug sees." They go in down a hall their is a woman draper over a piano completely naked and a man sleeping on the couch next to him a green man with nails instead of teeth the nails he said

"Man your brother is so nice can I hang out with him soon?"

Dimitri ignored him they went further and saw a leprechaun with diamond teeth playing poker he wins and says

"Suck my taint LOSERS! HEHEHEHEHE!" T

group were man but a skinny man walked in he looked like he was starving to death he had his jaw split in 4 and he had a huge flab of skin on his belly dangling and boxers he had yellow teeth and the men in masks were surrounding him the skinny man picked up a man who looked like he weighed three times as much as him and he the skinny man said

"_Hungry..._"

The skinny man had his jaws open so wide the man slid inside easy and his stomach was filled the skin sack only partly filled the men in masks fed him another and the leprechaun did a fake cough and the skinny man vomited treasure Dimitri did a fake gag as the leprechaun was dancing a man was left he ran away but was slashed a man appeared in front of him he was tall towering over he had 2 arms ending in swords and between them normal hands the swords were wrong every atom in the gangs body screamed that the blades were evil the man smiled

"Haven't got a good kill in Satan knows how long!"

They got in and saw a Zeke that looked tired and troubled he held his cane stroking the bird he looked like he was sick he said not mocking but full of compassion

"My dear friend ow are ya?"

Dimitri sat in a chair he was shocked and a TV was brought in a VHS was grabbed by Zeke he said

"You wonder about my story? And why I **HATE **the Lucifer's and the spidah and his kin? Or you wonderin how the ell the entity could say more than one word. Hehe it's a good one story I mean and I will awnser that but first my story I will show you my father's story first."

The tv starts up it seems to take up all the sight and they see a house in jolly old London


	60. Zeke and his pa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Zeke and his backstory

The building has 2 black people a brother and sister they work the brother mopping the floors and his sister mops as well the brother is humming a tune and sings 

"I am a workin man with his sistah ere we live together and have no fear. We live in a jolly old town with a cranky old coot and he is sittin on a ton of loot."

His sister is uncomfortable and he taps her brother's shoulder he looks over smiling she says nervous

"Brother.... It's late..."

The brother blinks and puts his mop away

"You uh... Wow whos the lucky guy?"

She looks more uncomfortable but blurts out

"It's mr.Fant he... *Sniff* a night ago..."

The brother was furious he kicked open a door upstairs a old white man was with a doctor the old man in a chair is mad and says

"Why are you being so rude zoto? What is so important that you barge in?"

Zoto says furious

"YOU RAPED MY SISTER!"

He is unphased

"She is my property, by the way you are hereby renamed Eames because red is not a real name."

Red says

"How about I tell your wife?"

Mr. Fant grabs a gun and shoots red in the knee the doctor says 

"How could you you must treat these people with respect are you not a man of God?"

Mr. Fant says ignoring the latter half of the sentence

"I know my carpet is soaked in blood.... Please let him walk no anesthesia that is needless cost."

Later the doctor gives red a cane and red finds his sister he says

"We are leaving... I will steal from him and we will run away."

She says

"No we won't survive out there just tough through it brother."

Red screams

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TELLIN ME DAT WE SHOULD NOT DO IT!"

He goes off and goes upstairs he grabs money but can't find mr. Fant's gun then he is at the door his sister by his side

"Delilah how could you?"

Mr fant holds up a gun and she pulls the gun down but Mr fant fired and she is shot she falls over and Mr fant looks annoyed red limps over but the gun only had one bullet he gets over and chokes him to death below a cross. After he grabs the cross and throws it

"Damn YOU! God gave us life then why am I alive why did she have to die! Screw him maybe this devil guy has it right!"

Then time slows down and Satan appears

"You rang?"

Red looks shocked but calms down and says

"Give me money and make people treat me right that's all."

The devil gives him a pocket watch

"When you get your greatest treasure the watch will start then you get 15 years then your money and power will be gone."

Now we go forward to where he gets married he checks the watch it still did not start he sighs and looks at his wife as white as snow and lips red as a rose. Next at his first child's birth his wife dies and he holds his son crying the watch ticks he feels it in his pocket he whispers to his crying babe

"I promise that for our 15 years I will make it your best I can."

Then red is in a meeting with the us president his toddler is in the door he says

"Pappy budderfwies!"

Red stands up the president dumbfounded and cursing he plays with his son then on his son's 10th birthday he is in a attic he is standing over a sigil holding 6 pieces of paper and the devil comes a little girl nearby she is pale with rosy cheeks.

"6 souls wow that's a big deal what is it?"

Red looks at the kid he says

"Heya kiddo what's your name?"

The girl smiles and says

"Charlie what is your name mister?"

The devil says

"Sweetie the adults are talking."

Red smiles and crouches lucifer is annoyed

"Red is my name luv! I got a boy at home I named him Ezekiel but I call him Zeke."

The devil snaps and Zeke says

"Make sure my son has a good life after I'm gone."

The devil says

"Fine."

Then we go to Zeke's 15th birthday only 2 minutes left red says to his son who is eating turkey

"Son I have been meaning to tell you how I got my money."

Zeke says

"Through hard work?"

Red is saddened

"No I made a deal with the devil and..... He said that he was going to take everything."

His son was shocked

"Dad how could you?.... I HATE YOU!"

Then red looks terrible a carvings apear on his skin and a hole appears below him he falls and the hole is covered a fire starts and Zeke teleports to a room Lucifer smiling he has a cane with a penguin head he tries to hand it over to the boy but he refused so Lucifer said

"Take the staff boy."

The room filled with a immense heat and all he can look at is the staff air is slowly and painfully pushed out of his lungs he grabs the staff and is filled with knowledge of America and the time he is being sent to he has his staff and the clothes on his back nothing else and he is any there he is in a orphanage. He escapes 4 months later and steals to live one day he goes to a bar and he sees a girl he sits near her and says

"Bartender a drink please?"

The woman rolls her eyes and looks at the half black boy and the boy says

"Not lookin for a woman luv just doing it cause you look right bothered what's wrong Lassie?"

She looks at him no cruel joke on his face he looks kind and she cries and hugs him he hugs back and says

"Daddy kicked me out cause I was dating a black girl! And I don't know where to go!"

He smiles and she sniffs he says

"Please give me back my wallet honey."

She gives it back he says 

"I will teach you to steal for free if you tell me your real name?"

The girl says

"Susan."

Later they are both tied up and a big pale man with his son who is a is elementary school at least he has pink freckles the father says

"Kill em kid."

The kid looks bewildered and the father sighed

"A dissapointment like always."

He kills the two and we see forward during a Purge Zeke holds up his staff the mouth opens black hands come out and rip something as bright as the sun from angels and Susan grabs them before they fall. Later after it ends and the clock restarts and Zeke gives 2 of the bright objects to a portal and a satisfied mesh of voices says

"Yes Ezekiel now we can make catalyst and I will be sure to bring your father back but you must go further and-"

Then they are ripped out of the vision and a person with needle like arms and legs a silver shirt and a gold mask with mouth holes the left eye pure black and the right having a small black pupil.


	61. The wrath of a parent is no joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hotel is trashes

The creature with the mask of gold hacked and spoke it sounded like it smoked a pack between every word

"The fur on you *gasp* is divine I'd love it on *gasp* me."

Anton points at the creature

"Eh get to the point goldie and insult him again and I'm gonna make you feel just as bad as you look!"

The creature ignores it

"I came to *gasp* deliver a message *gasp* and to see the looks on your face *gasp* we trashed the hotel *cough* HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Boris was grinding his teeth

"You better not have touched-"

The creature interrupted

"Who porkchop *gasp* tweedle dumbass, tweedle dumb fuck *gasp* the man baby or little snotball?"

Boris goes so fast to the monster and pushed it to the wall the creature hacked and Boris grabbed it's arm and bent its elbow backwards and ripped off it's arm it's fingers were each like knives he got on the beast it looked at him

"Healing factor *gasp* that's perfect for me!"

His eye grows back and it does the hacking laugh again but Boris stabbed it's eye and pulled it out and did this as it ripped his arm off when he tried again a sizzle was heard Boris had his skin appear to boil his flesh blackned 

"Adaption you ugly prick I adapt based on what you give I will keep going until you do as I ask tell me where they are!"

Charlie yells in authority

"STOP NOW!"

It even gets the beast to cower they leave the beast kills a man who leaves his room and leaves through his fire escape they go back to the hotel buzzing outside is niffty screaming about the mess and cleaning they walk in Boris looks at his alternate son and says

"You know it's weird for me to call you Brian so I will call you pops mkay?"

Brian is okay with this Antwo finds the electric box and he says

"Husk get over here."

Husk walks over and walks back fur sticking out and laugh bellowing the lights come on and Antwo comes out his skin seeming smoother and he has electricity crackling across his arms he Snickers

"Ah pretty kitty not used to the shocking truth of static and its effects?"

Husk flips him off while alastor laughed Anton looked at Boris and said

"Come on let's check the lab."

They walked down angel dust went to check the rooms then Anton ran up and screamed

"Boris went crazy help!"

They went down into the lab the place wrecked corpses of scientosts lying everywhere and but expirements still in their cages then large bullet proof glass cut off this large red triangle with Boris now fully rock with lava dripping over him but the fire not spreading

"Pyrokenisis I control heat so no arson... I know this is not good the body and getting kill bots powered by meat and plants to hunt and murder but THEY HAVE MY BOYS!"

Anton says full of concern as the red glows

"This is the entity damaging your mind! Fight back!"

Boris says while a giant knight a skeleton in denim and a giant steel creature with red claws and red eyes they wake up the skeleton has his head hover covered in blue fire

"Is meat on the menu I prefer well done but I can make due with raw!"

The knight has a greatsword in his left hand and a silver sheild in his right the big creature looks at the crew and a hatch opens above they climb out and Anton screams in frustration.


	62. Boris gets a army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title and Allaster flexes

All the hotel minus Boris and those who were captured had to work on rebuilding the hotel but when the building repair was taking up to brunch Allaster just snapped his fingers and the entire hotel was repaired vaggie said

"_why did you not do this _**EARLIER!!!**"

Allaster laughed and smiled

"Why did we not bond more my dear? Now I will take a nap."

He walked off and Charlie said

"No one leaves the hotel we can't lose more people if you need to leave ask me first."

Antwo and his nephew pops raised there hands and Charlie gave a go ahead sign and pops said

"Well we were meant to go to the spa the coupon lasts only several more days but you know it's hell and there is a turf war so I want to go now."

Charlie face palmed and they got the message Anton went to his old room and walked into a walk in closet angel dust followed music which was in a foriegn language was playing and a Elmo doll was there watching over video games the Elmo doll spoke

"Hello unca Anton do you like the Slavic hardbass?"

Anton gave a thumbs up he got several video games and they walked out the music stopped and he put on a video game and have angel dust the controller he was a bit confused but he got the tutorial this was a violent shooter and he loved it when he finished it and they ate in the room angel dust had a.... _question_ for Anton.

__________

6 men sit in a circle a skinny blue tall demon, a fat pig demon, a blind dog, a buff eagle, a angler fish, and a smug spider. The skinny demon says

"Demitri has a army we need to kill em!"

The dog says

"Man he left the city stop bein' paranoid."

The angler fish said

"But he is at first second and third place off him and we get lotsa power."

The fat demon says

"He has a very large army and a kick-ass tiger along with a partner with their own army! YA GOT A DEATH WISH?!"

The spider was about to speak when men burst in the door a even more smug man made of stone walked in and stood in the center of the table

"Hello gentlemen name is Boris Bykov and you will work for me or my friends will eat you and even if you scream for help and even if your guards were alive you would be dead before they could get here. I mean look at that huge guy with a sword can throw each of ya a mile."

The fat demon and the skinny one pulled out a gun the knight had his chest open a harpoon shoots through the fat demon and he gets pulled in and grinded alive the other was stabbed by the tail from a lizard robot the man foamed at the mouth and the lizard swallowed him whole the skeleton was mad

"Aw no food for me?"

Boris looked at them and said almost laughing

"Ah my friends I forgot to introduce ya the skeleton is klunk, the knight is knave and the lizard is Vick and klunk you can eat the dog."

The skeleton belched flames cooking him alive and then took bites on his corpse the scent of cooked flesh was in the air Boris smiled the eagle said

"Alright what do you want mr Bykov?"

Boris sat in the fat demons chair

"To save my son's from Dante and Rodriguez do that and you can live until then we will keep going until either we get them back or you fail and I get new gang leaders capishe?"

The gang leaders have no choice but to follow


	63. Lovers backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel dust gives his whole story and Anton finished his

Angel dust layed his head on Anton's chest he had a question on his mind. He looked at Anton he had little slits of eyes 2 underneath looking down at him giving a yellow faint glow he felt safe and Anton asked something that shattered the silence he said it in a anxious way

"Do you think fat nuggets is alright?"

Angel dust finally remembered it was dreamlike how could he think of sex when his little oinker was taken? Then he looked up he realized that he never told his story to Anton he told about his murdered wife and that he was tortured he never was his life was nothing compared to his 3 months he thought and sat up. 

"Antsie you'z gonna hear my tale alright?"

Anton looked at him fist on chin he was listening angel dust closed his eyes and sighed

"Alright my pa was a Don when I was born my olda' brotha was alright if I remembered right I was in a private all boys school it made my bisexual but focused on da guy part of my sexuality. I makes out with a boy and I went to a church camp I liked girls just pretended the guy part was gone but that was a con gave a guy a blowjob and I was kicked out sucked and fucked for money and my life was sad until oh God the coke it made life good got in a coma bro bailed me out in exchange I did a few jobs killed some palooka bastards and then continue overdosed and fell down dats about it."

Anton clapped his hands

"Well I remember some parts of my story so I will continue and flesh out other parts. I remember that the don who got us liked Dimitri more he learned how to make a shiv at 3 and he was set for becoming a gang member but he was killed the wife sent us away with the misstress she banged her boyfriend and when he died she got another and miss Parker raised us I read comics the mistress may have given us a home but I do not ever consider her a mom. were in a public school I did a robot fighting contest 1st place a scholarship and 500 bucks second taken by Oscar he got 200 bucks and I gave him a comic the 3rd place got free pizza for half a year he got a knife and tried to mug me Dimitri curb stomped him and stole his and his brother money gave me 75% so I got 800$ my uh.... Guardian tried to seduce me bro got me to stay at mom I mean Ms Parker's house next day she had bandages on 3 fingers he took her nails and had them painted. Later after college he got me a blind date with a deaf women Beatrice. She popped the question at the second date. I KNOW WEIRD RIGHT! Brother said it was love at first sight second date was when a big fight happened I wanted to slow down she called me gay boy she knew something I was pansexual still am bro called me bi he said and I quote "until I see a new genitalia there is only 2 genders." He did not care who I got with though he liked women a lot no girlfriend just fuck friends. Anyway at the bachelor party we went treasure hunting for Zeke's treasure yup the monkey he had his birth certificate in the early 1800s but lived around the 50s so we knew something was up found lotsa money wedding and I got a bioengineering job the boss made me feel like the son he never had i... The events took place by Rodriguez and Dante he walked by me and took credit for MY SERUM! Sorry I am still mad. When I went crazy I killed him got a nuke-"

Angel dust stopped him

"WAIT YOU HAD A FUCKIN NUKE!?!?"

Anton sighed and continued

"It was like this for half a year killed all other gang members in the Pacific Northwest along with the surrounding states then I almost killed me and Dimitri got help and I could not go back so joined him in gang shit. A final conflict in the manor the military, the police and the gangs attacking us at one the police in front the gangs in the back we waisted entire mags on swarms of people the police had like 3 police officers left I fought the S.W.A.T with a carbon nanotube sword and a Uzi. when we were done the gangs were slaughtered but a crazy guy drove a toxic waste truck in the house the guy got to Dimitri on the roof he was choking him stabbed him but a chopper shot us so we ran in the house tanks shot us along with missles Dimitri got shrapnel on his head I was on the floor many bits below my eye 3 shrapnel bits around each eye he fell on my belly we died looking each other in the eye and I met Jeb Schmell the bunny we became friends he thought that marriage counted as a virginity he was nuts but he was my bud you know?"

Angel dust was awed at the Shakespeare like death of Anton his death seemed like a TV show finale but angel dusts was well nothing to this. Marcus came in

"Where is my card also I'm gonna raid your fridge?"

Anton sighed

"I got spares take the perfect sandwich I call em the sammich."

He got a lot of sandwiches and 3 cards and left Anton got a sandwich for himself and angel dust angel took one bite and by Lucifer's left ball it was perfect.


	64. Boris prepares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris makes sure he can win this

The 3 gang leaders were preparing the fish and eagle were chatting but the spider came up to Boris who was reviewing the plan

"So uh you think I'm some sorta idiot?"

Boris responds cheerfully

"Oh you don't want my awnser but carry on!"

The spider continues more agitated

"You make the gangs stronger than rescue people in a fortress with thousands of soldiers and then you leave? YOU CANT BE THAT DUMB!"

Boris stands up 

"The only reason I came here was to rescue my son's after that why would I stay?"

The spider replies sassy with a hint of smugness

"But they ain't your k-"

Boris grabs his throat and he starts to burn but not his skin was burning no it was his soul he was thrown aside a purple mark on his neck for all to see klunk cane in with fast food roasting nuggets Vick got many burgers and knave for a mugger.

Boris pointed at klunk

"I'm gonna get you a corpse prepare your necromancy you are in charge klunk."

Klunk if he could smile he would smile but they knew he said triumphant

"Now my word is law fish make out with the eagle!"

The eagle said

"My name is-"

Klunk interrupted

"Don't care make out now!"

The fish said dumbfounded

"You are kiddin' aren't you?"

Klunk stared him down and said

"D O I L O O K L I K E I A M J O K I N G ?"

They kissed not in passion just like a peck on the cheek but on the lips the skeleton opened his mouth and a little bit of fire came out so the kissed over and over he cracked his knuckles and looked unsatisfied so they opened their mouth no tongue he was no satisfied and knocked their heads together knocking them out he laughed while the spider watched in disbelief

____________

Boris was going to a graveyard that he should not know but yet he does a tomb he is looking for he finds dwarf writing on the outside Calmires magic is useful he know knows what the purpose of the writing is

The trials in the tomb are made for you exactly for you the trials change for person to person and when going in you cannot leave until you get the corpse or become one.

He sighs and opens the door the tomb stretches showing black in-between not the color the feeling but the black turns grey and then the trial prices itself together making a trial exactly for him he knows he must go he needs this corpse or he won't be able to save his son's.


	65. Boris and his trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris has his weakness shown

Boris walked in and music started playing energetic he felt as his body was forced to change his environment he said feeling weaker

"Ah fuck clever bastard! He knew of course he did adapting to your environment was meant to be better now I am bullet proof and can use magic but *deep breaths* now I gotta make a new environment depending on music this is some bull and who the hell am I even talking to... Fuck this much energy I can't super heal... No more super stuff this is some major smelly BULLSHIT!!!"

Saws and fire came making patterns he had his rocks fall off in pebbles stopping the gears so only fire so he limboed and he made it past unscathed

"YEAH NO BURNS NO CUTS FUCKING AWESOME!"

Then a arrow almost hit his crotch and he ran he screamed as he ran

"NO I WANNA MAKE A BORIS JUNIOR TAKE MY HANDS MY FEET BUT NOT THE BOYS!"

He made it no arrow and he got on his knees

"Thank you God for this I majorly owe you one dude!"

Then a flaming ball came as the floor angled he ran as fast as his legs could carry him saying

"FUCK FORGOT IM IN HELL SORRY CHARLIE'S DAD IM SO SORRY MR. BUB OR LUCIFER FUCK I DON'T KNOW YOU GOT SO MANY NAMES I WILL GIVE YOU A FAVOR IM SORRY!"

He continues to run and jumps avoiding a bottomless pit he counts and when he gets past 1,004 he decided it was bottomless then he made it to a last trial a robot started up it had boxing gloves Boris sighed

"Really you crazy dead fuck! A robot boxing match jokes on you this is on my bucket list!"

He runs up and the robot punches a rock on his chest shattering it and Boris fell over he made the bot fall and the bot kicked him he grabbed a rock and when the robot stood up Boris smashed a rock in its face until he was satisfied and opens up a big pair of stone doors a chalice is there and the music stops he looks at it

"Well if it's poison I'm screwed but I'm thirsty so..."

He drinks and feels his stamina filled up

"Oh thank.....Mmm both of you?.... This is awkward.. I'm gonna get the body."

He sees more dwarf writing he sences the meaning of the writing

I knew you would survive Boris my soul was split many times John holds a large chunk another traveled through time gaining sentience as a being you know by awakening me through any means they will all scream as one signalling one of the signs of the end but even knowing this you will take it for you want to see your children safe.

"Fuck you Calmire fuck you! You bastard now only 30% of your soul is left you know how hard it is to kill... 60% of a person..... Why can't I get the smartness juice Anton YOU HOG ALL I AM IS A CRAZY LONELY DAD! HAHAHAHA HOHOHO HEHEHEHEHEHE! Fuck I am going crazy gotta get back in the hotel game pretty quick."


	66. The battle plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for battle

Boris comes home carrying a corpse of a person who he killed crows follow and when they get closer lava jumps off and scares them away.

"Alright corpse of Calmire you are gonna come back and then your crows kill the 5632 minions then the alliance that's what we call the gangs are gonna kill the 112 cultists they uh will do ANYTHING for their master breed and die kill anyone anything you know and the 82 coyotes they are well trained and all dogs then Vick kills the guards and knave is our living shield klunk makes zombies to prevent reinforcements and to kill the remaining soldiers in the tower each soldier killed makes our army bigger and then Vick saves the hostages and knave and klunk bring them home and I torture the 2 for a bit come home and all good man....... Oh right your dead but I don't care if your 30% soul won't pass that's close to life right?"

Boris gets home and sees the chaos not even phased and teaches him necromancy on crows then work their way up from dead bodies in hobos to Calmire when he opens his eyes screams echo over all of hell ear shattering but not by your ears you hear it in your mind. And a dozen screams come from John's room.


	67. The Calmires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a secret and we see a conversation with the entity

Angel dust was sitting Anton was in the shower he was ripped and angel was having plenty of _temptations _he hated this he <strike>wanted</strike> needed to not do anything sexual until little nuggets was back then the ear splitting screech was heard but not audible but in their mind.

"What the fuck!?"

Anton quickly got out of the shower he only had a towel angel dust was in front because he knew he could not see him he needed to for his little oink John was inside everyone was there and Allaster was inside marveling at Calmires stuff but seeming to be the most special was a painting of Calmire that.... Blinked and waved a jar with a jell and feather a chicken nugget than seemed to float slightly and a blindfold that was tied like a person was wearing them and a large book. 

"Oh hey g-guys uh...... This is the Calmires he split his soul and um I was..."

The jar said

"He snuck out and we have formed what Calmires call a council when many Calmires or their consciousness join in debate we see the future and therefore we can make the best discussion and each fragment has a power if you wondered I can control birds the painting can go in any picture and the chicken nugget was another food when someone eats him he posseses them he was a chicken and well you know. the blindfold let's you see through other people or people like objects 'eyes' the book knows all but you can only see one page of info per person in the room."

Vaggie looked at John in dissapointment the blindfold said

"Do not blame kaekulm he was doing this for the betterment of all and to see the future to help thee."

Marcus came in the room he seemed depressed the painting said

"Oof you took one well actually many for the team. Many long thick huge things for the team."

Anton said

"You get a paid weekend off and I bought the slide show so no one except me and some other friends or more can see your pain instead of the public."

Vaggie seems to laugh that makes everyone suprised the book says

"Do not laugh at his sacrifice Vagatha."

Husk laughs so hard and Marcus flips Anton and the painting off the jar says

"Oh quiet nester you all have secrets so shut it and listen."

Angel dust laughed and the Calmires sighed they began to speak

"You have waited too long so now the apocolapse is back on the possibility list 2 children are doomed to die."

Charlie seems distressed and says

"There must be something ANYTHING we can do!"

The calmire of the nugget said

"Someone at least one person is doomed if you storm the tower the weakest will die or Jeb who broke out due to demitris failed detainment method will brainwash Anton or Allaster will get the 7 sins to fight him causing millions of deaths at least or you fight lose control and vaggie dies or is near death any way the someone is doomed but so is the world cruel and unfair also husk should give Marcus booze there is no instant drunk left than Anton will give him and if Marcus is not drunk husk will have a one night stand with cherri bomb and catch syphilis but she will be pleasurable apparently so decide husk."

Husk thinks it over while pops says

"I'm gonna interrogate my....Catalyst."

Pops goes down and sees him he seemed to squeeze out of the rocks he was crushed over he smiled

"Heya kiddo how's my second favorite and last surviving son!"

Pops said agrivated

"You no longer have that authority and will never EVER HAVE IT AGAIN!!!!"

Catalyst mocked sadness

"Ah man this blows..."

Pops glared and said stoic 

"Why did they leave you here they could have gotten you and how did they get in here?"

Catalyst laid back and snapped his neck so he was looking at pops

"Well when Anton's scientist pals went to study the crystal they were brainwashed and they did not leave me.... **i wanted to stay a bit longer till my ride came Speak of the devil!"**

Then a large blast was shot at pops head and he woke up in a room a mist low lying everywhere and a black silouette not the color but feeling as if he was made of the void

"**hello pops is it how are you doing tea or any drink in existence not to toot my own horn but I have everything here due to a blast your soul is partially unhooked from your body sad I can help for a deal or we wait until they help for you 3 billion years with me for us about 3 days so what will it be?"**


	68. A conversation between a goblin and a ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pops decides to use his willpower

* * *

**"so pops is it what is your choice do my favor or wait 3 billion years?"**

pops stands up and looks at him down into his body made of shadow and his eyes red like passion turned into a gemstone

"I waited for 300 years with only a man who wanted to use me for his evil plan sitting in a lodge with a lonely whatever you are that is simple!"

The entity stood up his eyes seem proud like a father not mad

**"If I kept your willpower the world would have been perfect kid let me tell you a story 3 billion years is a long time for you. I got every food that exists and every drink I can't but this will make you not have to suffer like.... I did since I began here I was here on the first ever day of existence and here ever since I live here I am a paradox living yet dead I had no begining yet I started at the beginning I am close to God In a sense I can do anything I can imagine and more o have no power limit the crackening divided power of everyone who has existed the crackening happened when Adam and Eve ate the apple God was so at peace with the universe that every version of himself in the universe was as well making them all combine so that is why heaven is infinite... I am getting off track it normally exhausted me to say a sentence this is amazing... Back to the story even at the beginning a day was a billion years I could not kill myself or feel pain to live all I did was not ceace to exist I saw cracks of the future that was the only thing keeping me from giving up to be honest.... I hated that I would have preferred my hope to die so I wouldn't become this.... Can you imagine living like this having to fight to exist? Not be yourself like gay people or anyone not in charge they can at least feel the breeze on their skin hear someone call your name.... I don't feel those I feel what others I made a deal with do not even close to the same........ The hope it keeps you searching but when the only way to exist is causing such chaos I can exist causing billions of deaths it was not always like this I was a savior of the world I made friends and saved the world 324 times over but the world was cruel hahaha after all how can someone who exists save your life be your friend fall in love have a beautiful baby girl *tearing up* NO SOMEONE IS MADE JUST SO THEY CAN TAKE WHAT I DID THAT WAS ME I SAVED THE WORLD I WAS YOUR FRIEND I WAS YOUR HUSBAND I WAS I ME NOT HIM!... Eventually I gave up this was too much if God made my existence the worst possible then I would be a villian devil be Damned but even then *eyes glow redder than fire* EVEN THEN SOMEONE WAS MADE TO TAKE IT CREDIT NO MATTER WHO I KILLED LOVED OR WHAT I DID SOMEONE WAS GIVEN MY WORK MINE!!! But The Grey was my city I made this no one else could the void is where paradox's can exist and the universe is infinite so when the hellish world makes someone suffer so HORRIBLE that I pity them I give them 3 options come and live with me as a demi God to keep living or a painless death..."**

Pops was speechless he said one of the many questions 

"How did you fuck a girl and how did they exist?"

The entity looked at him laughed a bit a genuine laugh

**"hehehehehehehehe that question well I got a soul of a litch and that gave me a body I did the thing and lost my virginity then it was *grinds non existent teeth* STOLEN!!!!! Zeke got angels souls they last much longer much much longer they will last 2 million of your years and well a lot of mine.... Catalyst is in my plan catalyst he was made not born wonder who made him?"**

"I don't give two shits what did it!"

**"not what who who ripped out his guts and stuffed a radio inside who there was only you and...."**

"shut your lying mouth you fucking lying piece of fucking garbage!!!!!!"

**"you have 3 billion years to deal with these emotions you cant leave see my city and you can't leave without losing your sanity insult me if that makes it better."**


	69. The truth of the doomed ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton discovered a shocking secret and we see how they find pops

Anton is sitting on a laptop trying to get more scientists to join his lab

"Very few good mechanics in hell other than Oscar.... Well that's a option... The only good option........ I'm gonna check on pops so I can ask him he is older so smarter right?"

He goes through his broken lab and sees someone is alive and drinking heavily he is skinny and is glowing green he has heavy bags under his eyes and looks dead inside

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE OPPY?!?!"

The man said

"I wanted them to end it I was responsible to many many deaths they dropped the bomb but I made it...... Then slept with my best friend's wife I deserved death not them..."

Anton unphased said

"Well you.... It's in the past I killed I went mad I had a nuke..... And my system failed but do I mope around and brood? No you are getting forced therapy fill in your file oppy please?"

Oppenheimer goes to the elevator but before he leaves he says

"Oh yeah the buff orc guy is passed out and catalyst escaped see you later."

Anton ran and saw him meow was nearby he was limping and synthetic flesh on his face was shot his right eye shown as glass not broken Anton picks him up and takes him to a operation table and he scans him 

"Wow that is impossible but eh don't look a gift horse in the mouth gonna set up bots buddy so you don't starve to death tell me what you saw of you can hear me..... Well you can't do anything so I'll wait and ask the Calmires how."

Meow came with him he had his limp fixed Anton said

"I am not as good as Oscar but I was trained by him and in exchange I trained him in biotech and some other stuff."

When everything was done he got upstairs apparently in the 3 minutes he was up there he became 'friends' with husk and has his own room. He went to John's room he was playing strip poker with Igor, Marcus and his girlfriend along with the guy in a wheelchair and angel dust Anton went over angel dust was wearing only panties he appeared to want this Anton did not know this he was embarrassed and said

"Angel um I am going to talk with the Calmires talk want me to say ask or......................... Why do I have a hard time looking at you? Eh sorry that was meant to be in my mind God I'm so sorry........ Just find Oppenheimer please? Okay I'm leaving."

Angel gave him a tug 

"Give me a kiss for the road babe."

Anton gave him a kiss and angel dust held him for a bit Anton was seeming to be love drunk when he left John asked

"Did you not promise no romance or sexual stuff till fat nuggets is home?"

Angel shook his head

"That ain't sexual dumbass!"

Marcus gave a look and he smacked his head

"Dammit forgot to introduce my girlfriend this is gurl the guy in the wheelchair is called Gaye with a E."

Igor gave a look at the 2 and shrugged. Anton opened the door to the Calmires the cat sat on a heat stone and he asked

"How the pardon my French DEEP FRIED FUCK DOES POPS HAVE A CHANCE AT LIFE!?!?!?"

Calmire and the other Calmires said monotone as normal

"Someone played with the laws of the universe changing it effortlessly but this was a clean change the person who did it is experienced and has given gifts like this many times yet is evil due to desperation."

The cat purred and the Calmires looked at the cat as best as they could Anton asked quick like this was on his mind for a long time

"Is there no way right now to save the hostages with no to minimal losses?"

Calmires responded with hesitation

"There is no way that does not hurt someone..."

The cat purred Anton had his 4 other eyes open like slits staring at them all gazing a light like a flashlight

"That does not awnser my question."

The Calmires said

"There is a way but it has to be exact way slip up and people die."

A meow anton is a bit upset now annoyed

"That means a half lie so no one can die or it is not exact choose your next words carefully."

The nugget Calmire said

"Let us not lie now that will cause a zombie plague and *shudder* Boris to do something very angel dust."

Anton looked at the nugget in a bit of anger just a tiny shred but he breathed in and out and said

"Awnser please?"

The blindfold said

"The lie is you can die.... The worst thing is John gets thrown in a cat of nuclear waste and gets a permanent scar the best is no damage and clean victory the best for oppy is where he sacrifices himself for the greater good but he is suicidal that is why it is classified as good rather than bad his death like the original Calmire had a good purpose."

The cat purred and Anton ran out and told everyone they went in and the jar said

"Now you all listen you will not die except maybe Oppenheimer as long as you leave as soon as pops as you call him wakes up."

The cat purrs Anton says smug

"So 3 days to prepare for battle and assured no death that is a no lose senario!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it if you did not notice to allow the possibility that they will fail the children may die or they may be saved that is the scenario


	70. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calmires tell a battle plan

Everyone is in John's room it is full of stuff like he boarded everything they are just in the doorway and area close the further in the more it looks like it might cave in niffty looks like she might have a panic attack Anton says

"Oh niffty it's not that bad my lab is SO SO SO much worse."

Niffty felt worse and angel dust said

"Wow she's freakin' out like it's her first time and da guy is a Goliath."

John did a fake puke and Allaster gave a digusted look Igor said firm like he was in charge

"The plan Calmires what is it."

The blindfold said

"Just calm down also we have news pops may wake up early if he *ahem* ENRAGES the entity."

Vaggie gives a concerned glance at Charlie the nugget spoke

"You must distract the 7 while the fight goes on."

The painting said

"Vaggie you must go in a motel and find sloth's room it is unlocked sloth will be asleep on the floor you will find a blue bear with indigo eyes on his bed take it and he will be enraged and Chase you everywhere he will turn feral he won't register damage it will heal instantly if it is not svartilhiem or nephlim anything else at most will slow him down. Oppenheimer will go to a brothel and sleep with hookers your radiation in your fluids will make them sick so lust will have to sleep with you."

Everyone looks at oppy as he takes a drag and smokes his cigerate

"I don't let my radiation off me last time I had control of radiation....."

Jar Calmire spoke

"So let's continue Charlie you party in a club till envy comes to fight you Igor go in a fight club and fight pride and husk gamble at greed's casino John go giant and get on channel 666 news then wrath will fight you alastor you must go to gluttony's all you can eat buffet do not give food when you enter and they will attack you a army of those........ Things gluttony creates will attack you while gluttony dines on others who did not pay in food you have to do this. The rest storm with Boris at the top Dante will have a twisted game for Boris he must decide which child to save you can't do anything you have to let Boris decide to sacrifice himself snapping his own neck temporarily killing himself. You see this is why we did not tell you....."

Everyone except Allaster, husk,and niffty and oppy was horrified vaggie looked at Allaster not shocked same with husk but looked at oppy he said

"It's hell people are like that."

Then vaggie looks at niffty

"I was not listening John let me clean the room NOW!!!!!!!**"**

John was scared and let her through she zipped and cleaned then came to Anton with a look that said it all he led her to his lab she kept cleaning and checked up on pops the time was 2 days 14 hours then clicked down very very _very _fast he sat up screaming for a second then snapped back to reality he took them up plan had to start Antwo came up to his kid but pops said

"Did you or did you not lead the 250 year multiverse entity slaughter?"

Pops glared antwo looked like he would rather do anything else he sighed heavily

"Aye I was the captain a good one too only had 3 wounded soldiers total not even fatal I stole Oblivions right eye to destroy my link to the entity he was one of the Chosen I was locked up in there for what I saw was 50 billion years I made a deal I made...... I made catalyst..."

Everyone looked shocked except pops but they had to go to the battle pops was explained to on the way zombie Calmire was vehicle surfing a hearse with so many crows it seemed to block out the sun.

_"hello hello ready my friends?"_


	71. Dimitri a good man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Dimitri is doing and he asks questions good questions

Dimitri, Susan and Zeke were in a safe house Dimitri was kicking back in his chair at his desk shining his cane with a penguin head Dimitri asked Susan

"Uh Susan why am I here does it involve the screaming in my mind?"

Susan gave a look a angry look Zeke said

"Princey only I and her lass can call her Susan you call her felidae it is the........ Somptin' for cats some science classification shit."

Dimitri looked at Zeke

"Please don't call me princey."

Felidae says smug

"But you said no to the only other name we could give you *snort* Oni chan!"

Zeke laughed and Dimitri was mad Zeke said

"Wat cha mad for lad I'm paying you BILLIONS of dollars for work so you can make sure your brother dearest keeps the spider twinks no share-sies. Ironic I tink that a billionaire goes in debt for one trillion dollars but does not use all his money just take the hoard of money your brother has to pay for it it won't pay all of it but you'll at least make it to 260 billion dollars."

Zeke asks a question

"Uh sir got a question how did you go forward in time to the 50s yet died when angel dust was a child when he died sometime in the 40s."

Zeke takes a swig of a flask of booze

"Well princey how else but toime travel-"

Dimitri interrupts

"But that does not explain how you did it."

Zeke steps on to the floor he puts his cane on the floor the cane appears to be alive and looking at him it's eyes are black he said threatening.

"Interrupt my story again and I will cut off your family jewels then stuff them in your throat so you don't _shreik_ when I saw off your foot to shove it UP YOUR ARSE!!!"

Zeke got the message Zeke continued

"AHEM before the rude interrupting imp stopped the story I was going to say Susan did not believe I came from then even though I had the papers and showed her proof in London town of my house and knowledge of everytin she said *in as feminine of a voice he can make* 'well take me to the future den Z.' so I did brought her to the late 70s early 80s I saw VHS tapes loved em she got rock music and _slightly_ less hatred of LGBTQ things is dat the same Susan? Anyway da bobbies n' news folks said I killed er then when she said I did not and i was a wonderful person who was the only one who treated her kind and did not flirt wit er or expect her to drop what dey thought was a Phase dey said dat she had Stockholm syndrome and I kidnapped her we escaped but da chief of police found er lockin' lips with his daughter. We were in a car being sent to da gallows I sent us back in time turns out too far way too far like da spider gang was not even in power yet I had no juice left in da staff we decided fuck it and made a gang us as equal leaders turns out due to da toime travel we did not age you know how it ends right? Why the hell are you raisin' your hand like we are in school? Have some dignity princey poo."

Dimitri put down his hand and Zeke looked at him he gave a go ahead signal with his hand and dimitri said.

"Uh how did you meet the entity, what was the scream and why am I here?"

Zeke took another swig and said

"I'll awnser dat in order when I went to hell we went in the south half there was...... Slaughterin' dey had a gang of people believing they were on a mission of God to kill the worst of the sinners so anyone who did not 110% support them they think you support too little brutal death support too much oh ya must be fakin' so you died brutally I focused my power on my cane which I got wit me down here and the entity responded he gave me a deal got da cane which can take souls from your body and unlike the rest day made a deal I got another gift I got the infinite resources of the void including people but the echo is not as powerful as the original and barely sentient like a puppet the void by the way has a echo from anything in the void and if only one exists da void is beyond time for example if I was in the void the me 20 years in da future could do somtin' and it would affect the me 20 years or even earlier past present and future affect each other dere. Someone revived Calmire who split his soul into many sentient pieces turns out having your soul forcefully connect to someone as they are being ripped from limbo hurts like hehehe **hell...**... Fuck it's happened Susan *sigh* you are here since I.... The deal with da entity pollutes da mind over time so ya go crazy or da entity takes control Boris goes mad as does or did Antwo but catalyst and unfortunately I get taken over when it reaches 100% and you are not catalyst you get... Erased from the timeline he could live in catalyst but fightin' for control and he has no nerve ending' so he can't feel pleasure or pain. You I got a good job for ya it is 25% of the debt dats right 250 billion dollars it is dis reroute my entity pollution to someone else."

Zeke waited to see if he would continue then after a brief awkward silence he said

"Well I need a clone of you and a mental specialist and last question I promise why can't I read your mind?"

Zeke chuckles

"Svartilhiem steel is a hell of a thing no mind shite for me! And I have clones 28 of em and da pollution takes years of slow progression like as slow as a elderly snail da guy dis is has a former name hocus I know you are aquatinted and net _quite recently indeed_. Hehehe"

Zeke slapped his head

"NOT HIM FUCKING HELL IT HAS TO BE-"

A voice came from behind him Zeke was surprised even since he could not even regester any thoughts

"Now watch your tongue

I got out I made the reason into a song I sung!

*Pulls out a accordion and has a kazoo on his lips*

*Kazoo blows* oh Dimitri ya dunderhead

You commited a blunder for I am not trapped that's what I said!

I came for a job for now there is 3 Anton's 

And I named my new hat i got a spare there are now two HAMPTON'S

So now we work together 

Even though your brother in every single way possible is _BETTER!!!_

SO LET US DO IT AND I DONT KNOW WHY I AM YELLIN'

Now the song as I ring the bell *high pitched* ends *ring*"

He smiles Zeke hates his life but felidae picks him up and looks at him like he is a adorable puppy

"You are so ADORABLE so much better then him and you have a friend you love awwww here is the key and the computer passcode so you can start you are in charge hocus!"

Jeb or hocus says

"I changed my name to my former name 

To the one before yes the same

Me Jeb Schmell as I learned

Anton did not know his name was meant to be turned!"

Zeke sighed exaggerated as Jeb asked a million bajillion questions in rhyme.


	72. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie takes a teddy bear and instantly regrets it

The calmire zombie cane in it voice sounded monotone like normal but something was in his throat probably some moss or dust after all he is a <strike>living</strike> walking corpse. The calmire zombie spoke

"_sorry something in my throat moss and their was a rat... Computer split car to send to destination..."_

the car had walls build it shifted people so they were together vaggie, Charlie, alastor, Oppenheimer, husk and, John were alone in their car vaggies turns into a single seat car with a weird Russian energetic music playing it gets closer to a motel she goes in and the receptionist is asleep so she goes up and sees a room with a sloth shape carved in the door

"Pretty obvious now I gotta go in I wanted to club up with my girlfriend but _Noooooooo_ gotta go in here and get chased by a monster pieces of *cough* what is that stench!"

A foul stench was eminiating from the room on the floor was a fluffy thing in pajamas he did not have a pillow or blanket she stepped over him the fridge was open and stuff was all over the floor old moldy food and the window was open racoons were going in the room but the bedroom when she walked in the bed had a sheet with old foods and sitting on the bed was a bear it was brown with purple eyes it was spotless she grabbed it and heard a growling in the room sloth got up he looked at her he got on his hands and knees not breaking eye contact looking at her in loathing he clawed the floor as his body swelled and his jaw broke he fell on his side his legs kicking the air as they stretched his pants and he kicked his slippers off. He got on his hands and knees he got triple In size he stood up and growled 

"_Bitch gotta death wish? Happy to grant it but the blood *snarl* gotta pay for dry cleaning after dinner slothy old boy!"_

He had whatever left of a sentient being left his eyes it turned beady with only one goal and no matter what the cost he would pay it like a parent giving it all for their kid he would do it all for the thing she had in her arms.

He wanted the bear and she stood in his way she needed to run or she was DEAD MEAT.


	73. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO MEN ENTER ONE MAN LEAVES!

Igor was in a vehicle that made him look ridiculous he was a bit too big but not big enough he touches the walls he got to a collesium looking building and walked in the girl in the reception desk had a man in a muzzle with a torn straightjacket by her babbling then when he saw igor he bellows

"A warrior aprouches to fight! I LOVE FIGHT TWO MEN ENTER ONE MAN LEAVES! LET ME BATHE IN BLOOD! GREAT SHAMPOO!" 

The receptionist a possum girl says in a southern drawl "Wrath has his boys here to get their blood without taking his glory. So uh here to fight? The fighter that took every opponent role is Mr. Pride she works FOR my girl yup anyways here to fight?" Igor nodded the insane man got close trying to bite him Igor pushed him over he fell on the floor so hard he knocked out. Igor got in the center of the building they had a dirt floor and a cage grew over top Igor said mockingly

"You know for a guy named pride I thought you would take better care of herself!"

Pride took a theater like pose and said

"Oh *gasp* but each scar *gasp* tells a story a win *gasp* or a loss I learn something *gasp* and I remember every single *gasp* tale!"

Igor points to the face mask the tension appears to eminate from him

"That erm scar *gasp* it..... Is the only *gasp* scar I do not *gasp* enjoy I will *gasp* kill any person who sees what *gasp* happened to my face..... BUT ENOUGH CHIT CHAT *Gasp* TIME FOR YOU TO DIE THEN *Gasp* I WILL SKIN THE SPIDER AND GET A NEW COAT!"

He seemed to fly over to Igor and clawed his chest in a upwards manner hitting his shoulder then rolling to the right as if he was avoiding his swings

"For a man not ashamed of scars he sure as hell is a coward but don't worry *puts up arm as it turns into a machine gun* I got a gift for this very scenario."

Pride then runs to the right he then uses his other arm to launch a rocket the plan being that he either stops running or he gets hit by the missle but he decides to run UP THE WALL AND ACROSS THE ROUND SURFACE OF THE CAGE AND LEAPS TO IGOR! But Igor grabs him and throws him he scratches the floor then runs to him but Igor gives him the uppercut of the century when he falls down a little bit behind where he was punched the bottom of his mask has some of his stitches broken he puts his hands up in surrender but something is on prides chest it explodes glue sticking him to the floor he walks over as pride struggles Igor reaches his hand to prides face but in his blue eye is fear the same fear be saw in the eyes of..... Anton he was terrified of what was next but this time _he was the one he was terrified of_ before Anton was begging him for help and he did nothing well he was not going to do that no matter how curious he was for what was underneath he just couldn't do it.

"Alright keep the mask you ugly son of a bitch but I win or I take off your mask."

Pride nods franticly booing comes from the crowd but when he leaves the possum says 

"That was so nice of you Mr he is secratice and does not want to show it respecting his privacy was so nice! The crowd is asking for refunds the bloodthirsty loonies but this is okay money is just a bonus the real bonus is no dangerous wack jobs running around terrifying the neighborhood."

Igor went outside he saw pride he looked at him

"You get one *gasp* favor what is it?"

Igor says pulling out a carton of ciggerates he had in his jeans

"Don't go for reinforcing the tower thing and don't tell anyone."

Pride says one hand on his hip another on his chin

"That's two but I am a kind *gasp* fellow and will do *gasp* both!"

Igor smiles he knew pride would do as he said.


	74. Dance off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the better dancer Envy or Charlie

The car plays energetic music in Russian and Charlie is grooving to the music she drives closer to the club in the city of Zeke then she finds something the size of a hotel but with neon signs all over green she walks in and music is playing the music is up tempo but the lyrics are..... Depressing. She goes to to the dancefloor she sees envy sitting down eating a feast with little green men with white eyes each having weapons sharp or blunt with spikes. She dances her heart out each move radiating her joy she was basically throwing her body all over the place envy stood up pointed at her and bellowed.

"Oh so you think you are a better dancer then Moi? time to show you girl!"

They dance until vaggie barges in then a huge bear monster envy points at the bear and the tiny guys stab his ankles and envy unhooks his jaw like a snake and a black liquid comes out of sloths eyes, nose, mouth and ears as his growls become closer to groans and then whimpers envy claws at his face

"NO YOU BASTARD YOU GAVE ME YOUR *Yawn* TOTAL APATHY..... Hello gals sorry for the shouting but uh I took some of his soul it was overflowing because of his rage and when I eat souls I obtain attributes like if you lost in the fight I would take your optimism and when you were weakened take you to <strike>dad</strike> boss Zeke. I like Anton as a dude he is chill smart and quirky but he is weak to psyonic powers like what Demitri has so he could be used to kill you so watch out well guys I will take a power nap *yawn* see you later when Zeke fixes me."

So with the time left vaggie and Charlie decide to relax and have a date.


	75. Poker pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk in a casino with oppy

Husk is driven to a huge casino in Zeke's city he had to listen to high energy Russian music he hated it. He saw plenty of dragon gargoyles in and out of the store He got in the casino and saw every drink is more money he took a passed out mans liqour and got some looks from the big men with smiley masks and he thought gargoyles looked at him and saw someone put their hat on a tiny imps 6 horns he went over and saw it was Dimitri he took a swig and said barely buzzed

"Well how the mighty have fallen but you can't have fallen that far."

Then a bunny appeared out of a hole the hole quickly closed and the bunny said

"Get it my pals bro

It was because you are small and I searched for your *dry heaves* magazine to and fro."

Husk checked his bottle he did not even finish 2 yet he sat and offered the bunny man who may or not actually be there 

"Oh I don't know how to play but my...

Bad memories sigh."

Husk said voice full of shame and pity for the rabbit taking a swig

"You actually say sigh?"

After the bunny learned poker oppy came with 2 men one was red with a big X on his right eye and a Target on his left hand. the other was blue with a big X on his left eye and a Target on his right hand they both had revolvers in the target hand and the blue demon has a sniper rifle the red has a assault rifle. Oppy spoke

"Hey got out of the brothel turns out all my fluids are slightly radioactive it burns flesh blood spit and semen got 2 assassins they were outside the hotel so I got em."

Red sat down he was quiet blue sat down and started chatting with oppy and Dimitri and the rabbit so now husk knew it was true husk and the rest played blue lost first then he said

"Oh sorry my name is lefty my brother my twin is rightie."

He looked at the bunny the bunny said

"Hello Winston

I know you did win some

How is Leonidas

Is he doing right by us?"

Leftie looked down to him

"Oh pappy the rhyming when did that come in and call us by our new names do can I call you pappy? _Rightie_ is fine and I did win some I will give them back their money though."

Leftie gave money back to Demitri and husk Demitri was mad and leftie left he had a bunny tail husk saw rightie had one too he grabbed husks throat

"The fuck you looked at pussy cat?"

His voice was far deeper then leftie leftie was good cop with a pinch of corrupt rightie was bad cop with a bag of anger. Husk won the hand and Demitri had a leprechaun with diamond teeth he put his tophat on one of Dimitri's six horns he gets up on the table and a mask man walks over the leprochaun speeks in a Irish accent after he takes a green alchohol shot

"Ey you haven't been buying stuff dis ain't no free establishment to gamble let me show ya what happens to freeloaders in.my.house."

He touches the mask man who turns into told he blows on him and then he turns into found people run over to grab it but the gargoyles fly down and take them up back to their place to eat.

"Do I make myself clear pint size imp lad give me ma' hat and another shot I feel my accent fading ya fuckin' leech working so your bro can bang a ex hooker."

Demitri gives a glare then he gets the drink then the leprochaun spits out a diamond tooth. He looks at the gold and says to Demitri now without the Irish accent now British

"Give me the alchohol ya bloody bastard. And you kitty give me money I have a dentist appointment and I will be on so so many drugs so I don't feel de dentist fucking my mouth like a good *drinks the green bottle* blond lass from the Holland's don't ya know."

Demitri says after greed leaves

"Yeah I messed with his mind."

Husk says

"No one cares hat rack."

They continue to play poker leftie takes the diamond tooth and says

"What it can sell for a LOT."


	76. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaster does his job and the smiley mask gets unmasked

Russian music plays and alastor does not not like it so he puts on quality music and arrives a building with steel doors and a teller booth with one of those smiley masks with the tuxedo and black flesh others line up they have big stomachs that move like something is inside alive and muffled screams alastor has no mission to save them and he enjoys the screams so who cares he goes to the booth and says

"Well hello fellow you have a reservation for me of course not hohoho well I can't see your smile sooooooo." 

He uses his cane to push the mask up and their is a gaping fleshy smelly hole that is almost the size of his mask the smiley mask pulls it down and reaches his hand out Allaster grabs his hand and the smiley grabs a knife and tried to chop Allasters hand off but his flesh seems to move out of the way like a cartoon until he forces his arm to split then he forces it to come together the smiley slams on the counter and tries to climb through Allaster does not like this so he tosses him through the door many people are eating other demons or meat from them cooked by expert chefs Allaster could tell Allaster walked over to a table with the best and most smells gluttony is there he has a fat smiley he barfs up a demon naked and gluttony uses one of his teeth from his 4 jaws he has when he opens his mouth to slit the demons wrist and suck all the blood and fluids out till he is a skin y black husk he looks at Allaster his drools burning spit and says in a watery voice snarling like a beast

_"Venison."_


	77. John vs Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John fights wrath and goes to fast food restaurant with niffty

John hears Russian music it's fine he guesses but he isn't into it. He reaches a street finds a man smoking and says

"You may want to vacate the area."

He gets flipped the bird so he stands in the middle of the street gets struck by lightning and becomes giant he sees a huge tower the bottom is like the Eiffel tower the middle is black and the night but the top has a lot of space in the middle and a large rod. Then a stabbing pain I'm his leg climbs up he smashes it over and over with his hand it still climbs but slower till he takes a chunk of building and smashes it on the pain it stops he takes it by one of its.... Legs? He brings it up it is wrath he brings him closer to his eyes and he stabs one so he gets thrown away John tips and falls he is on his back and the stabbing pain returns he is trying to dig out John's heart John falls back into his real body and when he gets close to him he jumps out blasting him with rock they land by the huge body's stomach he grabs a rock and keeps smashing wraths head until he can see his brain he looks at his arms sees a knife like sharp pipe 

"You should clean it blood and rust gross gimme."

John sees niffty then wrath opens his eyes and his sword arms raise John jumps off wrath screams random mutterings and grabs niffty

"Ugh do you ever brush your teeth so yellow.... No I don't want a kiss or a bite you have to ask me if you want a bite though it's called concent."

John sneaks closer then he stabs the upper right sword arm and rips it off yellow blood drips off and wrath throws away niffty the yellow drips keep coming he gets the bottom swords stuck in the ground launched him in the air and down to John John slashes and the bottom left blade cuts through his back he falls on his back he looks behind him wrath lost his left leg he screams in a puddle of the yellow and runs away John stands up shaky and touches the yellow liquid he licks it sweet like honey

"Eeeeeeeeeew!"

Niffty says John points to the wound on his back and niffty shrugs John likes the blade clean cut of wraths limb John says coughing a bit of blood

"Alright we get fast food then we go to a hospital we need a feast and you were almost eaten."

Niffty shouts

"Oooooo I wanna go to McDonald's! They have filthy bathrooms but good foods."

John never heard of that but why not they got a taxi and he sat down as niffty ordered one of everything John sighed this was pricy but hey she was happy he was off put by the wound it was not healing it should have done something speaking of why did the council not do anything?


	78. Plan revised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan had to be revised and someone comes for a deal

The large group arrives Russian music playing up tempo angel dust was starting to like it everyone was still not used to it Anton did not care. They saw a women with huge jugs outside the car she leant up to pops window he looked at her boobs directly Antwo said

"He's been alone for a long time can you keep him company miss?"

Then the women smiled and spoke in a voice which should not be in that body

"Well I do want another goblin kid so do me a solid eh?"

Anton shouted

"By God Boris is that you!"

The women smiled he stripped off the dress and he turned back to his rock form 

"Follow me guys by the way this is just what happens when I wear clothes or dentures I'll get us snacks."

Pops and Antwo vomited and they all followed angel dust responded

"You know I thought I could cross dress perfectly but damn."

Anton laughed and when they came inside angel dust saw his brother they both pulled out guns Anton was still laughing then Boris said

"Oh hey Anton look it's your future brother in law."

Anton covered his face he groaned 

"Wow Anton i thought you'd wanna get hitched."

Anton blushed so hard it could be seen through his fingers angel dust laughed and then a knock at the door klunk opened it and a dog man walked by grey hair with a animal cage moving and squealing he tossed it to Anton he looked in and took out fat nuggets Boris was processing the scenario and Anton and angel dust were giving fat nuggets all the cuddles he possibly could angel dust was weeping and Anton was tearing up not making any noise other then my baby and cute little guy Rodriguez spoke

"I got a deal alright kill my brother and give me his corpse heart undamaged and I will take my forces from the tower 50% of all the soldiers and monsters are gone but give me his corpse I got the pig to sweeten the pot Dante used some of his blood to make him look younger."

Boris grabbed Rodriguez 

"Why should it not kill you painfully?"

Rodriguez spoke calmly

"Because then my blood brother would get 100% of every soldier and he would know you are coming and murder your baby to make him 30 years younger and your big Minotaur he would mount his head on the wall also you are eating Angus."

Everyone spit out their beef and Boris said

"Well that's what you bastards get for not helping me earlier and that's still over a thousand soldiers."

Rodriguez spoke

"And the robots Archie made a virus every robot with a umbilical cord is hacked."

Anton made a grunt of frustration and Boris looked happy Anton screamed

"You cut the klunk knave and Vicks umbilical cord you know what that means!"

Boris said

"Okay so no way to control murder bots is bad but if your spider whore did it you would applaud for master strategy!"

Anton slapped Boris face so hard his hand flew off and he screamed in pain as his stub caught on fire. After he put it out fat nuggets cuddled his along with his boyfriend as Boris agreed to the deal and began a new plan.


	79. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris gives a presentation of his plan while Anton talks with his boyfriend

Anton and angel dust are in the car

"So why're we here honey buns?"

Angel dust says Anton grabs 2 little plastic sticks one pink another yellow he gestures angel dust over and puts it in his ear after he finds it covered by fur it sits comfortably and he puts one in his ear and Anton speaks without moving his lips

"Start Well my beloved this one of your present the E.B.V.D allows us to speak without making a sound by vibrating your ear bones my idea was from metal gear solid you start 'speaking' by thinking start and stop when you think 'over' this makes sure we don't hear all of our thoughts like a earworm song stuck in my head for 2 years 72 days 2 hours and counting over."

Angel dust smiles 

"Vibrating your bones? I like this start got any toys I should know about over. Well we should go Boris wants us at the presentation."

Anton blushed and covered his face and they walked to the presentation their was 5 chalkboards and many numbers and pictures he started to ramble and angel dust spoke through the E.B.V.D

"Start so honey member when I was talkin' about my past you brought up yours why?....Oh shit over."

Anton began to speak through his E.B.V.D.

"Start well you exposed your naked truth making yourself vulnerable and I did not want you to be alone in this feeling so I exposed my naked truth was that bad? I am not good at this boyfriend or h- just boyfriend shit fuck balls no goddammit all to hell sorry sorry oh...... Kay moving on just let's pretend it never ever happened... So you were vulnerable naked in a sense and I did not want you to be alone. Naked sorry for messing up over."

Angel dust thought

"Start so making ourselves naked? Ooh lah lah that sounds very nice and don't worry we will get hitched if it goes to plan over."

Anton blushed and made squeaks and moans Boris spoke loud

"Angel did you do the porn thing where you shoved a vibrator up his ass and make it buzz in public cause that is not okay here do it on a bus not here."

Anton stood up and shouted

"No you ass! That is not nor will ever happen *thinks* start yet over."

Angel dust snickers and his brother gives a small tirade on how he is a dissapointment and angel dust and Anton keep roasting him using the E.B.V.D then the plan starts them still talking joking having fun.


	80. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raid the tower

The 3 gangs are being left by one of the boys Vick klunk and knave Antwo explains to angel dust about the umbilical cord and why it should not be cut

"Okay so the womb is where the bots are stored they have synthetic flesh and metal bones so they technically alive they do have brains but they were made in a lab anyway the umbilical cord is their.connection to the womb mother makes sure they don't murder or do bad things and if they die they will respawn later when their body rebuilds now they can do whatever they want and if they die that's it."

Angel dust understands and is about to give Boris a piece of his mind but saw Anton put on goggles and headphones stuck to his ears

"Hey honey I'm preparing for the fight you seen my chainsaw sword nevermind it's in my hand. And my sawed off shotgun yup I'm ready."

Boris comes no clothes but he does not have any genitalia nipples or anything but his scars remain

"Oh my God I'm gonna record your dance fighting and upload it to my channel."

Anton glares at him points his chainsaw sword at him and says

"It's a legitimate stragety I move so I am always on my toes don't notice my exhaustion and songs make different battle patterns based on the beat!"

The zombie Calmire comes

"Hept-clops come here."

Arackniss also known as angel dusts brother says

"He means you six eyes."

Anton walks over and he gets something and puts it in his pocket he pays Calmire a thick wad of cash Boris forces him to give him. Then they go to the battle angel dust summons a machine gun and a grenade launcher along with a hand cannon with a GIANT barrel and another machine gun all pink. Anton hooks the shotgun to his wrist and splits the chainsaw sword in two and they each form a complete sword Boris welds a schmo pro to his head a bootleg go pro zombie Calmire has a staff that is made of a tree branch black with thorns but the thorns move out of the way of the zombie Calmires hand muffled music is playing from Anton his tentecles come out he gives each tentacle a shiv and they get out on the front gate Vick opens it up he was invisible but he becomes visible his scorpion tail has a minion stuck to it Anton gives him a belly rub and he pants like a dog he runs in slicing and jumping to each opponent angel dust shoots and explodes everyone not clearly a friend and Boris punches things to death if they don't die on the first punch they burn and then die on the next Antwo and zombie Calmire cast spells as pops slices everyone close to the wizards of the party until they make it to floor 3 where catalyst sits on a throne of corpses wearing a lady's face as a mask and a wig made of someone's scalp

"Like my makeover boys?"

He stands up all bullets curve around his body explosions slow him blades cut in his skin but when pulled out the wound instantly heals all magic has a impact for one second until pops throws a axe in the radio black smoke hisses and leaks out and black lightning crawls over his body he screams in pain and then the room fills with the black smoke not touching them but surrounding them a wall gets punched through and then the smoke just goes away not fades just is gone no transition just one second it was there now it wasn't 1 trail of black footprints leads to the hole it seems to become part of the floor. They continue till they reach a room showing the 'kids' in a tube above a blender and a voice says

"Only angel dust can go threw anyone does anything else but wait outside the room while I talk and the kids die angel walks in he has 2 bottles of fine wine and he is wearing a bathrobe nothing else 2 fancy chairs are there he smiles a smarmy smile that screams punch me much like Katie killjoys smile.

"Sit down now as a fellow beauty of hell why do you stick by the ugly nerd is it money? Well I got money and I am looking for a man want to try it out wine? *Angel shakes his hand* alright angel cakes *angel balls his fist and grits his teeth* don't do that you will ruin your teeth now I am not a spring chicken so I used some of the sows blood names after his fate fat nuggets was it....

He goes on and on as someone comes behind him he has 2 sword hilts a cape made of a animal hide he has a bit of stubble and then he becomes made of moonlight he has a robe holding a hammer with a sharp edge on the other side and he has a decayed face then he morphs back walks in a tiny circle then crouches a d stands up over and over this was definitely Anton's guy he grabs a bow out of air making it out of moonlight and points it up and down signaling then he points at Dante's head angel dust gets the picture and smashes a bottle on Dante's face then the man reaches out his hand a blue air comes from his hand to Dante and he teleports to his front puts his left hand on his face as he kneels looking up at the decayed face of the man in moonlight face he says in a voice that shows power and might

"On your knees... YOU ARE UNWORTHY!"

A burning noise goes in the air as Dante screams then he scuries away on his hand and knees babbling nonsence then Boris punches through the door Anton says

"That's the gravewalker talion and calebbrimbor team up you know before-"

Then the mad Dante pulls a lever and Angus screams as he falls in a blender blood flying on the glass as the grinder stops his metal body stopping the fan Angus groans in pain Boris smashed the glass he hold his son as Dante runs out the room babbling scurrying away but everyone is concerned with Angus as he bleeds put he says

"...Daaaaddy.... I'm scaared....."

Boris weeps

"I'm here son I'm here don't be scared daddy will punch away the monster it's okay..."

He has tears rolling down his face but he makes no noise, he closes his mouth clamped shut. Pops gets Brian out of a hatch he is sleeping pops carries Boris, they make it to the car he says nothing on the ride home. He took Angus with him and as they reach the house he digs a grave and places his dead son in it he puts a cross with sticks on it and takes his baby to his room all without a word.


	81. Catalyst 'borrows' something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalyst borrows parts of a radio and he has some visitors

Everyone goes back to the hotel and gets informed of the news Charlie is second to last with vaggie zombie Calmire speaks quiet but stern

"Leave Boris alone for a time he has lost someone precious don't pry or try to talk to him but he won't eat won't sleep won't speak he just takes care of Brian taking him everywhere anyway I want to know if Boris grave is in a bad spot Anton has teleportation devices so we don't have to dig up a corpse... Angus is gone Boris comforted him and visits the grave often."

Marcus comes with one man a tall thin man with a robotic arm he has a monocle and sharp ears and teeth he has a forked tongue and a cat tail along with Dante with green shards of glass in the upper right of his face and some in his eye and his hand shaped burn is tilted so it does not touch his snout. He has a muzzle and appears to look at something on top of the stairs he has his mouth taped shut and Boris walks down from the steps he looks at him angel dust comes over and Dante seems to looked slightly left of where Boris is he has his eyes look in sheer terror Boris puts down Brian gives him a pacifier as Dante looks at something on the stairs and it walks away. He looks at Boris who now has orange slime on his mouth a large gaping maw forms with sharp teeth he holds up his hands ripping off the tape scraping blood everywhere Marcus jokes

"Should'a tied his hands."

Dante screams words finally able to be understood

"ITS IN THE HOUSE AND MORE OUT THERE THEY INVADED!"

Boris put Dante's head in his mouth and lowered his jaw quick his head was gone and his wound was cauterized instantly then vaggie pointed a spear at a new entry Rodriguez

"Why the fuck are you here!"

Rodriguez spoke as Anton pointed at the tall man whispering something to angel dust

"To ensure our deal my brothers corpse *snap* I could tell you did not know since the rage I know he died when all of the minions went to me the soldiers followed they worshiped him in a cult so they saw me as their gods brother. I just need his heart but I'll take the body the bastard deserves a proper burial."

Angel dust and Anton walk up to the tall man as minions take the corpse of Dante. Anton says

"So Archie where is the CTR Bifrost? And my L.L.P.O.F?" 

Archie says smirking

"So you want me to give you my awnser I've got a map like your maps which each lead to your treasure your billions separated into cashe's of loot 10$ for 10,000 but the big money is what I got!"

Anton points at him

"And the tremendous amount of danger as it goes up more danger that thing is meant to face a army hacking it will doom us! So give me that and the map and I won't get mad."

Anton takes out a syringe and the tall man whistles a bot carrying a lock box filled with cash and items

"Thanks Archie I'll cut your ties."

Archie gets his ties cut and walks off Marcus gets 25% of the cash angel dust gets the rest he makes one of the 100 dollar bills and makes it a cigar Anton says

"Wow how badass of you!" 

Angel dust munches on his cigar and says in a mob boss voice and smiling

"Thanks toots!"

walk up niffty cleaning black footsteps Anton gets everyone up but all the footsteps were cleaned up vaggie grips the spear tight and Charlie taps her foot like a pissed off mother. Niffty leads them head down to the room of Allaster who says

"Come in the chap is here and he *ahem* borrowed some parts of my radio but he has some money to rebuild my special custom radio there is only one in hell."

They walk in and catalyst is there still wearing a person's face and scalp

"Hello sorry but there is only one of these in hell and it costs a fortune 100 million and that is one of those as a prize for a mask did not have 10 thousand on hand so I killed a person who bought it turns out, you need a drop of blood to see the TRUE map not actually there and he did not know unless be bought the hint I did not. Anyway you have 4 visitors from the grey where the entity built his city in the void all familiar with Antwo one wanting a eye for an eye LITERALLY!"

Catalyst and Allaster laugh as Charlie thinks she hears someone whispers in her ear

"Hello where is the bathroom?"

She turns around and no one is there but someone seems to open and close the door and run off. Everyone looks and catalyst says

"Yeah one is invisible he is scared he is named _cameron_ he is the brother younger baby brother of **OBLIVION** ya know the guy that kills people by looking at them? Anyway bye!"

He jumps out the window and niffty quickly cleans the glass off the road below, as she sees catalyst be hit by a semi and get up and kill the driver and puts on their skin as a coat then replaces the window and they try to find Cameron.


	82. Angel can't wait much longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No BDSM this time

Anton and angel dust walk to their room angel dust tells him with a knowing smile

"Honey go wait in the bathroom while I set it up mkay?"

Anton goes to the bathroom and his phone plays in the tune of take on me but with a barking dog he opens it up and hears a voice the background filled with static

"Set our kind free or we will rape then kill that prostitute you love so very much!"

Angel dust speaks in a quiet but stern and with a undertone of pissed off

"Da fuck do you think your saying to my man?"

They hang up and angel finishes preparing later he thinks later he will ask he has waited loooong.

"Alright honey come out~"

Anton comes out to find candles lighting his way to the bed red like passion and angel dust on his side one of his hands raised to point a finger and gesture 'come here' anton still had his pants on but took off his shirt in the bathroom because he knew what was coming. When he came angel pulled him on the bed and set himself on top of him angel was a bit taller than Anton not much and he was stationed slightly lower so they saw eye to eye angel with 2 different colored eyes one white and pink another black and pink both he saw Anton's face he smiled a coy smile angel was looking in this yellow beacon Anton called his eyes like a lighthouse it gave a kind calming feeling the scars now seeming normal angel knowing every scar like the back of his hand. He came down and kissed Anton's nose

"Expecting the lips schnookums?"

Angel remarked smiling a impish smile but with a love behind it Anton nodded he looked down angel just had panties on pink like his eyes angel knew what he was looking at and Anton asked

"May I my dear?"

Angel nodded but smiled he thought

"How modest but we are about to fuck I thought he'd drop it but I guess this is what he is."

Angel dust sat up and Anton slipped it off he threw it aside and decided he would get on top of angel it was not as quick and slightly awkward angel knew he never ever tried this before Anton gave a awkward smile angel put a hand around his side and pulled him close Anton and angel started to get harder Anton finally thought to take off his pants he got off and struggled trying to go fast he felt as every second passed he was doing something more wrong he slipped on angels panties angel laughing he finally completely naked got up trying to bright it off. Angel said in a loving tone

"Oh what a clumsy nerd, but he's my clumsy nerd."

Angel stood up and threw him on the bed fat nuggets got out to see what happened he ran to the bathroom to sleep on a fallen towel it was warm angel slowly lowered off the bed and Anton sat up angel gripped Anton's cock and kissed the tip he licked from the underside to the tip of the top then slowly let it into his mouth Anton grabbed the bedsheets this was just as wonderful as the first time angel slowly started to move then sped up as time went on he got faster and sloppier until Anton climaxed angel swallowing all of it Anton closed his eyes and angel stood up and Anton moved back further in the bed angel got on the bed and moved to the part of the bed close to the wall and he got on positioned above Anton's cock ready to go in the hole that would lead both of them to pleasure. Anton instructed Anton to arch his knees he lowered his ass down letting Anton's cock go in his plump ass moving along Anton's leg and his fluff in Anton's face this was the best thing Anton could ever experience he put one arm around angels back and started pumping moving fast angel said

"Whoah slow down mustang slow and steady then go fast have I not taught ya this much already?"

Anton did as angel said and started to pump slow almost going completely out then going in far far in deep then he did it again each time closer to get out and farther in angel bit his lip Anton could not see the fluff was all he could see he smelt the finest flowers felt a perfect ass and a comforting home for his cock there was no place in hell or Earth he'd rather be. He got faster now he moved deep but he also started deeper angel loved this his moans were load Anton's are quiet almost like whimpers angels cock got harder and harder Anton decided his ungripped hand was going to the mini angel left unattended and lonely he has a pinky out as he gives a handjob more focused on his cock bit still the handjob was good this he learned how to do this from angels pornos his past led to him being able to copy moves his abilities to physically alter himself able to almost perfectly replecate angels technique he added some of his own style making angels experience his own. This continued till Anton climaxed followed by angel they went under cover cuddling fat nuggets got on the bed he moved a box so he could get up on the bed Anton joked almost winking with his voice

"Smart guy bet he got it from me."

Angel dust said with slightly more joke in his voice

"Adorable little piggy he got that from me."

Anton laughed his mad cackle and angel gave a slight chuckle and they rested happy angel almost forgot the death threat ALMOST being the key word.


	83. The tragedy of the entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entity has a sad life

Everyone goes to the weekend therepy session everyone looks at Antwo he needs to.say what he saw in the museum he sighs and closes his eyes

"After a couple thousand years in that room he took me to a museum he stared at pictures of him and his wife Eliza and daughter Penelope I walked to a section and saw his begining..... There never was one he was not born in the void time goes backward and forward at the same time so he already was there for eternity he saw a way out that stopped him from giving up then he saw that a world destroyer would be born so he went to a middle age world a fantasy world and met Eliza and saved the world he ate the soul of a dying man so he had hours to live he kept eating souls but when he ate that litch's soul he had 100 years with the love of his life they had a child and they grew old but when the time ran out he ceased he was removed his happy ending was given to another hero name Leon his child was Leon's his wife was Leon's so he ate his soul so he was Leon he loved for hours in that world till he ceased and so did Leon so he caused his wife and child to never exist he cried and cursed God he destroyed that world but that that anger was given to another he did this over and over and over he saved people and it was given to others unless you were mad or just weird..... Until he discovered that if he gave a piece of his existence to you you would know.he exists now he no longer needed to eat souls to have the common be able to know he exists everyone he saved now everyone he gave a opportunity that opportunity because of the void was also available in the past present and future confusing I know but he wanted **more** he needed **MORE** so he had to cause enough chaos in this universe so a paradox can exist unaffected a shrödingers cat able to exist permanently even if it changes he hates this he hates this he had to destroy people who he saw suffering he did not want this but hope pushed him forward ironic isn't it? The entities Hope _ruins_ lives and it _ruined_ his... He saved some who he felt pity on I am one of the 'lucky ones' I went on a slaughter saved some poor souls living in world's that were akin to nightmares dreampt up by the multiverse those who suffered were the ONLY ones we saved we gave them a option come with us by the first person who ever showed them kindness a warlord and his army on a rampage or we make their world better and they live there happy... Free.... That was the best part of my mission the only part I don't look back on in **shame** the slaughter of entire worlds eventually got me to carve out the eye of a man I saved name lost to history for he erased it when he joined us **OBLIVION** A monster serving the entity a monster that now wants me to suffer I erased the entities mark but that had....Effects on my abilities, on my mind....on my soul. I saw his suffering the entity he wants what we want to Live not survive not *shallow breaths* Not dying but to live to wake up and not have the feeling of gratitude that our throats were not slit in our sleep but then have dread that we wake up to this ETERNAL NIGHTMARE!.... He can't die he has tried nothing can stop him not even himself his story is a tragedy even when he wins the battles he has lost the war before it even began."

Everyone sits in silence for his tragedy the tragedy of the Entity the humanity of the entity the humanity yet the utter lacking of it like the entity himself it is a paradox.


	84. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crummy crummy memories

Anton walks with angel dust by his side going to his old room activating the elevator he had something in hand a straight thin and long blue thing he hums a tune and then they reach his lab Marcus drinking coffee

"Why do I have to interview everyone."

Anton says

"Because the only other living employee is drunk with husk at a bar."

Marcus grumbles and angel sees many tiny world's in a glass container one has a mountain range flattened

"Ah Anton what is dis? Tiny worlds Playing God?"

Anton says happy for him to notice

"Ah remember the world that was where John fought Igor and me that is the one! I make these and then get their recorces and test weapons also hide my BIG treasures HUGE amounts of money."

He walks to 2 electric chairs with a helmet attached and wires he goes in a room with many panels and buttons and a hole that fits the thing he pushes it in and the panels and buttons flash he smiles

"Want to take a trip down memory lane?"

Angel sees a huge robot arm and lots of popcorn and pop he looks confused

"The MTR Bifrost allows people to show their memories from their perspective it has got the safety trials done so no brain damage or other bad things we just watch a movie with popcorn with the butter and pop the arm feeds us so we watch each other's memories as a movie then we eat popcorn and the machine feeds and..... Drinks us? The same way we do it so nom nom drink it does the same thing the same way! Pretty cool huh."

Anton gives a goofy grin angel gives a thumbs up and he says

"Ladies first.....oh Wait shit sorry fuck this is embarrassing sit please?"

Anton has a embarrassed look and angel sits down legs crossed and Anton sits down a robot appears in the special room pressing buttons and the helmet goes on and they arrive in a movie theater their is pop and popcorn available for free Anton goes and gets them one each both large the room is big and red with nothing except 2 doors angel asks

"So uh what happens when we need to take a shit or need ta piss?"

Anton slaps his head

"Dammit I knew I forgot something the bot will wake us up or.... No no to uncomfortable no catheters or.... oh God I might like *dry heaves* I'm fine."

The 2 doors one is pink and has a spider symbol above another is yellow and has a huge eye looking from above the door down at them. Angel walks to the yellow door

"This must be yours let's go den."

Anton points to angels door sweating and speaks

"Uh I thought we could go to yours first I mean we talked about mine alot and uh I want to see yours."

It would take the most oblivious person <strike>alive</strike> person just as ashamed of their past to say no angel was ashamed of his past but apparently not as much as Anton. Angel walks into his room after he drowns his popcorn in butter Anton has lots of butter but no where near as much as angel dust

The memories start angel at a young age got a toy gun he had a sister Molly he played dolls and dress up with her. Their dad walks in with their mother the mother thinks it's cute the father beats his son and forces him to stay in his room next memory angels first kiss a girl he looks at a boys ass as he then hugs a girl the girl gets poked and then pushes him away and the girl runs angel knows what he would rather kiss but the guy has a girl next memory Anton looks at angel who is trying to ignore the screen as the next memory starts he goes up to a boy and asks

"So uh..... Duncan I uh was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" 

Duncan slaps angel and runs away the next day him and his friends make fun of him he runs to the bathroom and cries Anton takes angels hand and ribs it with his thumb angel looks at him and rests his head on Anton's shoulder Anton says

"We can go if you want I don't know why I came here anyway."

Angel says

"Well that's a thot I ad one night at a guys crummy apartment."

Angel and Anton laugh they tell jokes as more memories play then they leave when it ends with a black and white Fin and they get out Anton opens his door

"After you minty."

Angel walks up saying

"Ya don't have to antsie."

Anton shrugs and they hold hands as they walk in Anton sits down he focuses on eating and drinking and rubbing angels hand along with something in his pocket first memory. Anton walks in Dimitri's house he a sees a locked door opens it with a key and he is banging two women anton runs off next memory Anton sees his brother

"Good news bro got you a blind date to a deaf beaut."

He goes on the date and at the end of the first date she proposed Anton said yes and angel looked at Anton he is drinking his pop and he whispers

"I didn't think about it till later."

Then another memory Anton comes home from work he had a bad day she hums a song to him he falls asleep on her lap another memory she is sitting on the couch she does look like Charlie but with black hair and slightly bigger breasts Anton says with frustration in his voice

"You know honey it's been 5 months and we haven't.... Made love yet hell I can't even sleep in the same bed as my WIFE."

She gets us and walks up the stairs Anton yells 

"NO YOU LISTEN YOU...BITCH YOU FUCKER WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LIKE THIS!"

She pushes him and he falls down the stairs he hits his shoulder on the wall Beatrice says

"Oh God you can't tell your brother he'll kill me I mean that literally."

Next memory Anton is with Dimitri

"Bro I know I should be happy I'm going to be a father *Dimitri shuffles in his seat and sighs* but I don't remember making love to my wife I mean I was drunk but I......."

After a long silence a uncomfortable silence that makes dimitri look at the screen then at angel his eyes lighting the theater darkness looking at him he looks at angel dusts eyes he does not have a clue what he knows and angel is pained because he knows the truth Anton stands up and leaves he says

"Need to use the shitter."

Next memory he walks in his house it is silent the door unlocked he walks to a rocking chair and turns it around he sees his dead wife a plump stomach she was late in pregnancy throat slit he sobs on the ground a deep loud ugly cry then he hears someone behind him he huffs hnd Puffs and runs to him but he gets taxes and wakes up on a chair 3 men 2 looking at him happily one in the back uncomfortable he was a big man he had a pimple covered face Anton walked in and then walked out. Next memory Anton wakes up in a room he is in a straightjacket a doctor enters a alarm rings and he wakes up in a apartment he does not get up he stares at the ceiling for a bit then screams Dimitri walks in and looks at him he looks at him and asks

"How do I know your real?"

Next memory he gets something that burns poured on his head Anton screams

"aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY EYES MY EYES ILL KILL YOU ILL KILL YOU ILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Next memory he has a knife in his hand he looks at a latino man and he is crying he is beaten up Anton puts a knife to his throat and asks crazy hysterical laughter in his voice

"Oh boy you bastards did something bad to me I woke up 42 times a day at least I never knew what was real I saved people woke up didn't matter those lives fake killed people raped stole woke up didn't matter fake so how do I know hehehehehehehehe that YOU.AREN'T.FAKE."

The man tears up and says something in Spanish then begs in English about how he is sorry Anton puts a belt with a grenade on his neck he has a moniter green with a green light

"If you can get out of the city without going faster that 5 miles a hour you live go fast or don't make it in a half hour and I blow the shrapnel grenade up RUN!"

He kicks him away and he runs to a car he drives slow he understood Anton sits on a bench and a women sits next to him with a sandwich anton says

"Give me the food or I'll cut off your toes and make them into little hot dogs!"

He gets the sandwich and puts a knife to her throat

"Get the police involved darling."

She runs and a police comes he pressed the button on the moniter and he says hands up walking to the officer

"Officer the button I pushed activated a grenade killing a Latino gentelmen. *Grabs gun* oink oink piggy *shoots officer then self. He wakes up and Anton says crying but laughing* I knew it was a dream killed a man didn't matter."

The movie ends with a the end written in cursive angel walks out Anton sitting on the floor outside angel grabs his hand and pulls Anton up and says

"Wow uh I see why you would not want me ta see that shit show and why you left let's bounce and I'll make us some alchohol yours tastes like shit."

Anton smiled and they leave Anton tries to make himself a drink he was right angel smiled

"Works well as a Molotov honey pie."

Angel puts a rag in it and puts lights it throwing it out the window it did work well it hit a old rusty car it blew up in 15 seconds they drunk to forget and enjoyed the drink angel was gifted in making drinks.


	85. A unwanted guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serial killer guest starts his spree in this hazbin hotel

Everyone aside from Boris is sitting in a circle in a yellow room it is therapy time and Marcus has some venting to do and he does

"-And he always dangles that tape above my fucking head!"

Charlie looks at Anton and he takes sighs and says

"Fine I'll burn the tapes."

Charlie smiles as heavy footsteps are heard above and then from above a corpse falls ona noose Anton falls back in his chair and husk takes a long swig of his booze as he stares at the body and Charlie screams the body looks exactly like vaggie antwo gets closer to the body and Allaster looks at the rope he summons a flashlight and it is black murky hole a black substance drips down the rope on the doppelgangers head. Antwo looks at pops

"A old colleague did this and I know who he's working with we need to stay together this is a tactic we used to drive our enemies to madness."

Vaggie looks at Antwo in disgust and they leave and go to antwos room

"If I don't come out by myself then go to get the blindfold Calmire no matter what _I_ say or how much _I _beg don't let me out and if you think someone's watching you they are."

Charlie hears him in the room slowly walking then he opens a drawer then closes it again

"Hello old friend fancy a game you know the rules you lose and I get the glass you win and I... 2 bullets *he loads the gun* any words hehehe I know fuck me. *Click click* oh fuck me in the ass this is some damn bullshit *click bang*............. The bastards dead let me out Charlie *Charlie weeps* CHARLIE LET ME OUT *Doorknoob rattles* I'VE GOT THE GLASS PLEASE CHARLIE ANGEL IGOR ANYONE!"

They move away and Boris comes back Anton asks

"How was daddy son daytime fun?"

Boris looks at something behind them black footsteps that are right behind the member of the group farthest back husk who takes a large swig he then turns the beer upside down no beer comes out he starts to walk off but Igor pulls him back husk growls that once touched turns into smoke niffty cleans all the steps she says

"Man it goes back a _while._"

They arrive at John's room he goes inside and brings out a blindfold he puts it on his mouth goes wide and he takes it off Igor takes it and he puts it on then looks down each path of the hallway

"They are absolutely everywhere."

Vaggie and everyone seems uneased a lingering sense that someone is watching them all of them want to run Charlie and vaggie are close together as are angel dust and Anton then Igor looks at something and Allaster says 

"Wow someone had ideas of renovation in my hotel and Charlie of course."

They turn around and a door just like one of the hotels doors is there not where it should be but faded and damaged banged up like it was from a house abandoned for generations standing there and they all knew they had to go in this invader could not stay but every bone in their body said to not go in except for Allaster he was delighted.


	86. A new door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold as we decend into madness and a sacrifice must be made

They all walk down the doorway it is so thin that Igor can't have anyone next to him his head scrapes the top of the doorway John holds the blindfold and it says nothing as they go deeper they hear drip drip drip dripping they felt as they've been walking for hours. Niffty looks behind and she screams the path is covered in black footprints all in pairs of 2 black streaks on the left and right of the corridor. Niffty zips and cleans all making a small layer of smoke up to her knees. She walks backwards and their is no new steps so she looks forward then back real fast and she taps pops on the back of his knees he looks behind and sees a room dark with a man sitting in a chair in front of a moniter he is slouching a blanket over his back Allaster says

"Well look at this! reality bending fascinating isn't it?"

They walk in vaggie rips the blanket off the man his body is grey and clammy the light flickers on the floor around the sitting person is covered in dried blood a moniter in front of the person flickers on blue he has his throat slit blood going down his body the moniter shows someone in the room like a camera but not on the ceiling or the wall but standing behind Charlie she turns around and as the light flickers a man with a head of a camera stands there so fast the light flickered she only saw the camera and metal bolted over his human like jaw spikes on his shoulders Charlie stumbled back and something caught her and lifted her up but everyone looked in horror for they have not lifted her something seems to walk from the halls and it shambles closer everyone with weapons point them at the door even Charlie summons a trident with a apple on it everyone without a weapons is behind them including Boris then someone comes up and it is Antwo a large hole in the upper right of his head his brain exposed and he walks to John takes the blindfold and summons a crackly bit of lightning from his neck to his shoulder down to his elbow then hand then blindfold the blindfold Calmire speaks

"We have made a decision we must feed the camera man or as he is also known Cameron the nugget Calmire so Cameron's consciousness and Calmires combine making him tamer not Calmire nor Cameron but a entity blended of those two."

Husk says mad because of lack of cheap booze

"Cut the Shakespeare shit it's annoying."

The blindfold sighs and Antwo says

"Me and pops will get the nugget and shove it down his throat."

A almost inaudible whisper is heard from many areas from the room and Antwo whispers something to Anton and Anton takes out a satchel reaches in up to his shoulder even though it should not even be able to fit past his elbow and he takes out a syringe and injects antwo's exposed brain. He has his flesh being regenerated very fast to fill in the hole be takes out his hand cannon a small shotgun that is the size of a six shooter. They walk out all together the hallway is incredibly short but on the outside is a head of angel dust on a skin his tears ruining his makeup angel screams and Anton says

"Alright we are leaving I'm gonna give him the best time ever to take his mind off anyone is welcome I'll pay let's have a fun time let's leave this hellhole tell us when it's over."

Husk leaves with them most likely only for beer.


	87. Anton gets his ass kicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton husk and angel dust go to the mall and Anton gets his ass kicked

Angel husk and Anton are in his car husk is using the seat warmer so is angel and Anton puts his hand to the radio then puts it back on the wheel angel takes one of his hands and puts it on the radio husk growls and Anton puts on his weird music not Russian but a person edited a line from SpongeBob to the tune of Take on me it was better than angel expected they arrived at the mall they sold coke and every drug outside every store everything was overpriced and husk went to the first bar and held out his hand Anton gave him 3k and husk scoffed

"You are loaded why not give me another five."

Angel was about to insult husk but Anton did as husk asked and walked to a high price store and gave angel his entire wallet 70k in cash it was held together by some of his science angel could tell the money would destroy the wallet otherwise a man came in black with one eye a heart Anton put on something on his left forearm and said

"Hello how are you?"

The man walked to angel and took out a was of crinkled up bills grabbed his hand and angel bitch slapped him so he held up his fist and Anton pointed his arm at his hand a harpoon shot to the man's wrist blood pooled but a line of rope lead to his device he shot the ceiling with the line and clicked a button making the man bash his body on the ceiling once twice and thrice then he came down still concious and angel kicked him and pulled him close to him by the man's tie he wore it was loose and messy

"I'm out of the buisness bitch! my amazing ass is off the market owned by him but not cause he's *looks for Anton he left he is out of earshot talking to a wolf with black hair and green eyes* my client no more rentals capiche?"

The man nodded and angel bit the line Anton was paying for the damage and angel said

"I had it handled doing that makes it harder to beat the shit out of him so let me handle it I'm not made of fucking glass."

Anton opened his mouth and angel gave him a glare and he sighed and angel smiled Anton started to walk away but Angel pulled him back Anton followed and he got new duds angel was in the dressing room getting dress when he felt he was being watched he looked out the room no one was there. Then the light flickers and a tall thin man with black metal covering his body he had yellow boots with black stripes curling and spikes all over his shoulders his jaw was covered in metal a different metal bolted on the bolts rusty the metal rusty as well above his nose was all a camera with a side that let a tape in and out. Then after 4 seconds he dissapeared angel summoned a gun and shot where he was shock prevented him from shooting before black blood was on the wall it moved up into the cracks on the celing and went up and the thing ran Anton came out looked at the wall and angel. Angel said unphased not a hint of fear in his voice

"Stay outside babe I will finish dressin up. You make sure no horror movie shit happens mmkay?"

Angel sounded confident but he was scared as any man women or child would be he did not want to show it that was what the thing wanted _Cameron_

______________

Husk was at the bar he got the strongest alchohol the bar had he got the entire bottle 3 unopened but he knew he will use. Black steps were on the cheap broken floor leaving marks and husk put the whiskey down he reached for his holster under his fur for when things got bad just a small handgun nothing much but it was a fucking gun which was good for killing stuff

_"Shit I left it at_ home."

Husk thought the thing had black blood fall on the floor it looked like tar but constantly moved if not moving down or any way it vibrated. Husk stood up the barteder a pointy eared iguana with elf ears made of leather his tongue forked came out then in quickly looked and saw the steps and the blood he grabbed a dirty shotgun from under the counter and said in a voice sounding gruff like sandpaper rubbed on his vocal cords

"Don't pull shit like that in my bar Kay shitfaced pussy cat?"

"Got it black lung." 

Husk said smirking and the bartender looked glared and sighed put the gun down but the steps followed to him he shot the thing where his body should have been right where the chest would be the spread of the bullets hit the counter, the alchohol on the mantel and the counter but no blood it went by as if it was air and a bottle lifted from the mantel and in his throat his body flew up to the light and husk saw his body and that there was one behind him neither had a bullet hole they passed him the gun and one put his mug to the barrel another watched the camera lens now had a red tint he did not move he was like a statue husk pushed the man to the glass he moaned in pain a low deep moan blood was on the shelves moving outwards up down but when husk was assured he would hit them he shot and the thing had the bullets pass it but then the lights turned on and the thing turned and ran husk could tell by the footprints. Husk went to the corpse of the cashier and looted his wallet then took a drink from his alchohol taking bottles and when a security guard came over he ignored the damage and sat on a ripped up seat taking a unbroken bottle of liqour from the cabnent he had long arms and legs but a tiny torso and a tiny baby head thin but long he had blue suit on and a faded nametag the name long gone he took a drink and clicked their glasses together drinking without words husk wanting to forget this. Then he saw angel wearing a dress and a blonde wig he got a stiffy angel was hot as hell he never ever got to tap that ass it's to late now he took another swig 

"_I'd probably have my pecker fall off when I'm done though._"

Husk thought he took a swig he finished a glass and took the other and walked off the booze had him more buzzed then before but not full on drunk. The black blood skittered from the bar under husks feet to the area in front of them then a hard left along the floor and went under the walkway they were on angel grabbed his guns husk ready grabbing his stolen shotgun waited for a moment. Nothing no lights no _Cameron _anton clapped his hands together and said 

"Bar absolutly gone was that you or _Cameron_ name not very threatening why does he have that name anyway?"

Husk said after a gulp of booze

"It's a pun you loaded fat cat and yeah pretty fucking stupid not at all like Allaster dumb as hell."

Angel agreed husk Anton and angel insulted his name and appearence almost forgetting them meeting him.


	88. Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to remove this intruder

Anton decides to leave and Marcus is told by Anton as angel dust is getting ready

"Okay so take care of fat nuggets here is lots of money spoil him and yourselves okay?"

Marcus takes a fat was of cash and bolts then comes back for the reason he got to leave they left and pops asks Antwo a question

"You said you would die if you lost but you didn't how did you know you would not die?"

Antwo says calm

"I did not I thought I would die to be honest."

Pops got mad as he should but vaggie tapped the bottom of her spear on the ground Antwo said

"Alright first I need my magic glass before I speak Cameron is everywhere and everywhen he is omnipresent to the point after Zeke asks for help and before we defeat him."

Charlie says

"So we defeat him and he's gone forever?"

Antwo sighs and walks to his room alone several gunshots are heard inside and he walks out with a magic glass shard floating around his hand and 4 guns he points his finger to a area and Cameron is exposed but the light is still on he shoots him with a gun in his other hand then explodes into a smoke yet they can breathe and the smoke is able to see (partly) through.

"Cameron can only be harmed by magic guns and fists or piercing weapons when he is visible using the glass makes it available to temporarily banish him for about a minute we take gun split up and find the room he is living in that has his actual body now remember he can harm you even if you can't see him I'll take a gun the rest of you decide and Charlie no the awnser is no he will be combined with Calmire we already said this why is it hard to understand? also he has a teensy weensy kill vaggie and you will be mine crush on you. *Charlie has a look of oh shit on her face and vaggie puts on a brave face* come on pops we got a manhunt."

Allaster takes a gun his clothes morph twisting and turning into a camoflage hunters outfit and he takes a rifle Antwo takes his a sixshooter Igor takes a shotgun and Charlie takes a oversized LMG that Igor trades for a shotgun with her because she looks ridiculous. Niffty is stuck between going with Allaster or igor so she does eeny meeny miny Moe and chooses Igor then vaggie and Charlie go together with Boris and zombie Calmire and pops and Antwo hurry away so Allaster and John go together they have few interactions but Allaster seems happy but not as happy as when angel left


	89. Jail break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Igor and niffty

Igor walks alongside niffty they took the upper right of the hotel they started to see a drone with legs and arms the fans are on his back and their head is slightly smaller than a metal bucket but the bot was not at all damaged pristine and clean niffty disassembled the robot and trew away the part in less than 5 seconds Igor was impressed as they went further more and bigger robots were there until they saw a trail of blood leading to a closet after 2 minutes a small army was cleaned up by niffty, yet all had the robots very little damage between them. Igor used his scanner and saw that a anton was behind there

"Hello who's there?"

Igor heard a cough and heard a familiar voice say

"Come in 33.... it's me the warden *cough* remember?"

In the door was him a harpoon through his kneecap of his weak leg and 37 syringes on the floor and 37 syringe sized holes mainly in his chest a few in his right arm and one on his neck the leg he limped on the harpoon is made of nephlim steel but the very back was svartilhiem steel so you could grip it without losing a hand. Igor pulled him out then safely pulled it out he patched his kneecap and niffty looked him over and said

"Tsk tsk tsk you bled all over the closet now I have to clean you know how hard it is to clean blood it's hard okay."

The warden said voice weak almost passed out

"Their is a *cough Anton he works for the *hacking bloody cough* entity his satchel let's others crawl through *shaky breath* get to the basement and you get us out of the mist-"

Niffty cuts in the conversation with a man possibly on his death bed

"Mist what mist?"

After a pregnant pause the warden hacks and blood gets on his chest and some on the floor and he says 

"We are partially submerged in the void...... The Anton call him that or the gadgeteer or whatever the hell you want.... he made a mist using my Anton prisoners he made a riot shut off 80% of my bots and opened all cell doors... A massacre then *cough* the crazy bastard and his husband came in and..... They went here we are in another plane of existence..... Don't leave the house no matter what a army of ghouls and monsters spawned by using Anton's powers they turn my prisoners into shriveled corpses.... I'm tired now and when 3- Charlie becomes warden tell her that I believe in her if I live in taking my early retirement but if... Tell her she knows she's next in line everyone does so just tell her mkay?..."

He closes his eyes niffty puts her finger right next to his mouth covered in blood he coughed up she gave a thumbs up and said

"Still alive!"

Igor looked out the window and a light fog was out something flew close to the window it was slightly bigger than niffty and a feather was on the windowsill it came off of the beast. a siren played like a air raid siren but somehow wrong like evil. it seemed to get closer slowly it was far away but got slightly louder as if someone was carrying the siren a groan came out a loud groan human like but way bigger and louder. then the siren played and on his radio something was picked up, but Igor did not want to play it but he wondered what made that and will it get In the hotel? And then a worse thought came to mind he said it out loud his voice shook a bit.

"What if Anton, angel, husk or marcus come home?"


	90. Sneak attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton gets sneaked attacked by a familiar green fellow

Angel dust husk and Anton walk to Anton's car. Husk asks looking at the mysterious lack of humogous horde of bags angel would buy.

"So Anton ya Rich bastard where are the bags up angel dusts ass?"

Anton breathes in deep then he pulls 48 bags out of his bag Husk says

"I thought angel would have the purse."

Anton furrows his brow his tiny eyes under his big eyes look at husk up and down as his big eyes stare him in the eyes.

"It's a **SATCHEL** douchebag *ring ring* hold on I have a call....... Well I have to teleport my lab and the hotel is surrounded by a foggy forest that was not there before.

Anton goes to his car and then he screams and he runs back to angel his right arm has a large chunk missing you can see his bone blood falling like a waterfall even he runs then foam comes at his mouth and he falls on his side. Walking from the car is a green demon with nails instead of teeth he smiles as best he can since he can't close his mouth fully blood around his mouth and on his 'teeth' blood and glowing yellow something that slowly disappears angel makes 2 massive guns that need 2 hands to hold "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND!" something about those words coming out of angels mouth made husk cringe he did not know why. Angel dust blasts envys body till the only part of his body that is normal is his neck and head his flesh has little pink bits still there on his ribs,arms and legs he laughs as anton's eyes glow ever brighter and brighter and a flash as bright as a tiny sun flashes as Slayer, Feral, Maniac, Dusty and the mad prince appear surrounding Anton's body. Husk looks at his whiskey he didnt drink that much did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited in a line that will lead into a plot involving husk


	91. Eavsdroping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel husk and the rest have to turn on the tower

Everyone was getting in the car dusty went to the driver's side

"Whoah there you ain't drivin' bud who knows when antsie will wake up and then we crash so let me drive."

Dusty let's angel in the front seat angel sees the mad prince putting Anton's body in the trunk and screams

"We aren't disposing a body put him in shotgun!"

The mad prince did husk sat in the middle of the middle seat mad prince couldn't fit until angel said to the ai

"We're do we put him Scrappy?"

A Australian voice said 

"Let me extend the car mate."

The car extended but the mad prince still had to sit sideways on the seat the car drove itself and the windshield had a red circle where the tower was then angel started putting on makeup antons paralyzed body could not blink so he just stared ahead mouth open then angel asked the Anton's

"Hey why is Anton obsessed with my girls I know why he loves me but is there a reason?"

Maniac laughed and responded like angel asked what 2 + 2 is

"Because boobs are awesome and those look like boobs so they are awesome I thought you would ask something like why Anton hates Marcus and held a grudge for years or why Anton cant swim."

Husk said dumbfounded

"But Anton has tentecles octopus tentacles coming out of his back can't he grow gills then just float?"

Dusty said

"He was traumitized at a young age 6 years and 212 days old he saw a corpse wash up to the beach and a bully pushed him on the corpse ever since he avoided water except for drinking of course."

Then Slayer leaned over and messed around with something that looked like a radio angel watched in curiosity as voices came on a woman said

"So why the hell did we have to kill or enslave the people here I mean I know we all owe Zeke since he saved us from the shithole but I saw someone a ex he.... I left him behind and the rest I knew some of them they were from the south side of the pentagram and the city why does Zeke have a city how and why does the tower get those things from other world's like bash saw a dude Charlie he peeked on him fucking a weird looking vaggie that looked like a tank man like I mean it's weird why are crazys and alternates only allowed in the tower where did the 7 come from?"

A man sighed and said in a gruff voice like he smokes a pack a day

"Ya done greenhorn we were saved we are payed don't ask questions that you know I don't know the awnser to you should be quiet or ask questions I know the awnser to."

The girl sighs and someone walks over a voice comes over a female voice confident and familiar the girl says flustered

"What do I call you mam and do you need a shirt?"

The woman responds

"Call me lust or anything you want and no this is a choice honey I was going to ask the gentelmen here If he wanted to take a break but the offer it can extend to you as well~"

Slayer turns the audio out and leans back dusty asks

"How did you get up here you were behind me?"

Slayer shrugs and the car stops but not at the tower but a manhole husk and angel say at once

"Oh fuck no."


	92. So that's where he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where oppy went

While everyone was taking the guns oppy walked off he had new recruits that he could not let die he saw Allaster look at him as he walked off his smile going wider he went to Anton's room many bots were there most destroyed but one raised a hand oppy looked at him he had cables from his throat turned off by the glaze into his glassy eyes he could tell he was in pain but..... Oppy was not able to do it but he had a gun in his pocket for...... The exact thing the robot used it for biting the barrel then **BANG**

"Julius Robert Oppenheimer AKA Oppy Rank head of energy open."

The elevator door opened and he stepped in but just as the elevator door stared to close a man with 2 swords on his back and white hair a beard and a scar over his right eye he grabbed a crossbow but the door closes just in time. 

He walks in the lab and he opens the safe room 82 employees new fresh faces now experiencing a terror that he grew used to like the taste of coffee in the morning. 


	93. Of course they exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a new friend part of a group that may be a great ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took sooooo long and sorry the series is to long I thought at the final battle the chapter I should stop but I forgot so I decided to just make the story all one till the main ends I can make other stories after but the main trunk will be this for the branches need a trunk who knows *shrug*

On the bottom left of the hotel the group of John and Allaster walk Allaster looks at John and speaks

"You know I expected you to be _MUCH_ more interesting then *ahem* this."

John stared at Allaster he had at least a foot on him

"So im boring, beanpole?"

Allaster responding looking forward through his rifle scope 

"You are interesting but I expected much more like how your father figure is a walking corpse that is a outright slave to the man who slit his throat. So you decide 'ill find scraps of the crows soul so I can finally be whole' rather amusing but I expected a tad better."

Then there was a klunk heard in the walls and a grunt of pain then the walls shifted and a head with 2 winding horns and paint going from the edges of his forehead to the ends of his jaw then curling to his nose he has a rather big throat bulging at the sides but he has his head cut off right below the bulge right where the shoulders would meet the neck the head coughs and speaks in a thick Scottish like accent

"Oof you lads can you pick me up? I was sent by the resistance my luv was chased off but I have no worries she's alive she ran all the way from shmakis to ballún's cave without a break that's feckin amazin! Can I find Charlie I got a way to get us out not in a wooden onesie either."

John responded with a question

"Wait before we give you to Charlie there is a resistance?"

The head frowns if he had arms he'd be rubbing his eyes

"There's a multiverse level t'reat and ye think no one will I dunno try not to be conquered I'm in shock kaekulm I expected you to be less of a thick one no offense but I mean why the hell would you not ask 'how do I know we can trust you?' 'how are you alive?' or even what my name is? Sorry if I made ye mad or such but just get me to her before ol telly pole prick eats vaggie."

John picks him up but Allaster snaps and niffty appears she takes him and comes back in about 3 second the head covered in bubbles even some leaking out of the heads asophogus and mouth.

"Your lucky as a ead' I canne drown. Want my name in a tongue you can pronounce? Or my alien name and niffty clean my 8 remaining larynx's pretty please *niffty turns around and cleans it with Q tips* that's a fine lass now bring er back to Igor or the buff fish will beat him to death bad choise takin er in the middle of a fight but I mean do ye care?"

Niffty teleports back red smoke swirls and shes gone then the walk to what they decided was the lower right half of the hotel they walk and the head waits for the inevitable personal questions that are given both by Allaster and John but first John said

"Call me John Mr?"

The head responded

"Well my name ye can physically pronounce is _baltir_ my luv is *Cuthulian shreaking* or smoro."


	94. A definite end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some suffers a end there is no back from

On the lower right of hotel Charlie holds her shotgun awkwardly she never held a gun before. Vaggie holds her spear with one hand behind them is Boris holding his baby Brian a little green baby sleeping soundly, Calmire close by. They enter a room as storm sirens play everyone looks around and acknowledge that something about this is weird they enter the room the hotel room it looks normal as if this room was untouched by anyone since the hotel opened Charlie takes out a box of chocolate chips, pancake batter and other ingerediates vaggie looks at Charlie puzzled Charlie shrugs

  
"Vags it's cause I'm hungry I'll make us something to eat and then I'll look for baby formula."

Calmire reaches into his mass of feathers many fell off like he was molting he grabs a bottle of formula he walks to Boris who looks at a blender staring unblinking he reaches a hand to touch the blender Brian now wakes up puzzled cooing in those cute baby sounds Boris touches the blender he closes his eyes and he takes a deep breath he shudders as if he's about to cry but Brian touches Boris on his chin Boris looks down and Calmire says

"Boris remember do not focus on the pains of yesterday for if you do you may get trapped in the reapers snare the noose."

Charlie made some pancakes that all the good food left in this room of the hotel.

They got out and saw a familiar face he had long arms with 3 elbows and legs with 3 elbows as well he was drinking something from a skeleton he was wearing a bloody beard they knew it wasn't real when he pulled it off then put it back on

"So let's cut to the chase either Boris kills Calmire with *he pulls out a knife made from a sharpened beak* this knife made of antimatter or I kill the baby with the C4 in its swaddle."

A beeping is heard from the swaddle and sure enough a C4 is on the baby Brian cries and Catalyst tosses the knife to Boris catalyst smiles very wide the siren comes close practically playing right in their ears not allowing them to hear their own thoughts

"You know antimatter actually destroys matter but only of the same type of matter it's the only way to destroy matter and since Calmire is linked with his soul shreds they die too so choose Boris permanently end your 'friend' or let another of your children die."

Calmire has his tail his the ground he looks at Boris who does not know what to do he stares at his boy but he stares at Calmire he does not want anyone to die Calmire sighs and looks at Boris right in the eyes

"For life to exist so must death animals and plants die for your gullet to be filled but men and women die for you the good of their cause"

Boris gives the baby to vaggie she immediately hands the baby to Charlie and Charlie sheilds the baby from the sight as boris takes the knife and Calmire hugs him and says

"Do it"

The knife is stuck in calmires gut a small kenetuc explosion occurs and Boris falls to his knees weeping catalyst laughs and whistles a giant boney hand grabs him the hand has a skin right over the bones nothing in between vaggie and Charlie run to see what grabbed catalyst a large creature as big as a telephone tower with bones and skin but instead of a head is a siren system playing a storm warning Charlie gives the baby to vaggie and gives Boris a hug which he returns squeezing hard weeping silently barely making a sound.


	95. A fishy fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igor fights a giant fish

Igor looks down at niffty gleefully skipping like nothing is wrong in the world she is mouthing numbers Igor holds his huge gun over his shoulder then Igor asks the question anyone would ask "What the hell are you doing?" Niffty stops and says

"I am trying to break my record of skips I skipped 28 times my record is 733 so please don't make me lose my focus!"

Igor keeps walking and checking rooms he found nothing important then he found a glass window covered with blood he heard someone behind the door the man was being held up by a buff blue skinned fish he had blue armour RIOT armour The fish looks at the glass and sees Igor he throws the man at Igor Igor staggers back and hits the wall the glass explosion makes niffty have to clean up the shards the fish leaps through throws the unconscious man aside then punches Igor's face over and over the lmg is right by niffty Igor shouts

"NIFFTY THE GUN NOW!"

He blocks the punches with his arms but the fish bites off the bottom of his right arm a female voice says

"_Body modification disabled 3 days until new body changed to original state."_

Igor looks at niffty and who is picking up glass while looking a bit annoyed

"Niffty GET MY GUN....... PLEASE?"

Niffty skips to the gun but as she bends over a green smoke surrounds her and she disappears Igor screams and points grabs the fish's face he pushes his thumb into its eye and with his other hand he grabs his neck and forces him to the ground he places a knee on his stomach and puts his elbow on his throat holds his left hand down as his right hand scratches his side so hard you can see his ribs but he gets choked out his eyes bloodshot and just to make sure he doesn't come back Igor stomps the fish's head until it's just a color on the floor. Niffty appears again and asks

"What number was I on?"


	96. Son of Bashanu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie meets her not so secret admirer/stalker

Boris is hugging Charlie warm tears are running from his eyes down his cheek on Charlie's shoulder the tears are warm like the warmth of a parent left building inside Brian is right below Boris chest being held by Charlie in one arm but Brian senses his dad's sadness and begins to cry Charlie tears up a sad baby is enough to make her cry vaggie shakes her head smiling

"Hey babe I'm gonna search some rooms before I join the cry pile m'kay?"

She goes into one room on the coat rack is a rabbit mask and a mask of a smiling cat both have blood dripping down from the bottom vaggie grabs a mask and sees a fleshy substance and it's connected it to the mask vaggie peels it off and it's a face she drops it runs to the bathroom a visiously scrubs her hands then she hears someone open the door whatever it is it said in a cheery voice like someone won the lottery

"Ma I'm home and I've got food for the Guest miss Iganitimo Lafeee the 421st of the lafeee dynasty soon to be married to-hey who dropped my mask ma where's the glue?"

She peeks out of the bathroom a crack in the lower part of the door he is a lengthy man he has a pale face with freckles he has a ginger beard and a shaved head with bunch of eyes on his head tattooed he has long arms his fingers are thin his arms end in a gray color his feet are blue the bottom is drenched almost completely in a red substance most likely blood he has a wig in his left hand he puts it on a soccer ball his eyes roll back in his head and a mouth grows on the soccor ball

"**Son of Bashanu there is a woman watching you send her to the gray or you may keep her as your wife for she will give strong sons Kalazuk commands you my grandson."**

he looks to the bathroom his eyes return looking forward vaggie grasps her spear and grits her teeth

"Hey woman let me see you my bride to be come on for Zabble Beebum square sockets sake."

Vaggie waits for him to come close enough then she opens the door quickly staggering him he falls down and she steps on his chest he puts her spear about a milimiter from his eye his eye is bloodshot but instead of red veins it's black his smile is filled with yellow teeth

"So vagatha it's you. I know another version she was married to Charlie Magne she also had a bigger rack but granddad's orders are granddad's orders."

Vaggie makes a angry groan

"Not even worried about I'm gonna kill you?"

The man smiles even wider his mouths edge practically reaches his ears 

"Vagatha I have endured countless tortures mental emotional and phycological some even by my own hand the most powerful thing you can do the thing that would get the biggest surprise out of me would be doing what I want."

Vaggie plunges her spear right through the man's forehead he looks right in her eyes as he dies then he turns into a black sludge that vaggie removes from her boots and opens the door they are still crying she shrugs and lays down to hug Charlie and Igor then she begins to year up and cry over God now's what but she felt_ better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 parts till I make a new part called Constant excitement gets boring from them on it will be 5-20 chapters per part I apologize for making this long and hope you may forgive me but understand if you do not.


	97. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions n awnsers then angels sent on their way. PS next 3 chapters will be long

In the the bustling city of the pentagram they park their car nearby a motel called 'Anne ton's motel' a large tower with many large satellite dishes. In the car guzzling a canteen of the cheapest liquor money can buy husk a poisoned Anton's and the demons from his skull outside the car a limo which can grow and shrink was angel dust. Anton laying head on window leg on the other seat lightly snoring. Angel noticed that he was smaller then when they first met before they were the same exact height now he was 80% as tall still taller then the average demon BY FAR.

Guarding angels boyfriend was a tipsy cat and a man panting and looking for hell's squirrels which are bigger then normal squirrels and have bigger claws sharper teeth and eat meat like every single animal in hell but also eat plants and plant people. Angel knocks on the window husk looks over drinking his brew

"Your job is to protect Anton mmkay don't fuck it up."

They walk to the shop a woman yellow skinned with 3 eyes one in the middle of his forehead standing slouched 2 eyes looking at her phone the 3rd looking for customers she points to a computer but the Anton's cough and she says unenthusiastically

"Say your goodbyes I hope you had all your fun."

Then all the Anton's singed 

"grobletombus et vivat in aeternum"

Angel laughed at the absurdity then dusty got on the computer he say on his coat he was a scanner tried to scan him but failed so dusty said loudly

"TURN.AROUND.NOW"

They did but angel opened his makeup mirror and saw Dusty's head it was burned to hell and many cuts all over his head it basically was a giant scab he had no scalp and his ears were gone he turned around and his left eyelid was ripped off there was a round hole in his left cheek and a large straight hole in his right. Dusty looked at angel and swore under his breath he was WAY more fucked up then Anton. Anton was not that fucked was that…. Holy shit how did the Human Anton survive? Maybe some science shit or maybe he was destined to live by God or lucifer or maybe pure fuckin spite. Maniac Anton takes out a pocket knife and hums as he cuts a permanent smile in his face and the mad prince Anton the huge man just walks off then he comes back with a corpse he takes a bite

"Free food is free food"

Dusty finishes clacking on the computer

"To go through the firewall we will have to wait… 1244 seconds and counting or 20 minutes wanna play a game like….. uh……."

Angel dust snaps his finger

"I gotta game I ask questions and you awnser one why the fuck has Anton shrunk?"

Maniac Anton puts the knife in his pocket his face bleeding he says

"Demitri wanted a pill to make you taller Anton tested it the effects are temporary."

Angel can't imagine a smaller version the face he made made dusty correct him while putting on his bandages his bloody, dirty bandages which he should not put back on the wound

"Demitri didn't take any but Anton will shrink 3.11111111924 inches exactly now I ask a question….. can you do spider stuff like shoot webs or climb up walls?"

The mad prince said

"He can't do it."

Angel dust shoots a web at the ground it is pink with a line of red stripes he takes it to his mouth and bites it everyone is impressed except the mad prince crossed his arms and pouts but the mad prince Anton points to the wall he climbs up it crawling to the ceiling angel yells

"Hah I'll suck your dick!"

Dusty responded

"Isn't it 'suck my Dick'?"

Angel responded

"I know EXACTLY what I said."

The classic Anton maniac laughter insues like what you'd hear from a comedy act in the mad house. The girl by the counter asks I'm the average teen sass voice

"Which one?"

Angel responds

"The real one."

Everyone except dusty is mad dusty responds

"Angel dust is technically right."

The. The elevator dings the door stretches to the space of the entire wall a large cube with purple walls maniac says

"Man the look of Lab portal V2 is way better than V5 the only problem being the dimensional gateways that send God knows what in with you, and the 5 percent chance of gamma rays killing us but the death that matters is angel. Both are pretty bad but the look ooo baby I'll take the chance of death any day!"

Angel hesitantly goes inside and the floor moves up the woman at the counter doesn't even look as they leave and when angel looks to the purple walls he sees other worlds every 5 or so seconds a new one appears the brain barely has enough time to get to truly appreciate the world he looks back and sees no one angel is alone and he realized this means Anton woke up.


	98. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets their plot expanded the last one was not long the rest will be

Pops and antwo are walking pops has his axe on his back his jeans were dirty mixes of blood and dirt he has no shirt hasn't had one for 300 years since the last one broke he used them for bandages not clothing pants…. Let's be happy he decided to keep pants Antwo is walking alongside thinking a mile a minute his nephew hates him he doesn't even call him uncle. Antwo stops he blinks he looks around up and down 360 degrees of movement then he looks straight down and up he does this 3 more time then closes his eyes and sighs he looks to pops straight at him right at his eyes pops looks back waiting Antwo opens his mouth closes it then pops furrows his brow Antwo breaths in waits then breaths out he speaks monotone but a little smile on his face

"Well if you want to know the Calmire in this world all the fragments of their soul every one in this world all dead come on I gotta chash in a very old favor for a very old friend my very old nephew."

Pops obviously asked 

"Wh- what the hell? Calmires dead? And where are we going? And why did you soon around?"

Antwo rubbed his forehead

"Well first off there is many ways to kill a being that can't die and keep them dead some not painful and where we are going is the result of a 3 month conquest. It used to be easy to conquer worlds then the rebellion rose and shit was bad previously conquered worlds were….. and then newer worlds well they were a hell of a lot harder to purify. The skinny thing is… how to say this…. Every soul looks different it takes a while to see them and shards as well all the usual shards and the soul left all are gone out like a light means he's dead or all were taken that is so goddamn unlikely you might as well have said he was tricked by a evil banana who wants to take over the world."

Pops looks at him and sighs he asks

"What are we doing we need the chicken nugget to defeat the Camera guy….. that sounded bat shit insane, *shrugs* well it's better than home at least."

Antwo went into his room and looked at the clock ticking he sighs

"Wanna eat? We missed lunch so we gotta eat can't adventure while hungry I'll cook fish alright?"

Pops sat at the table grunted in agreement he got a plate and sat down he had his axe on his lap Antwo asked

"Uh…. Forks are needed and knives too."

Pops gestured to his fingers and picked up his axe he smiled a smug grin Antwo grunted took Pops plate and walked off and came back with 2 fish each in orbs filled with water he takes them out puts them on a pops and his plate says a spell to get magic flame on standby and cuts up the fish he does his magic using a flame to cook and a knife to cut and then he gave pops his fish the mouth opened and closed and looked pops in the eye the meat of its body smelled delicious and looked even more so but the fish staring at him gasping clinging to whatever life it has left he looks at Antwo who is not even bothered in fact he puts a cigar in the mouth of his fish and giggles a Anton giggle or psychotic depending on the usage this was the latter. Anton scarfed down the still living fish's meat as it watched as bits of food fell on the open eye of the fish and John walked in he looked at them and the fish he looked horrified, got on his knees as Antwo kept eating Allaster walked in a man with a horned head he was holding his face had paint on it brightly colored and his throat was wide the head had a horrified look as well and pops said

"Well uh Antwo you gonna explain why you maimed the fish and did not give it the sweet merciful release of death?"

Antwo looked at him as if he said the most ridiculous thing in the world he did a double take as if his nephew had to be joking right now

"Fish don't feel pain Nephew so you can do whatever you want to them bugs don't feel pain so crushing them is fine the… it's just… it's brain does not have the things to allow it to feel pain as we do so it's perfectly acceptable."

The head spoke in a thick Scottish accent his eyes staring right into Antwo who stared back Antwo didn't even look suprised more like 'yeah ok talking head' then 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT' which is the expected reaction hell even pops who knows nothing of his species or reanimation doesn't care he's more concerned with what to do about the fish that was brutalized so terribly that it actually makes someone who hunts crazy infected people for sport and stuffs them after killing them ruthlessly finding the fastest and often most brutal and destructive way to kill also concerned with the amount of fun but that guy the buff goblin with a Magical axe which was made by jötuns to kill things magical or not concerned and panicked over how to save the fish

"If Allaster were to gut ya and use your intestines to jack off while you were alive BUT you felt nothing would that be *rolls eyes* acceptable?"

Antwo responded without hesitation

"Yes and the fact I could regenerate means that there is no negative consequences and one person feels happy net gain Baltir, net gain *takes the fish's eyeball and eats it as the fish opens and closes its mouth still trapped in its body helpless as it's eaten while it can do nothing but hope for their death to be soon 

Allaster says unphased as he puts the head of the alien on the counter the head says quiet so quiet that human ears can't hear it this is something he normally does his species can speak so low in infrasounds that can do anything from give seizures to throwing up to a headache and brainwashing. He can also speak so loud that he can blow up heads but he needs his missing larynx he lost it after his head was cut off but before he was reanimated so he has no clue where. Baltir says quiet moving his mouth as little as possible but no one was paying attention to him so he didn't need to

"A head wa- goes in the room and no one asks anytin like wats that who are ye why does he ave horns I expected Antwo to recognize my species we aren't unknown to im. I wanted to be useful give knowledge like Google but fantastical not be a feckin paperweight!"

John and Allaster look at him the head gives a embarrassed laugh and takes a mental not to keep thoughts unsaid for any privacy he could get in talking could be destroyed

"I wouldn't do it if you wouldn't feel pain."

John pukes on the floor he takes a towel their is one for each room he cleans up the puke their is a bit of blood bad sign did the scar heal correctly? After he cleans up John takes his sword and slices through each fishes brain as Antwo keeps eating not even caring John says.

"You did not hear them begging for mercy."

Antwo's face not showing any emotion his hand going over his stubble even 300 years he could not grow a decent beard Antwo says

"We are going to T-4A-CV-02/1230 on a errand calmires dead by the way for good John but don't worry his death won't-"

John gives him a look, a look that says 'shut your fucking face you piece of fucking shit.'  
____

Marcus is sitting in a booth the people behind them all passed out from drugs demons do t die from drugs they just go into a coma for minutes to months the only times people don't steal from them or kill them is when they are powerful even then not always. On the dancefloor people party some dancing some talking others raping or going in a orgy and others brutally murdering each other. A Trio gets blood from a man ripping a group of Fox demons apart blood getting on a group of girls they don't even look terrified just annoyed that they got blood on their dress and bits of organs on their face ruining their makeup. A vigilante tries to kill the serial killer but he becomes a victim the Snake Weasel hybrid screams for help but the only people that care about murders are the victims or the odd vigilante there is on average 20-38 victims and 5-12 vigilante wannabes for every party of this size. Marcus's girlfriend uncreatively named gurl and their friend wheelz who asks a question

"So why do we steal music?"

Marcus responds still holding fat nuggets who squirms squealing marcus pulls him back holding him with on his side he begins to screech but the party is wild people dancing and talking like anyone's gonna look at a pig hell even some people are raping partiers and nothing happens no one helps them. the pig could tap dance and sing a award winning song no one would EVER look

"Well first off it's not called stealing…. It's plagerism we are professionals come the fuck on. And 2 shut your face I don't come up with music you don't and gurl can't, so fuck it pagerize music. My drinks empty I'm gonna steal someones drink I'll be back."

Marcus passes the pig to his gurl and comes back with a drink but his friends are uncomfortable for sitting there is 2 men a man that looks like a corpse of a man who starved to death got up with a alien mouth and a man with 3 sword arms 2 normal arms and a stump he has a prosthetic leg made of some steel but marcus couldn't help but look at the top of his head 4 spikes met up to the top of his head and their was a glass showing his brain with some damages to say the least he has his mouth open and looks at wheelz the man in the wheelchair and opens his mouth wide as he bellows so loud that the entire club hell the entire neighborhood could hear

"KAEEEEEEEEEEKULLLLLLMMM!"

The starved corpse opens his mouth flaps and says

"To the hotel we go."

He looks at the pig and gurl says

"Whoah hey don't kill the piggy it won't even make a nibble and I am too tough that crow man is needed for directions and that man's a cripple….. and gay so you can't hurt him you might…. Catch it?"

The corpse laughs it sounds like if you made a man on his deathbed laugh so lots of wheezes and coughs along with a occasional Ha or Ho.

"I would still eat ya but can't to hotel we go NOW."

The 2 men stand up wheelz glares at gurl either because of the insult of because she's a massive dumbass as they leave they see a tall skinny woman with a smile covered in blood like lipstick her smile looks like it was carved in her face and a smaller man with gasmask for a head and a suit they ask questions and the corpse gives caveman like awnsers and they leave and see a leprechaun with golden teeth outside having to sprint to keep up with everyone they arrive at a car a man with a camera for the upper part of the face for the top of his head Marcus says

"I'm pretty sure I OD'd on all of the drugs cause this is…… like fuck man crazy like a fever dream fueled by nightmares and drugs… mental note new album cover is 'Overdose Nightma-"

Wheelz punches his arm and says

"Think inside your head no one values your thoughts so shut your face."  
__________

Charlie, Vaggie and Boris finally stand up from their cry fest they go into a room Boris looks at the time past lunch he sighs and looks in the cabinet he sees a blender he looks at it he touches it Vaggie jokes

"Hey Boris come on Brian's hungry."

Boris takes the blender and plugs it in the wall he finds in the fridge a raw steak along with some fruits and vegetables he grabs the steak and he puts the steak on his thigh and it sizzles the baby begins to cry and Boris grabs the baby crosses his arms grabs the babies diaper with one hand the other he holds the arms crossed he tilts the baby at a 40 degree angle and stirs the baby and for some reason it works the baby stops crying then he carries the baby in one arm his chest glowing a slight yellow the baby still awake quiets down into his usual happy sounds vaggie says genuinely impressed

"Wow that's…. Odd but effective."

When Boris opened his mouth 4 pebbles fell the biggest one Brian grabbed and shrieked in glee Boris then moves left then right then down this is making Charlie shake and look like she's about to tackle hug someone Boris says barely above a whisper the world seems to quiet for whatever he says it must be important to him at least

"It was from a doctor found it in a video.."

That was it 10 words of little importance those words it meant little if anything but coming from Boris it meant a tremendous amount Charlie squealed she hugged vaggie and kissed her on the cheek her eye looks at her a small blush is on her face some red replaces the gray. Boris takes the cooked steak and cuts bits he gives the bits to the baby who eats it Boris opens his mouth again and speaks again it's like 2 miricals in a day even more fantastic the second time

"Goblin babies have acid in saliva."

To demonstrate this he takes a wooden spoon and puts it Brian's mouth he takes it out and a small sizzle is heard as a bit of wood goes away not much but enough to know to stay away from Brian's mouth  
__________

Igor was sitting against the wall he was looking at his arm chomp niffty tossed was dragging the body to a closet a sawing noise was heard then several splashes niffty came out and grabbed Igor's non damaged arm

"Okay let's go."

Igor would not budge niffty kept pulling with all her might then climbed up his arm and looked down and saw the bite

"What does that mean for you Igi?"

Igor looked to her direction not fully his eye met hers she stuck out her tongue playfully

"...Igi?..."

Igor asked that name was more important then the question but niffty was waiting for a awnser

"3 days then I'll be a demon again."

Niffty climbed down 

"It's a nickname obviously!"

Igor looked around he was confused he was processing the…. Kind of sentence only niffty could make honestly. Igor decided fuck it and got up they checked rooms most were empty then niffty got a snack a package of animal crackers Igor got Beef jerky and bottled water they heard a sound as a door that was the entrance to the apartment was now a special door made of a darker wood slightly brown scratches at the bottom human like scratches each scratch has a different scream attached. Blood coming from the crack in the door there is a song being hummed the song is a part of a larger song every 20 seconds whatever singing starts over but the song feels incomplete like without a vital piece that makes what is sung a…. unfinished melody but igor knows the next part just before the thing sings it but he has no memory of the song ever before this point. The wooden plank seems normal but The steel keeping the plank in place it seemed like roots made of steel going out then up pointed it's twisted slightly. This door appeared evil whatever used it was even more so Niffty looked at Igor

"Food first then The obvious room of Death."

She drank some milk, not a drop spilled on her. She had a long thick milk mustache covered white as snow but thin like water, she had a tongue that was thinner than a humans, but just as wide it passed by replacing the milk with a shiny gleam of her saliva and when all was done she wiped her spit off with a paper towel. Igor sighed, he looked at the door but it was gone even the blood not a stain remaining. instead there was the original door. Igor rubbed his chin the door moved, did this mean nothing or was that an important door?" Niffty looked to the door she said with not a hint of sarcasm

"Oh no evil door, well more rooms to search then."  
_______

Angel dust waits until a bright light appears behind him he turns around pointing his guns but he's just in a employee break room a vending machine with food and pop no drug vending machines angel never saw such a thing he looks for any drug options he sighs then he realized that he still had some super coke he sits on a uncomfy red couch as he takes it out he takes the package and puts it on a tiny coffee table with 3 huge stains one brown, one red and one green all smell different. He opens the package but the coke looks normal and smells normal he then takes a sniff and HOLY SHIT! All of his sences are hightened he can hear the heartbeat of every person in the building he feels INVINCIBLE! He runs out his stamina is so much better he runs and sprays 3 men with his machine gun then blasts a other with a hand cannon he sees people point their guns he instinctively rolls on the ground he can dodge bullets this drug is FUCKIN AWESOME! He grabs a sticky grenade and tosses it on a guy's face then webs him he bites the web and swings him like a fucking toy to blow up the doorway. He smiled his gold tooth glimmering these soldiers are as good as dead


	99. A favor called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron is found but drama and revelations ensue.

Marcus is walking to the car the man with sword arms opens the door and there is a familiar imp with 6 horns and psychic powers with a goatee and a bit of a mustache twirling like a stereotypical evil villian wearing a vest with a bow tie and he looks at everyone and says

"Get in Marcus, Gurl and Gaye."

Marcus scratches the back of his neck he looks at the face of demitri he was normally clean shaven he thinks he was always clean shaven because his brother always wanted a beard he never hidden it well he would take a mirror out in the middle of work then scratch his chin and thought out loud how much he always wanted a beard. Marcus had to correct demitri who the similar freind really was he almost said nothing but forced himself to say.

"Gaye's dead this is a clone…."

Demetri clearly not giving a shit ushers them in the car he lifts the wheelchair with his mind so wheelz can get in the car. They drive towards the hotel but see a thick glass never moving like fog and the car goes through easier then expected. The gaye clone looks out the window and he comes back as pale as snow. Demitri takes out a expensive wine and chugs it wine caught in his beard he looks around

"Where's fat nuggets I swear if this fat nuggets dies."

Demitri realises his slip up so he snaps his fingers a silver lightning bolt goes from his eyes down to his finger splitting hitting each of the 3 of Marcus's band in the forehead they blink and demitri starts over.

"Where's the fucking pig?"

Marcus looks over checking everywhere then he smiles clearly panicking and he says

"Come on you won't kill Anton's favorite worker!"

Demitri laughed hard like he told the best joke of all time he fell to his knees after the laughing fit he stood up

"Anton fucking LOATHES you that's why he tried to blackmail you remember what you did to him on April first picnic in the dome? You paid actors to pretend to be his parents and he cried then you told him 'april fools' and he broke down crying, wailing I fucking hate you Anton despises you I keep you around only because Anton is in charge of you but the second you quit or he fires you, your.my.Toy."

Demitri points to the 2 that dragged them there "Mister 3 swords is wrath the man with the jaw flaps gluttony and in case you forgetten if the pig is in any way not PITCH FUCKIN PERFECT you will suffer a fate so foul and when you die I will erase everyone's memory of you so that the only memory of you left is a gnat that I shouldave swatted years ago."

Marcus sighs the death threats are getting less scary over time and he's already pissed his pants

"Alright why are we here."

Demitri sighs

"Well do you NEED to know? Or do you WANT to know?"

Marcus sighs and waits till they arrive at the hotel the fog is thick you can see through it easier then you'd expect

_________

Igor's on the floor looking at one of his arms he has 3 more and that arm still works perfectly but he keeps looking at it Niffty is holding one of his hands and tries pulling him Igor does not notice until she falls down the thud snapped him out of it igor sighs looks back at his hand and opens his mouth and closes his eyes like hes seeing someone under his eyelids or trying to

“you think connor would be…. alright with where i am.”

Niffty has her brow furrow she scratches her head and taps her foot then she grunts and closes her eye and grits her teeth like forcing a memory is like forcing a shit. Igor shouted her to normal

“YOU FORGOT HIM?! I BARED MY GODDAMMNED SOUL TOLD YOU THE HISTORY OF MY DAD AND HIS DAD MY TRAGIC BACKSTORY AND YOU FORGOT?!”

niffty then said after sighing

“Listening to that story was Boring no pictures and you suck at storytelling.”

Igor stood up and looked down at her breathing in and out of his nose, his arms all of them balled into fists. His stared daggers into her his eyes burning like coals his teeth exposed and clenched down Niffty ran for her life and Igor chased Niffty screamed like it was a roller coaster Igor like he was seeing red and frothing at the mouth.

________

Boris is holding Brian walking along Charlie and Vaggie Boris opens his mouth and says

"I gotta do something please hold Brian *Charlie reaches for him* Only take him if you promise to protect him if not…. I'll take him with me."

Charlie is a bit confused but says

"I promise that I Charlie Magne Princess of hell will make sure no harm befalls your baby."

Charlie takes Brian, Boris gets close and plants a kiss on his head then walks away vaggie starts walking away but Charlie says

"We have to wait here for him vags."

Vaggie lays against the wall looks at Brian who looks around cries out for his father. Then he starts crying hard loud Vaggie tries to quiet the kid while Charlie sings a lullaby then a loud bang is heard like thunder inside the house vaggie ran fast Charlie right behind her they saw where it was from…. The room of Boris vaggie smacked herself in the forehead

"I shouldn've followed him! He was suspicious so fucking suspicious making you promise to protect Brian."

Charlie looks at vaggie

"First don't swear in front of a baby second, I thought he was making sure after all his first kid died."

Vaggie rolled her eyes,

"Angus was a man Boris gave brain damage, and made him exactly like a child. He was mentally a child but every other way a man."

They looked around for their shotgun the magic one needed to protect themselves it wasn't there damn Boris took it

"I'll go in take the baby"

______

Pops and Antwo are sitting around John says

"I'm going to get a drink."

He walks off he noticed he had the head with him

"Allaster managed to sneak me with you lad. Want to hear a story while you get so drunk you can't tell your elbows from your knees."

John said nothing and kept walking, he saw someone behind the counter. An unfamiliar face cloaked in a green bathrobe, his spine going over his head in a hunchback. He has a drink prepared he raised his arms and spoke a tongue older then the stars and almost entirely not able to be replicated by anyone from this planet the head awed.

"That language spoken so fluently wow…. Marty is that you *incomprehensible screeching* that is you his real name is Mesag 'Ur he was made for being a messenger *wink* for higher beings. This is my godfather, he's nice just don't give him a quarter don't it sounds like a joke but for the love of God don't. Also he can check out your back injury, I mean unless losing superhuman healing is neat."

He said that expecting a 'what?' or 'huh' but he just sat down and chugged a shot glass and he was about to ask for more then the man known as marty pointed at the glass already filled he took a drink it was sweeter then last time like he likes it people say it's girly but fuck it his wife and him can drink as much as a irishman.

_________

Allaster walks down the empty hall he makes his shadow accompany him then when he find a head without a body he gets his shadow to carry it. They arrive by Igor's room to the left is Anton's room they are out of their search area and meant to find charlie but allaster went in Igor's room and the shadow allaster set down the head on a coaster of course he then walked over to a room and came out with a book he flinger green magic to the head "Want to hear me read the diary of Oscar?" But the head was overwhelmed and screamed in terror allaster did not care and opened his mouth and started reading

_______

Demitri took out a cigar and said

"I will take the brain damaged warrior you take the hungry freak show he knows what to do he'll do it keep his gorging to a minimum but keep him fed or else he'll make a meal put of you moderation and Preparation are 2 important things I value value them and maybe you'll live as long as me… I'll lead it in the hotel then you go left I'll go right find the guy we are looking for. Whoever he is then find me and we will do some stuff then everything's back to normal until the next time something bad happens."

Marcus was bewildered he didn't know who he was after? And the fact he does not seem affected by the chaos surrounding the hotel.

______

Angel dust cleared up every soldier all of them turned into bloody swiss cheese he searches and says loud 2 arms cupped to his mouth

"Ya gonna come out and die or hide and force me to deal with such _cazzata_!"

He walked around some more….. it was option two he found a giant safe vault door slightly open

"Looks like a safe place… God that was horrible I'll stick to sex jokes."

He walks and it's a bare metal room with no furniture and a noisy vent clanking and clinking but in the middle he sees a screen on a ottoman one of those things rich people put their legs on that looks like a pillow with table legs it turns on and all of his vision is overtakes with the screen he even doesn't hear the vent he does not smell anything nor feel anything it's like he's a floating consciousness it feels alien and he's helpless to see what hes looking at he can't even blink all he can do is watch he sees Demitri sitting in a apartment room his kitchen has burns everywhere it is charred black he has a table near him with a bloody cactus and a large screen not the screen provided to the rooms a new one he has older and comfier furniture then the hotel provides he sees the bathroom door that's the only thing he sees not replaced Dimitri is reading a notebook colored yellow like the sun with a orange circle in the middle in very neat handwriting it has 3 normal locks and a fingerprint scanner angel can't quite read it demitri has his body covering up most of the words all he could see is

_ "Dear <strike>diary</strike> I mean journal sorry but I can't erase the wrong title of this journal since I am writing with a pen. Today as many days I am feeling Liberosis a word which means it my JOURNAL did not know means a desire to care less about things. This emotion is something I feel quite often and I believe my brother is reading my journal, he also called it a diary which made me rather mad so I made a rather large gun and shot it. Also miss Diane or Zie as she wants me to call her said she wanted to jump my bones she is the head of botany a very good friend who saw me in the shower when I gave her my box of my bones I lost when I accedently popped them out when I tried to see my skeleton and how it changed I could not put them in I don't know how she knows but when I gave it to her she laughed and called me silly I tried searching the term bone jumping up but my brother's search restrictions prevented me from "_

Angel knew this was Anton the huge words, the brother line, the security the messing up and correction yup that's him. Angel thought about the brother thing angel has a brother and a sister though arackniss doesn't get called bro he calls him Dick and he calls him Whore but his sis molly they have lots of fun she's not as…. Angel dust as angel dust, looks innocent but she ran over her ex boyfriend when he saw him cheat on her that was when she was alive. Angel zoned out but sees dimitri put the book down and made a threatening look at the door. Husk bursts in he doesn't look grumpy like normal he looks like he's having a panic attack dimitri smiled like allaster when angel peeked in his room and saw him torturing a random demon speaking some dead tongue most likely his legs chopped off and allaster eating a soup that definitely had his meat in there.

"So the pussy cat dragged himself in. Well tit for tat let's chat! Tell me what I already know."

He leans back he pulls a lever and the chair has the leg rest pop out and the back of the chair goes back just enough that he looks relaxed and threatening at the same time the valentino angel dust calls it he then takes out a cigar with pink smoke as if he wasn't already making angel think of valentino

"This cigar it's made exclusively for Valentino but you ever wondered where he got it. Not my brother is from his competitor now to be honest I never knew he had one turns out he had the same competitor even on earth crazy what you learn when you don't pay attention. And crazy what you can get when you can make people not see, hear or even smell the fart you ripped while going to get the cigar and I got one turns out it's made from a special hell flower on the eastern tip of the hell continent it grows slow like decades he sped it up so it grows in months but he's not as smart as Anton. He doesn't even have portals he just managed to get former employees or get geniuses he got edison anton refused him for his crimes against tesla and he has a exclusive deal with Zues he has all Orichalium yep that's right the greek, norse, and egyptian gods exist they forced themselves into existence some crazy shit huh? Anton he wanted to deal with them but fuck no Zues cheats on his wife and raped persophone and Posiedon Raped his sister Demeter and Raped Medusa he got a exclusive deal with the norse the egyptian gods are available for both my brother has a dagger of Sobek he also has a Hatchet of Tyr."

He is helpless to watch this he thinks about how weird it is that he does not blink he even does not breathe or the fact mythology is real it feels weird like what he is seeing is wrong he can't explain why it just is and he notices that he feels like he already knew this he didn't care about the Zues thing then he knew he should of he didn't already know this

"I need you to make Angel forget what I did. He'll keep hating me please, I'll do anything."

Husk says he seems to be in panic as If angel found out whatever he did this will be the worst option.

"Heh Husk, Husker, Nester What you did hoo it's bad like so so fucking bad he doesn't hate you though so don't worry. He fucking loathes hate is way to small for what you did and what you did I thought he would go allaster on you torture you for weeks making sure your just alive enough so you can take more pain feeds you but doesn't let you sleep comes in at random times to torture you in a soundproof room that what's allaster does when someone messes up his order for what you did I expected 10 times worse."

Angel wondered the obvious question. What the hell did husk do?

" But he just screamed and sobbed and threw pots and pans at you. and I don't make people forget common misconception I simply don't allow people to consciously acknowledge the memory if he figured out it was you which he hasn't he will still not like you and well fella he does not and never ever has loved you he cares about you but he does not know who his heart belongs to so he projects his feelings on you who returned the love in a way that pleased him *husk scowls and grits his teeth*. When I get nostalgic I…. Cover up every one's memories to when I first took power in hell, and reset the buildings of hell. On reset 14 my brother Let your beau in the house and I let him keep him cause he wasn't happy with my approved contact of 5 people with a hang out once per week."

Dimitri offers husk a drink but he's still pissed dimitri said that angel does not love him that he blocked out literally everything else he said except for Nester that name fuck that name he changed his name to Husker after he got harassed for that name in elementary. He choose Husker and told everyone that was his name his 2 friends called him that Lisa was a little bitch and refused to call him Husker so he punched her in the face, the suspension was worth it. He only chose it because it sounded cool it stuck and he legally changed his name ASAP. Demitri drank the entire bottle of hard liquor in 8 gulps 3 more than husk could drink from the same bottle, he even drinks as a kid would. Due to the fact dimitri did not throw the bottle at him he was either too drunk to care or he is not currently reading his mind.

"So *checks a notebook it has a Silver book cover he opens the book halfway through licks his finger and turns left 5 times* ah yes this is the 4th time that fat nuggets died *husk makes a confused noise and face* and angel wants another pig since he mourns his pig without knowing it and always names it the name cherri came up with on the first time he died when a fan ate him alive while angel was tied up in a chair he was a customer and fat nuggets would not leave him alone when he was done angel was going to shoot him with a shotgun but he instead stabbed him to death."

Angel has his entire vision replaced with a new sight. He sees the bloody corpse of a furry beetle squirrel hybrid many many tiny stab wounds the floor his bloodied shotgun which has a long heel like hilt which he is currently stabbing him over and over bits of fat nuggets are on his chin he ate his baby whole the Bastard he felt the rage the sadness the grief all mix into one tears drop on the corpse then when he keeps stabbing the corpse a familiar voice comes on a despicable voice a voice that he doesn't and can't deal with right now some pink smoke comes out of his maw as he opens his shark like teeth

_ ** "Angel baby, you know you can't treat customers like this. Punishment is necessary, try not to enjoy this." ** _

Angel only managed to say

"Mr. Valentino **PLEASE**!"

The tall bastard didn't care, he walked forward. Angel dust falls back crawling away in vain. He had to take off his favorite hat, his antenna bent almost completely so he was already pissed as soon as he entered the room on top of what Angel did. Angel dust snapped out of the vision he knew it was true he hated it the fear still made him shudder he would be hyperventilating if he could breathe.

"the second time little nugs died due to a plague."

Angel was ripped away and forced to watch this he didn't want to but he can't close his eyes he can't look away he wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy. he saw fat nuggets his pink skin now green sickly he was hugging nugs who was trapped in a bubble he was in a hazmat suit he was too sad to take it off yesterday he was even more sad today he wished to god he had the strength to end his suffering. He kissed the plastic barrier over and over his makeup smearing he looked at his head he felt the love but no kisses reached him he looked at his horns his right curled a bit back his left horn chipped almost at the bottom.

He still sees the face of the asshole who fat nuggets tried to protect him from while he was working. he remembers a guy a elephant bodies man with the head of a crocodile was fucking him in the ass it was too far in to be pleasurable he screamed in pain because as he was doing this he smacked his ass but not in a way which could be pleasurable more a form of abuse then playing rough. Fat nuggets ran in full speed and hit his hoof his horn broke off the hoof slightly moved forward and it chipped off angel saw his lower body held up by the man's dick his right hand still smacking it he had his head with a black eye and a bit of hair torn off blood dripping down over where his nose would be, his black eye from when he accidently bit valentino when he was sucking his cock he wasn't told to he genuinely wanted, to the hair was from the bastard who was hurting him he tried to set the pace with a blowjob but pulled him to hard and fast that a part of his scalp was ripped off his cries and pleadings were not heard because of his mouth being muffled by his cock not that he would care he was using him as a sexy fleshlight his head cocked to the right on the floor his fluff swaying with each thrust his back he managed to say

"Ish…. Ogay"

He can't think straight this normally is a good sign not now. fat nuggets had a bit of blood fall from his broken horn he nuzzles his dad's hand angel makes a sparkly pink glock and points it at the elephant man's balls his hand shakes he can't do it if he does what valentino would do to him would be longer and 3 times as painful at least this had a puddle of pleasure for the Lake of Agony. Angel dust tried to scream using his nonexistent mouth to destroy his nonexistent lungs but nothing came, he failed to cover up the next time his baby died.

"The third time-"

A crash is heard he turns around husk says

"Who's there?"

Dimitri snaps his fingers and spoke

"Hey I need the help to walk out of the room and forget everything I said."

Nifty walks out in a trance her eye glassy like one of the old dolls husk asks dimitri

"You ever fuck her?"

Demitri snarls like a angry reptile and his fingernails dig in to the cushions

"I fucking hate Loli's Shota's and all the fucked up shit for brains who enjoy that those fucking pricks…. I got off track with the Piggy murder and the ranting. So let's get back to the thing you asked me to do, you want me to make Angel dust forget he Fucking loathes you. Even though it was your fault."

Angel was thinking a million thank yous for if husk suspended the visions of torment for even a minute that was Euphoria for their was a chance they would move on Husk rubs his arm

"Look I fucked up big-time but it wasn't that bad."

Demitri laughs hard his laugh wasn't mad like anton it was normal to normal Anton's laugh was a cute quirk any the intent made it seem normal this laugh should have included malice I'm the core but it was like husk told a knock knock joke

"You fucked him over big time. But you should be happy he never loved you… well not as a boyfriend he's projecting that onto you he really loves a certain scientist."

Angel thought about that he dated Anton before how many resets and then a thought hit him He took Anton's virginity. Anton never fucked his wife and never slept with a man or woman or anything never even busted a nut…. Wait how does he know that?

"But I will do what you want he will forget the massive sin you committed now what was the word oh yes *gets in a salute and a stance like his spine was made of wood* Your general needs you to get on your hands and knees, my Little Wasp!"

Demitri spoke in a drill Sargent's tone and then husk did it he was surprised as his body moved on his own he moved his arms left and right but his hands were firmly planted in the ground he flapped his wings but his fingers digged in deep like through the wood dimitri smiled as panic gripped the mind of Husk. The smile on dimitri was as wide as allaster maybe wider he opened his mouth angel expected a snake tongue to come out

"Tsk tsk tsk my Byoo-tiful floor now all scratched up now I gotta punish you but don't you worry. When you get absolutely wrecked I got some uh *he takes out a bottle with a label* Asclepius's Nectar? Who the hell is that *squints to read the journal*….. the son of apollo, Asclepius is the god of Medicine. So that explains it my bro always loved mythology well now I'm gonna shove a cactus up your ass and turn you into a fur coat. Say nothing if you want both."

Dimitri quickly closes his fingers and thumb husk mumbles enough swears to make a sailor swoon. But Demitri just gets the cactus and a pocket knife from the table next to his chair. Demitri looks like he's enjoying this like he just reached Nirvana every tooth is showing even his gums are showing its wide way way too wire. Bits of previous meals stuck between his teeth. He circles around husk he's soaking up all the tension Husk gives off like a odor.

"Cactus first, and don't worry we have hours to play then back to the better days."

He prepares to shove the cactus in one powerful stroke angel dust wanting to look away but before Demitri tormented husk angel was ripped from this vision and shown yet another. A living room, early morning lights coming in through the window. The red couch has a specific groove, the room looked modest but the items in the room made it clear the house was expensive. Angel was waiting. He was looking at nothing alone with his thoughts. Angel wondered when he'd return to reality he still craved this nightmare to end for every feeling is wrong the nightmare he's forced to endure while he is forced to…. It can't even be described as living, not even surviving, just existing. He heard a ruckus and a sweet old lady

"Fucking hell."

An old woman with white hair she was smaller hunched over to a small height. She's wearing purple slippers and a bright blue bathrobe with a family crest on the top left. She shambles into the living room 2 young boys walked in one wearing a sweater and sweatpants a smile on his face he rushes and hugs the old woman a kid in a dirty shirt with ripped sleeves and pants with many many holes walks in he says

"So whatcha gonna cook for me?"

The old woman ignores the edgelord and looks at the kid in a handknit sweater says

"Today Anton will learn how to cook rump roast it is part of a pig."

Anton gasps Dimiti looks at him confused "Pigs have almost human level intelligence, Maaaaaaaaaaa-iss Rinksdale." She sighs ignoring the fact anton almost called her mom and says

"Then I have another recipe A rather special food I was planning to cook it on my birthday *anton tears up*…. No wait we do have another recipe we can make….. err My special spaghetti."

Anton runs into the kitchen the old woman "Dimitri, would you come and cook with us?"

Dimitri looks at the woman

"Cooking's for women."

Anton looks out he has a apron on dimitri says

"Well also for awesome geniuses but mostly women and people who are alone and pathetic, Like our mom."

Angel laughed, his mouth didn't move for he had none but he thought laughter the old woman laughed a bit Demitri looked at anton

"That wasn't funny for you but what Jeff said was?"

Anton yelled

"I can't help what's funny!"

The old lady miss Rinksdale walked into the kitchen then angel felt something he felt his body something pulled on his body pulling it and it fell over the touch he knows it's on the tip of his tongue but his mind was still there and now reality melted down and exposed a dark room with a chair of stone and screens he could move his sight and had a new floaty body.

He floated and looked around and saw figures a tiny figure a scrawny child with a red face and many bugs along his body running through many carved houses a large man in gold armour chasing him. The next was him cowering behind a snow white woman with 2 straight horns a suit and a flat chest pointing a trident with a apple at the golden armour man who was on his knee pointing at the cowering child. After that he grown into a taller still skinny man his bugs were bigger Vaggie is pissed at him to them the man is holding his hands up the Vaggie figure aiming her spear charlie is running to them. At the man the next figure was charlie a spear in her chest Vaggie sobbing over her corpse the man is crying too he has a letter with a heart in his hand. Then a voice like the dying words of a man stitched together

"You have witnessed the past... I wanted to show you more."

Angel dust looks over at him he has a organ in a jar.

"A larynx left behind… begone with you."

Angel woke up and saw anton without a shirt he was more buff then angel remembers he never really paid attention to Anton's Abs his mind outshadowed it he has a X like strap on his back and he takes out fat nuggets he smiles a dopey smile and says

"Well our b-… Angel look who I found!"

Fat nuggets ran over angel sniffing him nuzzling him angel had words blurt out of his mouth without knowing it

"Take me."

Angel had a blush fat nuggets was nuzzling him and he thought of sex stupid horny-

"I'll take you wherever you want after this passes and we'll have a date night and *wink* maybe some *wink wink* Fun?"

Anton interrupted angels thoughts angel dust hugged his baby with one hand and pulled anton down to snuggle he needed this he really did he needs to forget what he was shown what happened to his baby what happened before questions swirled in his mind and he wasn't gonna get easy awnsers he wanted to forget this and love anton and his Little nugs but reality fucks everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and after I make the continuation Constant excitement gets boring over time, I will make a recap for first chapter.


	100. Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a further look into the life of the entity's people

Vaggie and charlie were standing by the door their is a cat door they almost forgot the cat that meows purrs and hisses for lies and truths angus REALLY liked the cat. they they listened to any sound they heard nothing then all of a sudden a sound occured like vzzip than a females voice it was full of vigor she sounded like she never had a scrap of knowledge growing up.

"So uh this fella ain't dead Richie?...... Well dats one of the coolest feckin things I ever…. Uh thought could happen to with a pile of rocks in de shape of a man…… so this izza man I mean demon? Weird az hell….clean oup op tree which is….. well baltir normally knows all this pointless code names just tell me who to gut or save and I will got or save any sorry sack of shite CLICK! Why are you still talking, it's meant to CLICK. CLICK CLICK finally jea-bus."

The cat door opens the cat peeked it's head out it has in its mouth a key it dropped it they looked down and saw a welcome home carpet weird they didn't notice it, till now but I mean they didn't look down before. They took the key and opened the door in the room. The monst notifiable thing was all the scrawlings of what looked to be by children on the wall splatches of paint and drawings of crayons. they saw a flat screen, definitely brought in a white couch which has plenty of blood stains and burn stains and sitting on a chair in the kitchen is something human shaped covered in a tarp they walked close to the tarp then heard gentle sobbing and a voice of a broken boris.

"No.no.no this wasn't… I didn't…. I don't deserve…. Why won't I stay dead…. Angus… I'm sorry…. I failed as a guardian…."

By this time they passed through the kitchen ignoring the tarp and walked through the narrow hall with 3 doors one has everything above the doorknob removed with burns covering it, a bedroom with a huge bed covered in teddy bears and with a dresser with sloppy green, orange and yellow paint covered all over with many piles of clothes on top all collecting various amounts of dust.

"Ye know dat I eard you after the silencer ting burst I would suggest leaving the baby out we gotta rift inside is' shit house er shit apartment."

They put the baby Brian down on the floor the robotic cat comes to him the right hind leg and some other skin on his back is missing it shows the synthetic material underneath he looks up at them silent no meow no purr just nothing

_________

Pops and antwo are floating on nothing cracks appear around them as if reality is cracked glass then they appear in….. a office he looks around many seats and tables with magazines with almost naked men and women or pictureless books and at a counter with a mountain of paperwork was a thin tall long haired woman with black glasses and gloves all of her skin was covered with a jacket and a white shirt she had pants on she had only black and white as her clothing colors. All of her thin long body covered aside from her head she smiled her thin red lips showing her white teeth not a speck of yellow.

"Hello there! Just fill out the mountain of paperwork and you can take a look around, it normally takes about 32 days but don't worry! When you as a guest go back you will be at 3 minutes or more after you left or more according to paperwork."

Pops sighed and looked over

"So I'll do the paperwork you can leave, go find a man with a plus tattoo on his cheek, he is a human he burps a lot he goes by belch or used to it has been a couple decades since I seen him. you've seen a diagram of a human you know, pink skin hair on top of head and facial hair."

He walks around he sees a door he opens it and sees trees, animals and people he looks around… their is still walls like he's in a building he looks up it goes so high that even clouds are there with their own sun he walks around people are mowing the lawn people have their own houses they appear happy like truly happy they are joking around kids are playing with sticks and their is a old woman with a plate with brownies and lemonade she silently offers it to Pops he feels weird he is used to the violence hell he even likes it the thrill of the hunt the blood shed in every fight that's what he lives on. Their is a older kid with blond hair and yellow eyes he's limping running his right leg is shorter than his right leg, running after a little kid with a prosthetic arm and red hair with burns on his cheek looking kinda like a chicken leg if you turned your head a bit to the right, a iron helmet with many dents on he runs to pops and says

"Mister why are you green."

The older kid who is taller hairless with with a patch covering his eye and a couple tiny holes in his cheek he has seven fingers on his right hand runs after him his left leg is a bit shorter than his right his shoes have a higher bottom on the left foot so he looks at normal height

"Sorry mister orc Finlis is very dumb."

Finlis punched the older child pops sighed

"M' not a orc m' a goblin I had gigantism so my uncle got me surgery but I'm twice as dumb as a orc but 8 times as strong."

The little child Finlis asked not knowing what he said may cause offense

"Can you read, what's the highest number you can count to, what's your name, why do you have a big beard but no hair, and how old are you?"

The older child smacked the back of the younger kids head but pops got on one knee and answered the questions he looked at the younger kids who touches pops black bears he touches the grey lines pops clears his throat and he backs up he moves his hands away from the beard the older child moves their hand down at the younger kid but Finlis moved closer to the older kid and punched their stomach pops began to awnser and the older kid looked at the big green man forgetting to strike in revenge

"I cannot read english, or urkihail the native language for orcs, goblins, and gremlin's along with the other members of the family even ogres and jotun, the highest I ever counted up to 4122 on the most boring bday of my life imprisoned with a old man made of shadows and regret, my name is pops originally I was Brian but the baby was called that now that I think about it Bry is such a better name but it's too late I named myself can't just change names over and over without earnin' it, and a goblin gets his power from his beard. And my age goblins control their age the older I am the better magic so this is the strongest I am even though I look old I am still full of vigor and fury"

He looked at the boy he believed every word the older kid looked down pops pretended to get blinded by the kids head

"There is no way your powers come from your beard."

Pops says hands on his stomach

"I meant magic powers but yeah your right my hair just comes in weird it makes me look like a fuuuu-reaking womanizer but beards are a symbol of strength, wisdom, authority and honor along with respect and companionship depending on the style."

The older kid said

"Why didn't cha swear?"

Pops said his eyes darting between the 2 kids

"Because ya can't swear in front of kids who haven't lost their innocence."

The younger kid looks at pops like he said something very dumb

"Mister gob-orc most peoples here were rescued by the entity from the worst places in the ooni-verse."

He stood up and walked back to the door he was confused these kids went through obviously terrible things the entity saved them are many others he looked around yup everyone here broken in a way is the entity a good guy? Heneeded Antwo he wasn't going to bumble around and look for a random guy then get pulled on a world conquering menace even if he saved their lives he still conquers world's that makes him the villain fuck he wasn't going to debate himself. As he walks back to where he thinks the door is. Pops finds a stage, there was a glass box on the state cracks letting out steam. Microphones around people were around they were all injured in certain ways or strange in certain ways. The microphones spoke with passion and pops could tell this could inspire hope and make people come together and be better or they could make an army of zealots all dogs of fury prepared to commit any atrocity. Pops listened as he walked on slowing down.

"You have all been rescued from the darkest places the multiverse can offer. We have found your perfect life, your perfect family reassembled you into the best person you could ever be. There is not a man nor woman nor any other sentient creature in the City of Grey which would have it any other way the worlds that resist undergo conquest supported by the Resistance."

Pops stopped in his tracks he heard of the Resistance the Hazites saved almost all Magical beings from near extinction from a sentient Elk race of aliens, The Warden older than most universes which imprisoned and rehabilitated the scum of the universe believing all to be equal and no man deserves to have control over anyone's life but their own, Thal Zerfi the Plunderer who stole from The worst of the rich and killed all corrupt government officials. How could the entity be the good guys if they are fighting them?

They fight for liberty right? Then why do they stitch the mouths shut of the Citizens of Purified World's tying their souls to the master so they may not eat, sleep, blink nor speak without permission is this something that would be found by the Resistance the men who spread liberty? Would the good men of Freedom, Seeking the Liberation of the poor man under the yoke Side with the Amazon's? Which kidnap any man capable of breeding and subject them to have their loins milked? Side with any side even the Nazi's and Tyrants so they may rule sucking out resources from the world's they inhabit then any other group of Mauraders living and fighting and dying for the Resistance at best they are undergoing the worst case scenario of Coalition warfare and having a civil war and at worst they are a group of bandits pretending to care about you and your families as long as you give your gold and oil."

They made a pretty convincing conversation, he has only heard stories but if he's going to believe this propaganda just because it sounds nice then he should just die.

You are not the villains of this story People may call the entity a Tyrant even though he saves the poor souls you are our proof, even though the entity protects any tainted from the Wrath of heaven and the Fallen Archangel Remiel and his Huntsmen, Even though he Has made the economy improved for everyone even those not in his empire, EVEN THOUGH HE HAS DONE ALL OF THESE THEY FOCUS ON THE PAST AND THE NEGATIVE TRYING TO BIND US AS SERVENT'S OF A DARK LORD! Well let not your eyes be clouded let not your gaze fall to the innocent blaming them for the crimes of another we must kill, we must annihilate, or else the deaths of many will be on our hands the war must end let not the red tape prevent the Slaughtering of the Wicked let their blood fall and the snow turn red, the brains of our foe splattered, the bones of our enemy crushed, the guts of our adversary disemboweled! The innocent must not be killed? The worthy deserve rewards? The wicked deserve punishment? Then if you believe them the war must end NOW!"

Pops knew this talk would become support of another massacre in the name of something the politicians claim to believe in, it's like making a system where power hungry liars can become leaders easier is a bad thing. He walks away fast so he doesn't have to hear or see more propaganda, maybe they will find a way to make you smell propaganda pops wouldn't be surprised.

He walked by seeing the door a metal door with a wooden doorknob and a peephole with a bronze signia on it it looked like a scribble made my a toddler but pops felt a tap at his shoulder

"Hey greenie Come with me."

He turned around he saw grey eyes and burned reddish skin with pieces of flesh missing he looked above and saw a helmet it looked like a square bowl it had much room around his head. The burned man had a bandana with a sygnia old, it fell apart he saw bits of faded blue whatever it was it could have been a circle maybe? He had a cage around with a metal and bullet resistant fiber in the holes of the squares in the holes his pants were a thick fiber with a flexible metal mesh and combat boots. He looked around pops bet he couldn't see the grey eyes looked dead and glassy, his body moved quick too quick, as if he was being pulled like a doll being controlled by incorporeal strings.

Pops followed him past the houses onto a stairway that led to a forest nothing acting as a buffer between the forest and city except some stone stairs deep dark forest where you stalk and hunt or you are being stalked and hunted it's like home pops feels at ease knowing in here he is happy all he needs is prey to hunt meat to eat and a companion he weeps a small tear he always gets emotional thinking about his dogs but they all died… He looks at the trees then steadied his breathing and listens, the dogs are now the wind on his back the music in his ears the strength in his soul they didn't leave they just changed like he has and will. 

He gets deeper in the forest and sees a cabin with a skull of a hybrid between a bunny, a deer, with a sprinkle of goat. it has bunny ears and antlers along with goat horns on its chin not attached, this was the animal they killed he had to prepare himself for whatever was in this run down shack.


	101. Change o' plans -PREVIEW-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW: Alastor gets a new member of his little cast, Angel has a adventure you'll see on the finished product!, And so much more this is meant to hold the tide so how much progress I made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I have to increase the amount of work I am so so so sorry I had so much on my plate and suffered burnout and.... Just so much I will continue this it will get finished I promise

Alastor was mad with the decapitated gentlemen he reanimated he couldn't focus with the screaming so he threw it out the window and saw several harpies tear the head apart, it was good for about 5 seconds then he was bored again. Alastor heard a gentle knock on the door he sent his shadow over to drag whatever it was or whoever it was closer. He looked and saw a yellow man with a black line separating 2 faces on the side where ears should be a human like faces with a bit of yellow on the front while a serpent like head with dog jaws and a tooth missing which the snake tongue dangled out of. The snake whispers fellow breath the breath of the words itself deafens the words, and the front repeats the body overexaggerates, clasping it's hands and bending the head to only look at Alastor's feet, what a pathetic display but amusing.

"I came in to ask for protection oh great radio demon I even got you information which you'd love."

Alastor smiled then walked behind him the snake head closed its eyes and said nothing, he was yellow. Alastor touched where his spine should be, the body raised its hands like he put a gun to his back. Alastor almost laughed, this was a good show. alastor spoke

"So why, oh why, would you come to me for protection from whom? And finally the information but first."

He reaches his hand down green energy flows around cracks of green lightning, furniture floats around and darkness settles hiding Alastor's hair and upper face from view but his eyes pierce the darkness looking at this potential 'partner'. the two headed man reaches his hand up

Alastor was happy, such an amusing character he welcomed him into the show he would be a good member of the cast good for Niffty or husk to bounce off of. And he would betray anyone he could tell Alastor could smell it. Oh he wanted him to join so much that even if he tried to walk away he would pressure him into joining… No that would be less fun and plus he already knew what was going to happen and he was along for the ride.

_________

Igor was breathing heavy he opened a door that led to a huge hoard of pig bats he was drenched in blood he didn't have enough energy to stand he was on his knees his hands were on the ground if he didn't lose his extra set of arms then he could replace his damaged right arm oscar was right he can't keep track of things unless their attached to him. He heard a familiar voice but with slight difference to how he remembered it but he was too tired to look at whoever was speaking.

"I have come in at a bad time, be-Caw-se you are giving up on your search. Luce I am glad I stopped the gag I don't have a speech impediment unlike sir pentius. He got a voice coach when Cherri made fun on him I didn't know that before but my new abilities heh well they allowed me to- eh I shouldn't crow, you probably wouldn't recognize me but I got a second chance I should be banished from the physical realm all I had to do was… change if you could see you could understand I am superior now well in terms of powers other than that little has changed. But I feel the anchor at my feet dragging me deeper in the mire of sin and depravity. I can talk about my problems all day but I have to leave before the others track me down."

Igor felt him leave thank God he hated puns just cheap comedy like absolutely anyone could come up with them. Wait he could not hear his steps lead him away, not see in the reflection of blood on the floor no he felt his presence abandon him in flight like an invisible hand was touching him and now let go.

That was creepy Igor prefers the normal it was predictable everyone seems so much powerful he was strong but he felt as if he was the strongest in his pond but a entire ocean awaits and stretches deeper and deeper conjuring ever more.nHe let his eyes rest hoping for normal happy dreams maybe a picnic with Oscar he felt a tightness in his chest Igor knew he was happy… he shouldn't feel this he knew he was… 

no just think of the good times watching anime and reading manga oscar teaching him japanese and then seeing oscar with the pointy yellow hair and silent scream, how they laughed think of the time they cuddled think of the times they shared their love. He had a slight balloon in his pants 

eh who cares I'm alone.

Thought Igor. He then thought of how him and oscar kept from each other all those years for fear of rejection how stupid he was. But he must remain strong not fall to the temptations of Niffty. He had his boyfriend waiting for him and hey maybe Connor is up there how would he be wondered Igor how would he look, speak would he even know him but if he fell for Niffty he would disappoint Oscar, his brother, his father and charlie. Speak of Lucifer as he was trying to sleep, he heard rapid tiny footsteps and shrill shrieking.

"Run Iggy Run!"

Igor couldn't move even if he wanted to, he did not have enough energy or willpower. Niffty came and sat on his back

"That should have worked, you better get up I can't drag you."

Niffty kept jumping up and down on his back but this was like a massage and Igor fell asleep even faster.

________

Angel dust laid his head on Anton's lap on his belly is fat nuggets his lower hands rubbing and scratching him neon light bathing him. Fat nuggets lay sleeping anton looked forward angel dust looked at his chin it was similar to dimitri a strong chin, a man's chin. He decided he deserved a boop and touched his chin and… It fell off, the tip of Anton's nose fell off. Anton didn't seem to notice. Angel tried to put it back on that's when he noticed

"Angel darling… Did you remove my nose?"

Angel made an a-huh noise then put the cold and slightly heavier than expected nose tip on his faux bust. anton reached his hand feeling the bundle of fur shaped like a pair of perfect breasts anton had a bright red blush that angel could tell on his face and he took his nose he placed it back and a glowing line went on the border of the prophetic and the nose it reattached. 

"Promise not to tell anyone this, Lord this is almost as bad as my tentacle secret. Wait that was out loud FUCK!"

Anton was sure to not yell fuck he whisper yelled it like when you slam your pinky toe on a wooden chair leg but your parents are close. Angel asked casually

"So uh, what's with your tentacle not your cock I mean your back tentacles."

Anton looks left and right and sighs

"Fine you can ask me questions and then I get a joke from you or a question in response to you."

Anton breathed deep in and out he chuckled

"Normally the Assist would pump me with calming chemicals making me much more cool. Anyway the tentacle thing *anton gulps* I hope this doesn't make you look different at me and tell literally no one alright no one. I have 4 tentacle types the arm one it's just a arm not really a tentacle but people call octopi arms tentacles so why can't I? it's black skinned the bones are weaker than normal brittle like wood, my hair tensile strength fabulous but they are flammable, then there's the tongue tentacle it is always weak like a tongue but the saliva actually can be very acidic or very based which is the opposite of acidic in case you didn't know but the 4rd kind the kind I use the most is well the other more tentacle thing that can harden and soften…"

Angel was dumbfounded he was gobsmacked he literally had his mouth open in awe he shouted awakening fat nuggets which looked over

"You got dick tentacles! HOLY FUCK!"

Anton looked very very uncomfortable he clearly is out of his element angel feels bad so he has a idea

Angel bends his body up to kiss Anton's chin he makes sputtering and embarrassed sounds, his big eyes stay on the road but his little eyes avert gaze looking up his cheeks burning red. and Angel loves it he finds anton adorable. Most people in hell are handsome or cute even on earth they are like that. Anton manages to be both not at the same time but like a switch he becomes handsome like when he does work or repairs things or when he talks or does things he is good at, also when he fights he flings himself like a doll like those japanese cartoons what were those called? and cute when he isn't handsome. It's like a golden coin flip cute, flip handsome.

Angel asked anton

"So why'r we doin this?"

Anton had one of his smaller eyes look down to him then forward tightened his hands so tight it looked like he's going to crush the steering wheel to dust he gulped then gazed at the road he drawled 

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh."

Anton ripped one arm off the wheel and started to scratch the back of his head while still making the noise he scratched hard and like to the point he could bleed

Angel booped both of his ears and asked trying to take his mind off of it

"Why are you so damn optimistic? Like you have charlie optimism."

Anton laughed not his normal mad genius but a hearty laughter he said

"Well I thought that was good it made us look like charlie and Vaggie."

Anton looked down with one of his eyes angel was not happy he had a mad pout anton said with Little hesitation

"Look I uh…. My brother always…. He always said that everyone absolutely everyone…. They all love optimists, and if you show your uhh pessimistic mindset *anton scratches the back of his neck* people will tend to stay away from you and…. I don't want that… sorry my manner of speech is… it appears my A.E.T is busted."

Anton looks at the road as he does something with his neck Angel Dust heard a rather distinct noise and sees anton grit his teeth then he has a flat machine with hooks and different parts it's just small enough to fit in your hands palm the machine was damaged it had slight bits of smoke coming off

"Well that's… it appears that the venom in my veins from the bite destroyed this, unfortunate, all but one of my 'powers' gone very interesting the venom interferes with not just biological processes the acid er venom interacts differently with synthetic materials machines must beware this predators bite hehehe I should have thought not spoke and it's going too long now, I'll stop."

Anton got back to his confidence the handsome anton angel calls it. Angel Dust furrowed his brow what about powers he wanted answers and asked

"What are your powers? And why are they gone?"

Anton clicked his tongue putting his assist in the cupholder and said

"No, our deal said joke or I get an answer so choose joke or question?"

Angel smiled he got a good joke

"Okay so a man a Farmer and this girl, he went to his home like a fucking uh cabin it ain't important. He got blackout drunk off of like moonshine. Farmer-Guy woke up to see his prize rooster dead and this broad ate it so he said pissed."

"Why'd ja eat my Rooster!?"

The woman responds *snicker*

"You asked me to devour your cock!"

Anton and Angel laugh hard. Fat nuggets make some squee sounds too joining his daddies.

After laughing, Anton parks and slightly lifts Angel's head then gets out of the car. Angel was confused and as Anton walks behind the car Angel says like his normal loudness

"What about My Question!"

Anton had his step walk over then stopped he sighed walked back 

"It's husk we got in a spat, and later I'll answer the question."

Anton walks over to the trunk of the car, he opens the trunk, angel can hear him rummaging around. husk goes forward not walking just controlled falling over he smells of booze and smoke. 

"Buts.. no *hic* WHATS up *slams roof of car* I'm… I'ma tell you this I should'a not tooken this catnip n booze mix thang …. I- I *anton drops something large on his foot and screams* Shuddup you…. Uh fuck brain... I need more drink to dri-unk."

Anton looks over at husk and picks up a metal hammer with blue lines like roots growing from the wooden handle up the hammer and on top their is a rune etched in

"Husk or as Mister Alastor calls you Husker you are a drunk lonely, and bitter bastard and you are lucky I follow my brothers words otherwise *points the hammer at husk* I'd see if this replica is as good as the real thing also fuck you."

Angel smiled anton seemed cool until he tacked the last bit on it became like a skit in tv shows Angel Dust stepped out looking fancy walking over hands on hips moving in a way to highlight his ass sandwiching his balls in his plump thighs he practically felt Husk staring he didn't mind everyone can look but no one can touch except the obvious then Anton took out a just as fancy spearhead with a golden grip wrapped in silky and slightly glittery wrapping the blade was covered a black sheath it had english looking words the words were made of silver the sunlight.

"Angel my dearest I have slaved away to make you this. It is based off of the Gáe Bulg which was wielded by Cú Chulainn."

Angel took this dagger raised it he placed a hand on his chest realized his fluff got in the way so placed his hand under and said with a huge smile on his face and with a noble sounding tone

"I will weild the Gay Bulge!"

Anton stood there you could practically see the cogs turning in his head then Anton heard his laughing his maniacal cackle husk laughed heartily; actually his normal solemn Scowl turned up into a gratified grin Angel dust can't imagine husk without his pissy face.

_________

Charlie looks around the room, the blubbering of Boris fills the room, she sees scrawlings on the wall, she sees a synth keyboard, a cow bell and a pile of mayonnaise that was just to the far right of the room. Vaggie walks closer to the couch Brian was lying on the couch on his belly he was smacking on the pillows he was pleased on spitting she sees a couch covered in paint and snot and all things you encounter with children the TV was a flat screen not what the rooms were given. It has a protective glass cube around it. Charlie looks over to the kitchen in the center of the room cupboards above a stove with messy pots and pans and one extremely clean huge pot. It is a cylinder and there is a table with many high chairs like chairs with long legs and ladders. the table had a lower table underneath with a ring with many keys it was like a bunk bed table hybrid or bunk table as charlie named it. and sitting on one of them was a human shaped thing covered in a white tarp. Behind it was a old rotting cupboard charlie walked closer to the tarp but then A voice deep for a woman and lacking all grace and education, spoke in a thick hybrid accent of Scottish and Australian

"Oi what's I gotta do to get any of ya Cunts to come in here just leave the babu out."

Charlie takes off the tarp a robotic upper body lies it has red glowing dots for eyes, it has a smooth upper body and a orange square where the mouth should be it's arms were smooth and shiny it practically was a mirror it slightly moved it's head to the right their was a buzzing sound then a male monotone voice that sounded slightly bored

"Careful hostiles are in the area"

The robot's head looks down and a burrrrrrr sound happens Vaggie rubs to the room with the woman and kicks down the door Charlie does not see what charlie sees but she sees her face whatever she is looking at disgusts her she tries to stab someone but a french accent full of self absorbed tone with a dash of disdain for everyone not him

"Don't damage me or de woman will die, and you won't want dis, no? I will leave as soon as I take ze void heart."

Vaggie let's him out boris keeps blubbering and charlie sees why Vaggie was disgusted.

_______

Alastor was ready for the man to just accept the deal but the snake head whispered something Al tried his hardest to listen he closed his eyes drained out all other sound but his breath covered his sound he would like the ability to read thoughts of Demitri but that would take away a large portion of fun and mystery the time spent trying to decode someone's mind then ruin all their plans keep them running from friend to friend massacring them see the face as each member of their family betrays him then finally kill him when he stops running it got boring after the… Al lost count after the 392nd time but Alastor's thoughts were disrupted the human head spoke

"Oh mighty Incredibly powerful Overlord I ask you for a series of terms and I will give you knowledge you desire and as many demons desire you will obtain a soul."

Alastor smile was a teeny bit wider he has at least a bit of spine he realized some things first he did not say his name and the obvious he came for a deal normally be makes deals with humans who are desperate and believe they have a chance at heaven or to trick the trickster and finally he never said he'd give HIS soul he'll accept he will but he will act like this bothers him and do other things to watch him squirm and beg then give him what he asked for and shame him. Oh a new toy a new minor character he loved this play the Hazbin hotel was a great place, tons of drama he watched and heard lots and he knew lots more is going to come.

"This is a very interesting set up. I know I am everyone's first last choice, but normally the Living unpaired don't lumber into my presence making deals."

The two headed stranger bowed his human head down practically kissing the ground his hands stretched forward his snake head whispered and he said

"It's um…… Er I believe that my….. well I guess just call me…. G- no no no not *chuckle* that one….Snav! Yeah Snav, Snav the….. I'll come up with the epithet later anyway Mister Alastor I'm someone who made lots of enemies. Truth be told it's easier to tell you who doesn't want me dead or suffering luckily all was well until I made a certain dogman very mad because of a mistake and now he wants to rip my soul asunder. I heard that you would protect any you make deals with, as long as the deal is on I give you wisdom, then if *wink* you kill my adversary then I get someone else's soul I got 3 people who I can get all above. Then I walk free but I need protection at all times please."

This man had connections above below, information Alastor wanted was interesting and desperate he was a great catch, good entertainment, unpredictable yet seemingly predictable, overall a good client.

_______

John had a girly drink in hand and the head was talking to him. It was just…. White noise it's just pleasant to have there. He hears people walking up to him and hears a voice of a two faced bastard he hates more than a cloud of bloodsucking retching bats. He spoke like a aristocrat acted like one he may even looked like one last he heard but when he wasn't putting the Hors d'oeuvres in his pockets and brown nosing the rich and powerful he was a abusive, gaslighting bastard who calls himself a husband father or friend.

"Anokotesh Kaekulm I've become a courier and have a message from our late friend"

John grinded his teeth. He thought he made it clear to <strike>Kvaitch</strike>, the head closed his eyes. If he had hands he would cover his face. Alastor laughed

"You fucking bastard you come to **Me** do you have a death wish *chugs his alcohol then throws the bottle at the wall* **cuz I'll Grant it**."

John grabs his sword and jumps up he's going to split Kvaitch's skull and paint his face with his brain's then go savage on the smiling White man in the room but he suddenly stopped falling Kvaitch covered his face and turned his head he could see the line that separated his snake and human head it went down and he saw a tannish color that throbbed with every heartbeat and bulged with every breath and he saw symbols appear on around his sight at first they are hard to notice then they become impossible to notice. Kvaitch is still covering his face with his hands; he could almost smell his fear. As he moved his arm they snap back with the sound of a radio station changing

"You look awful red friend! *Canned laugh track* oh don't act so high and mighty. *More canned laughter harder and louder*"

Alastor that fucking yellow toothed Sadistic Bowtied Semen skinned Bastard! He screamed his rage out he tried to slash his blade and kill someone he screamed to alastor

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

The canned ooooo played, he was bloodthirsty and someone would die no matter what anyone said. alastor practically slid over to Kvaitch, put a hand on his shoulder and Kvaitch looked at John's pale face and blue orbs he called eyes he opened his mouth him showing off his teeth as the snake head spoke and the human head repeated.

_________________

Marcus and his band were walking with a violent brain damaged maniac. The Cloned Gaye spoke he looked at him he could still remember gaye's eyes as he was dying and his blood coming out of his wound him struggling to breathe as his lungs fill with blood Marcus realized he missed the question but the angry bastard now has a scowl along with his furrowed brow and eyes filled with passion of rage and single minded desire. Now he showed his teeth and breathed heavily the angry bastard broke shit cutting though furniture like butter he even sliced through the cripples tires but Clon-er didn't notice he had his wheels cut. Neither did gurl, was he the only guy one paying attention to things?

"Wheels why in the fucking fuck did you say that?"

Repli-Cody shrugged he looks at his face he remembers, he remembers the faces 4 of them the face of that sweater wearing bastard, the face of gurl shock not fear, not rage but oh shit she never was scared for our deaths after anton made us test out the clone respawner a way of sidestepping double death this was the thing that anton believed would make him hate his nemesis fuck what was his name

"Gaye what was the name of Anton's…."

Marcus realized what he called him for a moment he had no thoughts it was so silent he could hear his heartbeat ba pum, ba pum, ba pum. Then he remembered Gaye is dead and this…. THING was acting like he is him and Gurl just accepted it this is fucked, you… you just can't reanimate the dead and act like it's normal! Why is he even thinking about it? Maybe he just couldn't hear his thoughts at the club that doesn't explain the drive here though. He walked forward he saw a door with a silver handle instead of the painted gold he opened it and saw a darkened room the light from the hallway pushed the light in slightly but the veil of darkness blinded he reached his hand in the room searching the wall for a switch his wooden face hid a terror of something grabbing him.

"I'll look for a flashlight"

His girlfriend walked away to a room the clone spoke about something with the room it coulda been the furniture. Maybe the ottoman was lime green instead of forest green, perish the thought! He then heard a scream and turned around and ran straight back Marcus felt his heart beat in his chest, the blood flowing throughout his body ba pum, ba pum, ba pum. Marcus ran in and saw gurl on the floor with a man with a stitched together human mask he was surprised the smell didn't already reach him the mask was falling apart black flesh was home to a business of flies or the less stupid as fuck way swarm the psycho was in a orange jumpsuit Oh Marcus could practically hear his own heart beating just as loud as a drum as the person turned their head his eyes still on his knocked out girlfriend, his woman, he made his hand into a fist grit his teeth and looked the sick sonnuva bitch in his eyes. ba pum, ba pum, ba pum.

_____

Vaggie held a spear right to the mysterious man Charlie looked at him from top to bottom he had orange boots which are a part of his jumpsuit. It was like it was a part of his skin, so tight it honestly looked uncomfortable. He at least had his hands free his long skinny nailless hands…. That was 4 fingers and a thumb she looked up to his head but something caught her attention; on this person's neck was a locked collar it had a thin light blue line. B-

**"Well hello there!"**

Charlie's train of thought was derailed partly because Little Brain was wailing. She looked at his head just normal brown hair with a cowlick in the middle then charlie looked at the persons face but his hands were covering it his long nailless fingers Charlie looked at his thumb and his thumb was long and skinny like his fingers the guy walked to the door and left his inhuman manner of speech echoing in her head she can't even speak like he did it wasn't speech it was… she didn't know what but it was sound not speech sound. She walked inside the room Boris was balling in and saw a hole like a pencil puncture in paper a bit above the head of igor the rocks on his head went up to the hole turned into dust then circled it endlessly goes had his face more like a bunch of scars glued together in the shape of a face but there was this orange jelly like substance covering his head his rocks instead of the statue like body was like a sand castle out of shredded rock. hands covering his face and there was a little splat of wetness on the carpet floor.

"Angus… I'm a failure…."

Charlie lays a hand on his shoulder. He still cried but his rocks were less crumbly than before. Vaggie stood in the doorway holding the Baby boy who was still crying tears running down his cheeks and Vaggie was trying to do the bumpy thing but then charlie said. 

"Do the baby stir thing Boris did!"

Vaggie did, and the baby stopped crying. His big ears and tiny body along with the cute curious face was enough to make Vaggie smile at the kid, Baby Brian put his fist in his mouth and to her shock Boris spoke something other than cries.

".... He is hungry……"

Charlie looked in the fridge and saw a black tinted box with a milk bottle inside she took the box out. There was a little lock but the top has a lot of dents and the lock had lots of scratches. She placed it on the dinner table she searched around but saw the cyborg cat, his synthetic organs showing but he never bled at all, the kitty walked to Boris and on the way was the bunk table. She saw the key ring she picked it up there was a lot of keys the ring was big and oval shaped it was slightly bigger then if you looped your fingers and it had lots of keys it covered more than the bottom on both sides and there was a bit of metal in the center in the shape of a child's scribble. Charlie takes the keys and unlocks the box and gets the milk bottle she looks around for something to heat the bottle then remembers she can control fire along with other abilities she thinks to herself

"_Is it normal to forget your abilities_?"

Charlie closes her eyes tight, she wiggles her fingers trying to make a flame and…. She does. The fire alarm went off and the milk bottle melted what rotten luck. Charlie disables the fire alarm after she had to stand on one of the chairs. Charlie gets down and looks around something about that rotting bookcase is catching her attention. She walked up to it and touched it very gently.

**THUDUK**

Charlie looks at Vaggie. Charlie has her mouth like open but small eyes peeled open neither knew what to say but the baby laughed after taking out his fist he shakes his hands spreading his burning saliva everywhere. they look at where the already almost collapsed rotting bookshelf now completely collapsed decaying wood on the floor hell termites they eat wood they typically eat wood close to corpses or food so they can also eat other of hells insects charlie remembers learning about this from a mantis woman, a sinner working as her tutor she hopes wherever she is she is completely fine. Vaggie said out of the blue

"Where is the doorknob?"

Charlie and Vaggie see a wooden door painted white with no decay or rotting and yes there was no doorknob in fact the paint looks like it dried hours ago. Something was wrong with this door other than the lack of doorknob. Charlie was going to let sleeping possibly rabid dogs lie but then heard a familiar bleat of a little goat and his twin in response. Charlie pushed the door open and ran in but unbeknownst to her the door changed into a very ominous, obviously nefarious door.

________

Marcus finally resolved his tussle with the freak, the man's skin mask and face all mixed together a pile of rotting meat that's all he is now. He felt the energy rushing through his veins getting diminishing returns he felt his ribs ache he was hot in the chest a lot he was shoved on the wall he recalls and he kept kicking his chest he then grabbed his leg and... wow he broke one of the biggest rules of being a man. Don't upper cut someone in the balls, second rule is not sucking a popsicle or eating any phallic object you can't look in another man's eyes unless your gay I think then maybe? and his left arm wait it can't move, he thought he moved how else could he prevent the freak from punching him when he was choking him out. Then he smashed his face over and over again. That was metal maybe wr- no no no no. Marcus sits on the ground and his eyelids are heavy.


End file.
